Scent
by K. Walsh
Summary: Olivia and Alex...with a twist...
1. Chapter 1

**Scent - Chapter One**

DISCLAIMER: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf. All the other characters are fictional and have come from depths of my imagination. This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing world of Law & Order: SVU. All original characters and major storylines contained within this story belong to the author. The pre-existing characters have been borrowed for the purposes of good clean fun…well maybe not clean. Take heed: This story contains coarse language and sexual violence (assault), brief graphic depictions of violent crime and trauma. There are also scenes of sexuality and mature themes between two female characters.

Authors Note: A special thanks to Torrie and Becca Boo for inspiring The Kid; to Shelley for introducing me to Nipple Confidence and all the other shenanigans and to Joe Walsh and Deborah Wood for editing this story. Lastly to all my friends who have put up with me…I know I can be a mess!

RATING: 18  
Law & Order: SVU

**"Scent"**

An Original Law & Order: SVU Story  
Copyright 2009 by K. Walsh

Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson

Stephanie March as A.D.A Alexandra Cabot

Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler

Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch

Ice-T as Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola

Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen

Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner, M.E.

Mary Stuart Masterson as Dr. Rebecca Hendrix

**Prelude**

Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot had been back in New York City practicing law for three years. She had waited so long for the opportunity to come back, to have her life back. When she returned from the dead, as it were and was released from the Witness Protection Program, time had marched on but her life had not. The blonde had a difficult time adjusting to her old life and many of her friends and family were having an equally hard time understanding her situation. After answering so many of their questions, most people that were supposed to care about Alex just could not get over the betrayal they felt from her leaving and not telling them the truth. The more awkward relationships between the tall blonde A.D.A and her family and friends became, the more adverse Alex became to telling anyone from her old life that she was alive and back. There came a point where she just could not tolerate any more questions or disappointments. The person she wanted to tell that she was back the most she could not bear to see. Detective Olivia Benson was not quite five-eight and was all legs, something Alex found incredibly sexy. Olivia Benson was more than sexy, she was gorgeous. The brunette's laugh, sense of humour, honesty, boldness and her ability to sympathize and comfort made Alex want to be around Olivia as often as possible. Oh, and then there was the Detective's trade-mark crooked smile and her deep brown brooding eyes. Before the A.D.A. had gone into the Program she and the Detective had engaged in quite a loving affair. Affair might be too strong a word; they had a loving fling, for lack of a better term. They had slept at Alex's place most of the time, it was the Upper West Side for God's sakes why wouldn't you? The only time they stayed at Olivia's place downtown was when they went to 904.

Detective Benson had been working in Manhattan's Special Victims Unit for about a year and a half, which is exactly how long she and Detective Elliot Stabler had been partners. They caught a case involving a rape victim named Rebecca Northcote. Olivia has a knack for bonding with victims, and this case was no different. Rebecca, or Becca as she is known to most, and Olivia stayed in touch; the detective helped Becca get into a great group for therapy. Nine months after Becca's attack, she opened a high-class members-only lesbian night club called 904. Olivia had a lifetime pass to 904 and was allowed to bring whomever she wanted, any night she wanted.  
Alex and Olivia's relationship before the tall blonde went into the Program was loving, sexy, passionate and on the down-low. They worked together and it was early in Alex's career. Neither woman wanted anyone to know. 904 was the only club the women went to because it was discreet. Olivia and Alex had been exclusively seeing each other for six months prior to Alex's departure. Once the A.D.A. was back, she wanted more than anything to see the brooding brunette. However, at the rate relationships were ending for Alex, she thought that it was best that she did not disturb Olivia. The last thing Alex wanted was to taint the beautiful memories of herself and the detective with the harsh reality of her life now.

Life had other plans. Through a series of almost comical errors, it seemed life had no mercy for Alex. She spent the last three years as the Bureau Chief of a group of A.D.A.'s but had suddenly been thrown into her old job, as the A.D.A. for Manhattan's SVU. It was pretty much how she had left it years earlier. The squad consisted of four detectives: John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, who everyone called Fin, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Donald Cragen was still their captain; it was nice to see some things never change.

Alex should have called Olivia, should have told her that she was back years ago when she had started as bureau chief. When Alex walked under the crime scene tape on her first case back with SVU the usually stoic detective's jaw dropped and emotions flooded over her. Olivia looked Alex up and down; long slender legs, expensive skirt suit, alabaster skin that had a rosy hue to it in the cold January air. Her long silky blonde hair, haunting sky blue eyes and those thin black framed glasses; Alexandra Cabot was the most breath taking woman Olivia Benson had ever laid eyes on. Was it was possible that after the years she spent away, Alex had become more beautiful?

It had shocked the entire squad that Alexandra Cabot was back as their A.D.A., it was nice, though. The most shocked of all was Detective Benson. She had not even known that Alex was back in New York City. It took some time but both women agreed to have lunch together one Thursday afternoon. Lunch Thursday turned into dinner Friday. The dinner spun into a date on Saturday night at 904. It did not take them long but Olivia and Alex fell right back into their old routine and they relished in it. Very little was said or asked about the years the two had spent apart or why Alex was suddenly back; in her old job and in Olivia's personal life. Neither woman wanted to spook the other. The unbridled affection, attraction, and sex was finally back for both women and neither wanted it to ever go away.

**Chapter One: The Vic**

**Monday May 14, 23:05**

He waited in the back alley; he knew it was only a matter of time. He played with the knife in his right hand. Terrence came out with a bag of garbage. Terrence turned, opened the dumpster with one hand and threw the garbage bag in with the other. He came up behind him, put his left arm around Terrence's forehead, and with his right he ran the knife across Terrence's throat. The blood sprayed across the inside lid of the dumpster as Terrence's carotid artery was severed. Terrence went limp in his arms and the dumpster lid slammed shut. He laid the man down in the alley and entered the diner through the back door that Terrence had left open.  
As he walked silently through the kitchen he saw Shelley. The kitchen was fully lit; he realized he was going to have to move fast. He had the knife by his side, blood dripping from the end of it, leaving a trail of drops from where he left his first victim of the night. He cannot wait for the grand finale. Shelley was washing the floor of the kitchen as he approached her from behind. He moved quickly. He put his left hand on her forehead, forcing her neck to be more exposed. Before she could even scream he sliced the knife deep across her throat; spraying blood across the walls and up on the ceiling as he let Shelley's body drop to the floor.

The man moved through the kitchen efficiently, the knife by his side again still dripping blood. Two down, one more to go, he thought to himself. The power he felt as he moved silently out to the counter was growing by each step. He could hear her before she came into his view. She was so small, but she needed to be taught. He could not let her go on in the world without teaching her how to please a real man. She turned towards him as she mopped the dimly lit dining room floor. She looked up, startled by his presence.

"What are you doing here? Tony isn't here."

He moved closer to the end of the counter that separated the two. "I'm not looking for Tony."

"Oh, uhhh…who are you looking for, because Terrence and Shelley are somewhere around here…"

He stepped out from behind the counter, his entire body now in plan sight of her. She looked down as the light emanating from the kitchen caught the blade of the knife. "You."

She started to back away from him. Fear gripped her insides as she stammered. "Me? Why uh…why do you want me?"

He lifted the knife as he stepped closer to her. "You need to be taught Jessica. You need to learn!"

He lunged for her, but she evaded him and ran for the front door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She put her hand on the deadbolt in an attempt to unlock it but he grabbed her by her hair. He yanked her back and her fingers slid off the deadbolt. He pulled her by her hair behind the counter. She yelped at the pain and screamed out of fear. He bent her over the counter, pinning her on her stomach. He pulled her hair tight, forcing her head up and exposing her neck.  
"Shut up. If you scream again Jessica I will cut you from ear to ear." He hissed into her left ear.  
She fell silent. He held her head to the side and forced it onto the counter with his left hand. He slid the blade of the knife between her skin and the waistband of her underpants and jeans. He cut off her pants with the knife in his right hand. The young girl's eyes went wild. She wanted to scream, wanted to kick him, but she couldn't. He put the knife in his teeth and pulled down his pants with his free hand. He retrieved the knife and leaned into her, over her. He hissed into her ear.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Jessica. It's time for you to learn." He licked her cheek with his tongue. A single tear fell out of her left eye and over the bridge of her nose.

He put the knife in his left hand; she could feel the handle dig into her scalp. He cannot wait. He had all the power now; no one could take it away from him. He bent down over her, putting most of his weight on her. He pushed his crotch into her backside, letting her know what a real man felt like. He looked into her eyes. He saw the terror, and he knew he had her. He licked his index and middle fingers in her sight. He moved off her slightly and slid them up and down her inner thighs. She closed her eyes and started to whimper. He took his penis in his right hand and rubbed it back and forth between her legs.

A sound at the front door stopped him from proceeding farther up between her legs. He looked up and saw Tony unlocking the front door. "What the fuck?!" He pulled up his pants quickly and took the knife in his right hand. "You say I did this and I'll slit your throat Jessica." As he said this he ran the blade of the knife across the left side of her throat.

Tony got the door unlocked and opened it. "You guys about done closing?"

He pushed off the young woman, turned and ran. Tony saw the back of him as he headed for the kitchen. "What the fuck?" Tony ran after the man. When he got around the counter Tony saw Jessica, she had her hand over the left side of her neck. "Jess, honey what happened?"

She slid off the counter and onto the floor behind it. Tony came towards her to help her. She brought her knees up to her chest and yelled, "No, no, no…stay away. Stay away from me!"

**Tony's Diner**

**7th Ave and W 27th Street  
Monday May 14, 23:40  
**  
The lights were on in most of the diner now. Police and Crime Scene Investigators were collecting evidence. Detective Olivia Benson and Detective Elliot Stabler arrived at the scene and exited their vehicles. They looked at each other and nodded.

Elliot let out a low whistle as his partner came into full view. "Where are you coming from in that outfit?"

Olivia was wearing boot-cut jeans and a red sleeveless v-neck satin top, which she was putting her well-worn black leather jacket over. As she walked, the four-inch heels on her boots clicked against the concrete and asphalt. She had been at 904 with Alex. Olivia looked sideways at her partner as they walked. It was obvious he had come from home, given that he was wearing a well-worn pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "I was out." She looked him up and down, sizing him up. "Where are you coming from?"

Stabler looked at her with a grin on his face. "Home. You were 'out' huh? With who?"

Deep, auburn coloured eyes studied her partner. She was not giving up the goods on her and Alex…yet. They needed more time to figure out where they were going. "Does Kathy like the way you walk?"

Elliot could tell where this was going. He squinted at his partner. "Yes, why?"

Olivia answered in a dark tone. "Because if you don't drop this you'll be walking funny for the next two days."

Stabler let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Duly noted."

The partners walked towards a uniformed police offer and showed him their identification. He acknowledged them and they ducked under the crime scene tape that stretched around the entire front of the diner and across to the side alley. Stabler looked at the uniformed cop again. "Whatta we got?"

The officer looked back at him as they walked through the side alley into the back alley. "Three victims total. This guy went on a real rampage. It's bloody mess Detectives."  
When they reached the back alley the medical examiner, Melinda Warner, was kneeling down beside the body.

Benson looked at Warner. "We got an ID?"

Warner looked up to Benson. "The owner of the diner ID's this victim as Terrence Cozier." She nodded to the open back door of the diner. "The other homicide victim he identified as Shelley Carver. Cozier, an African-American male, 26 years old, 6 '3, approximately 210 pounds."  
Benson furrowed her brow. "Cause of death?" Warren turned back to the body in front of her. "My initial exam tells me his carotid artery was severed. The attacker came up behind him as he was taking out the garbage and slit his throat. There is blood spatter on the inside of the lid to the dumpster. It appears to be the same cause of death for Shelley Carver. She is Caucasian, 31 years old, 5'8 and weighs approximately 150 pounds. Her throat was slit as well. It's a hell of a mess in there. She was washing the floor of the kitchen."

Stabler looked from the body to Warner. "What sexual trauma did Cozier or Carver receive?"

Warner looked to Stabler and shook her head. "None."

Stabler furrowed his brow. He had left his warm bed and hot wife for a case that should have been given to the Major Case squad? He was losing his patience. "Then why were we called out here?"

Warner stood up. "You caught the case because of the third victim. She was identified by the owner as Jessica O'Malley."

Benson looked from Terrence Cozier to Melinda Warner. "Was her throat slit too?"

Warner shook her head. "Not exactly. Jessica O'Malley received what appears to be a nasty laceration to the left side of her neck. The attacker cut her pants off." Warner closed her eyes, shook her head and then opened them. "She's inside; she won't let anyone come near her, including paramedics to exam her neck. Poor kid, she's really shook-up."

Stabler looked at Warner with a confused look on his face. "Kid?"

Warner nodded her heard. "Your third victim is fifteen years old."

Stabler furrowed his brow, opened his mouth slightly and shook his head as he looked from Warner to his partner. Benson's jaw dropped in shock as she looked from the M.E. to Stabler. What was a fifteen year old doing closing a diner on a Monday night?

Benson and Stabler each put on a set of booties and latex gloves before they walked through the back door of the diner and through the crime scene inside. The uniform cop had been right, there was blood everywhere. They were careful not to disturb the blood trail or anything else at the crime scene as they stood above Shelley Carver's body. She had fallen onto her left side after being attacked. The partners followed the blood pattern with their eyes, across the wall and up onto the ceiling.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "That uniform wasn't kidding."

Olivia's mouth was open as she took in the scene. "This is a lot of rage for one person; these attacks were personal. The attacker must have known the victims."

Elliot looked down at the body and nodded his head. "The attacker would have to be familiar with this place and their closing routine. He knew where each of his victims would be. These killings were intimate."

Olivia stared down at Carver. "He didn't kill the third victim. Why?"

Elliot looked at his partner and she returned the look. "I don't know, let's ask her."

The partners walked through the kitchen and to the counter. They saw Jessica O'Malley sitting behind the counter, her back against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest. Benson walked over to her until the young girl visibly flinched, then she knelt down. "Jessica O'Malley, I'm Detective Olivia Benson." Benson pointed to Stabler, who was behind her and also bent down. They had both been doing this for years. There was a fine line you walked with victims, children especially. They needed to be comforted but you also had to draw out the worst thing that had ever happened to them. "This is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. Can we ask you a few questions about what happened tonight?"

The young woman did not answer; she sat in a somewhat catatonic state staring at the floor in front of her. Stabler got up slowly and disappeared.

"Jessica you can call me Olivia. Is there anyone I can call for you? Your parents or a relative?"

Jessica stayed silent, staring straight ahead at the floor. Elliot returned with a blanket in his hands. He bent down and held it out to the young woman without getting too close. She looked down at the floor but took it from him gently, with a trembling right hand. She put it around herself gently and pulled it up to her mouth. Still looking at the floor she stated, "He told me if I said it was him he'd slit my throat from ear to ear."

Detective Stabler looked hard at the young woman, which didn't go unnoticed by her despite the fact she was transfixed on the floor. During their initial contact with victims Olivia was usually the more sympathetic of the two Detectives and Elliot played the heavy. "So you do know who did this to you?"

The young woman nodded her head but said nothing. Detective Benson looked down at the victim with understanding eyes. "We can protect you."

"How?" Jessica replied.

Stabler continued to look at her. "We can put you in what we call protective custody."

"The man that did this to you, he also murdered two of your co-workers. We can move you to a safe house where he can't find you. You will be protected twenty-four hours a day by police officers," Benson said moving slightly closer to the victim, pushing her boundaries; trying to redefine the victim's fine-line of comfort. There was a long pause as Jessica considered this prospect. She was terrified he would come back. He knew where she lived; he could come back at any time. Benson moved even closer to the victim. "Jessica, that cut looks like it's deep. Will you let us take you to the hospital to have it looked at?"

The thought of having someone touch her repulsed Jessica. The doctor would have to touch her in order to exam her neck and stitch the cut. She was also embarrassed and ashamed. "He cut my jeans. I don't want anyone to look at me," the young woman said in a quiet voice.

"No one will look at you. You can put the blanket around yourself", Stabler said.

The teenager was obviously petrified. She knew her attacker; once she identified him it would make the detectives' job a lot easier. For the first time the girl looked up at Benson "Swear to me no one will look at me."

Benson's deep brown eyes meet hazel ones. "I swear."

The young woman pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Benson looked back at her partner and nodded her head. Stabler got up and left. Having been partners for the better part of twelve years, a lot can be said in a look or nod. The teenager got up slowly and pulled the blanket completely around herself. She looked up at Olivia, who had turned her back as to not look at the girl. "K"

"Hold on just one second," Benson said.

Stabler came into view and looked at this partner. "Clear, Liv."

"Can I turn around?"

"Yeh" the teenager said wearily.

Olivia turned around and nodded at Jessica. It was always hard for the detective to tell if you should smile at a victim. On the one hand why would you want to? If the roles were reversed would you want someone to smile at you? On the other hand sometimes a smile can be comforting. Benson gave the young woman a small smile. "Let's get you to the ambulance."

As Detective Benson led Jessica out from around the counter and through the diner every cop had stopped what they were doing and had their back to the victim. They walked out the front door.

**Mercy General Hospital  
365 West 32nd Street  
Tuesday May 15, 12:45  
**

While the rape kit was being done on Jessica O'Malley, Stabler had stayed at the crime scene and taken Tony Carpino's statement. He was the owner of the diner. On the way to Mercy General, he called Captain Donald Cragen to update him on the case.

Jessica's clothing was seized as evidence. Although it had taken Benson and a female nurse ten minutes to convince the girl to take her clothing off. Jessica had done so only when both women promised to leave the room and not come back in until she opened the door. She was now clad in a cotton hospital gown.

A rape kit was normal standard procedure in most sexual assaults, provided the victim agreed to one; Jessica O'Malley's was no different. She had begged not to have one done; stating that she had not been raped. Benson stayed five feet away from Jessica once she had been allowed back in the room and pleaded with the teenager to have one done. "Jessica, you said he rubbed his penis between your legs. There might be small amounts of semen present. We need all the evidence he left behind."

It took a few minutes but the teenager agreed and signed the forms. "Are you going to be in the room when they do it?" Jessica asked, looking at the Detective.

Benson looked down at the girl. "I don't have to be, but I can. It's up to you."

"St…stay," was all Jessica could get out.

Olivia was careful to keep her distance from Jessica during the exam; she did not want to make the young girl more uncomfortable than she already was. Benson took Jessica's statement about what happened that night. The detective said she could take the statement after the exam, but Jessica insisted she wanted to get it over with. Olivia couldn't blame her. As she took the teenager's statement, Benson noticed Jessica had multiple piercing in her ears and one through her tongue. She also saw a hint of what appeared to be a tattoo on the child's right bicep. Olivia thought it was odd for such a young person to have acquired all these things.

Once the rape kit was done, the pictures were taken and Jessica's thighs and cheek were swabbed for fluids, the doctor stitched up Jessica's neck. Stabler joined them in the exam room. Once the doctor finished the last stitch on Jessica's neck he got up. "You'll have to come back in ten days and get the stitches out. We need your parents' phone number now; we can't put it off any longer."

Jessica bit down on her lower lip, her right hand still shaking.

Stabler gauged the child's reaction. "Is that who hurt you, was it your father?"

The young woman shook her head. "No. I...I don't have a father."

Benson made her way closer to the girl, trying to gauge how comfortable she was with the Detective. "We can call your mother?"

Jess looked down at herself. "No, no you can't. She's dead."

Stabler kept his distance. He knew his partner was making progress. "We can call your guardian. Who is it?"

Jess continued to look at herself. This was the scariest most humiliating and degrading thing she had ever experienced. Now she had to explain her situation to the Detectives. "No one, I live alone; above the diner."

The detectives looked at each other and then at Jessica, trying desperately to hide their shock and disbelief. The Detectives were nice enough, especially the woman. Olivia reminded Jessica a little of her mother. She looked up for the first time. "I've been thinking, about that protective custody thing you mentioned earlier."

"You would be protected twenty-four hours a day by police officers. The man who did this to you won't find you" Benson said as she put her hand out for the girl's left hand. It was a bold move on the detectives' part. It was on rare occasion that a victim would trust that quickly, especially after a rape kit. Jessica took the detective's hand. She had been through so much that night it was some-what comforting to have even a total stranger express kindness. Olivia Benson's hand was soft and warm; Jessica was nervous and cold from only having the hospital gown on.

"What police officers would be protecting me?"

Benson held the child's hand gently; quite surprised she had taken it at all. Jessica's hand was cold to the touch, which did not surprise the detective. She looked down at Jessica on the hospital gurney. "We're not sure yet. But they will protect you and keep you safe."

Jessica did not want to go home, she did not want to see the diner and she sure as hell did not was to see him again. The detectives that stood before her had promised her safety, she was going to take them up on that promise, but it was going to be on her terms. Jessica looked from Benson to Stabler as she spoke. "I only want you and Detective Stabler. I'll only say who the man is if you and Detective Stabler protect me."

The detectives look at each other. They were primaries on Jessica's case, as well as the murders of Shelley Carver and Terrence Cozier. It would be unorthodox for either of them to recuse themselves from a case for this reason. As the detectives looked back at the young victim on the gurney, the case that each of them would plead to their Captain ran through their minds. Both detectives wanted to give up their stake in the case to protect the teenager.

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room**

**Tuesday May 15, 01:30**

Benson was the first of the partners to plead her case to Captain Cragen, in front of Stabler and their A.D.A. "Cap we need to know who this guy is. Just let me take her home with me and she'll talk."

Stabler looked from his partner to their Captain. "Look Captain, I have room at my place with Maureen out on her own. I know I can get through to her. I'll take her home with me and protect her."

Captain Donald Cragen holds both of his hands up, halting his Detectives' arguments. "Hold on, both of you. What makes either of you think you are taking her home? If Ms. O'Malley wants protective custody then we'll work with Alex to set it up. But I will not have either of you involved."

A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot weighed in for the first time. She had not had time to go home and change either, opting instead to grab a cab from 904 to her office to retrieve her car. Alex knew she would be called into the SVU squad room that night. She had grabbed a long charcoal grey jacket from her office to try and cover the clothing she had on. "He's right. As the responding Detectives it goes against ethics. You're both involved in the investigation; you can't keep Jessica O'Malley safe and investigate her attacker at the same time. Don't forget this will be a capital case, two people were murdered."

Olivia sighed and looked from Alex to her Captain. "Fine. Take me off the case. I've bonded with her. She let me hold her hand in the hospital. For her to take my hand she has to trust me on some level despite the attack she endured."

"Liv's right" Stabler said as he realized his chances of protecting the girl had evaporated and Olivia's were the only ones left. "She did take Liv's hand in the ER. A level of trust has already been established in Jessica's eyes. If she is going to open up to anyone, trust anyone, it'll be Olivia."

Cragen looked at Alex and she shrugged at him. "Don, our budget isn't what it used to be. Finding the money to put her up in a hotel and feed her is going to be a tough sell, capital case or not."

Cragen pondered this and then looked hard at Benson. "Fine. Benson you are officially off the attempted rape and double homicide. You are Jessica O'Malley's protective detail until further notice."

"I'll have the paperwork drawn up, you can sign it in the morning," Alex said with a nod as she started to leave the Captain's office. She desperately wanted to get out of there. Olivia had not had time to hide what she was wearing; Alex had gotten away with her appearance so far, and did not want to press her luck. It could be disastrous if Elliot, Olivia's partner, was to see her wearing the hip hugging designer blue jeans and white and blue patterned satin halter-top she had on under the long coat. Not to mention she was not wearing a bra, which she knew would not go unnoticed by Elliot.

The Captain's voice stopped them all from leaving his office. "Not good enough. This is a double homicide. I want the paperwork drawn up tonight and signed. The D.A.'s office will pick up the rest of the tab for Jessica O'Malley. We are already going to be down a detective because Benson is going on protective detail. I want Ms. O'Malley's ID taken, now. Then I want you to take her home with you Olivia. I want her out of here ASAP. Munch and Fin are canvassing around the diner; once you have Ms. O'Malley's ID I want everything on this guy, Elliot. I want him caught before this hits the papers."

Everyone nodded and left."I'll draw up the paperwork and run it over here ASAP", Alex said as she followed the detectives towards the stairs to the crib and the doors out of the squad room.

Stabler nodded towards Alex. "Hey Alex, nice heels. You have a hot date too?" He raised his right eyebrow. "Whatta wearing under that coat?"

Alex smiled. Years in the courtroom had taught her to keep her composure, even when she was caught off-guard. It had been a rookie mistake to have not changed her four-inch heels. "Something like that Elliot…and you'll have to imagine what's under the coat."

A devilish grin played across his face as he looked from Alex's heels to her face. He had missed the A.D.A. in her absence, although not as much as his partner had. Olivia had taken Alex's 'death' pretty hard. He thought it might have to do with the fact that Alex 'died' in Olivia's arms. "Awww…come on, not even a little peek?"

Alex looked over the thin black frames of her glasses at him. "Sorry Detective, you'll have to settle for gawking at your partner." Alex looked at Olivia and winked. "You look good Liv."

A hot blush had found its way up Olivia's neck and onto her cheeks. She was thankful Alex had put on the coat but had not been prepared for the compliment. "Uhhh..thanks Alex."

Elliot shook his head. "We'll be taking Jessica's ID in the crib."

Benson opened the door to the crib and she and Stabler walked in and closed the door behind them. They walked over to the young woman, who was sitting on one of the metal cots against a wall. Jessica's knees were drawn up to her chest and she had her arms around them. The hospital had given Jess greens to leave in. Olivia bent down beside her. "We spoke to our Captain and I'll be your protective detail."

The girl gave a small smile, her right hand still shaking."Can you tell us who did this to you?," Stabler asked, hiding his anxiousness to start looking for the girl looked down at the floor; a single tear fell from her right eye and down her cheek.

"Mitch Simpson. He is a regular at the diner. Tony, the owner, he knows him…we all know him. Comes in everyday for lunch. Orders a grilled cheese and onion rings every day." Jessica answered the last part matter-of-factly.

"Mitch Simpson. I'm going to run him down in the system. We're going to get him Jessica. Thank you." Stabler got up to leave. He glanced at his partner who met his eyes. They had both been correct at the scene when it came to their initial read of the crime.

"Jess," the girl said to both detectives without actually looking at either of them, "Please, call me Jess."

"Jess, we're going to get him, I promise." In the almost thirteen years they had been partners, Olivia had never heard Elliot promise any victim anything. It surprised her. Elliot was taken with Jessica. Jess looked up at him and nodded as he turned and left.

Olivia turned her attention to Jess. "We have the rest of your statement. If you want we can get out of here."

Jess looked at the Detective. "Where are we going?"Olivia hadn't thought that far ahead. She has a two bedroom place but she hadn't intended on company.

"My place." Olivia smiled slightly and took the girls' left hand in hers.

As they walked down the stairs Elliot was at his laptop. He was determined to keep his promise to Jess and putting a face to her attacker's name was the first step.

"Hold on one second. There are forty-four men with the name Mitch Simpson in the DMV database. Jess can you identify which Mitch Simpson attacked you?" Stabler asked turning his laptop towards her.

"I don't want to see him. Please don't make me look at him" Jess started to hyperventilate. She did not want to see his face. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Mitch licking his fingers. Olivia squeezed her hand gently and it brought the teen out of her thoughts.

In a gentle tone Benson pleaded. "It's okay Jess, he can't hurt you anymore. If you don't identify him, though, we can't catch him. Please, will you take at look at the photos on the screen and pick him out if you see him?"

Jess nodded. She started to move closer to the laptop but stopped short. Sensing she didn't want to be so close to a man, Stabler rolled his chair slowly away from his desk and laptop. As he moved away Jess continued to move closer until she was directly in front of the laptop. She scrolled through the drivers' licenses' that the DMV program had assembled. She was uncomfortable; it was too quiet in the room. "Can you two talk or something. I…I…there needs to be noise in the room. I don't want anyone to look at me."

Olivia looked at her partner. "Okay, we'll talk."

"I want to follow you back to your place tonight," Elliot whispered as he stood up.

This garnered a questioning look from Olivia. "What? Why?"

"Just want to make sure you two get there."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Elliot. "El we'll be fine. I can protect her. I don't need your help."

Elliot smiled. "I know, I know, it's not that. I…I really wanted to take her home with me. There is something about her. Mother's dead, no father…ever, lives by herself. She's fifteen Liv, I just want to help her. Please just let me follow you home, for my own peace of mind."

Benson sighed. Elliot had five children of his own; she could tell he genuinely wanted to help Jess. "Fine, you can follow us home. You're not coming up though."

Elliot smiled at his partner. "Wouldn't think of it."

They turned to look at Jess just as she started to breathe rapidly and slowly back away from the laptop. Concern shot through Olivia as she watched the young woman. "Jess, what's wrong?"

The smile drained from Elliot's face immediately. "Jess is that who attacked you?"

A small noise escaped Jess's throat as fear gripped her small body.

Benson pleaded calmly trying to reassure the young victim. "Jess if that's the man you have to tell us. He won't hurt you again, I promise."

"Unnnn….that's him. It's him", Jess whined in a panicked tone as she looked down at the hospital greens that clad her legs.

"Okay, okay. It's alright. He's not here. He's not going to hurt you," Stabler said as he walked slowly over to the laptop and turned it so the screen was no longer in Jess's eye line.

"Jess, it's okay. You did really well. Now Detective Stabler can find him and arrest him," Olivia said calmly.

Jess's breathing was still erratic but the panic in her voice had dissipated. "I want to leave now. I want to put on real pants. Please can I put on real pants?" Jess was becoming increasingly more aware of her feelings and emotions. She was having trouble understanding them or putting them into words. Olivia could hear it in her voice.

"Sure. Come on I'll take you to my place."

Stabler hooked his cell phone up to his computer while Jess and his partner walked towards the door. He downloaded the license to his phone and disconnected it from the laptop. He caught up to the women in the parking lot. He followed them all the way uptown; the entire time giving instructions over his cell and making sure they weren't being followed.

**Detective Olivia Benson's Residence  
488 Amsterdam Avenue  
Tuesday May 15, 02:30**

As they walked into the apartment, Olivia turned on the lights and Jess took in her new surroundings."Nice place."

Olivia picked up some stray clothing that were lying on the couch. It had been a mad dash from the time she got home that evening until Alex had come over. Olivia had spent almost thirty minutes trying to decide what she was going to wear that night to the 904. "Thanks, I really wasn't expecting company."

Jess shrugged. "It's cool. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."Jess looked up at the brunette. "Can we go to my place and pick up some of my clothes? You took the ones I was wearing and I can't deal with these hospital greens."

She looked at the young blonde with soulful eyes. "You can't go back to your place until Mitch Simpson is caught. I can send Elliot over tomorrow, though, to pick up some things for you."

"Okay," Jess said looking depressed. The thought of having to sleep in the hospital greens disgusted Jess. She felt dirty and the greens were not helping.

"Look, all my clothes are going to be too big for you. But I bet I can find some sweat pants and a shirt for you, if you don't mind them being too big."

Jess smiled slightly. "That'll be good. Thanks, I really appreciate it." Crisis averted. Olivia seemed to be really kind and it made Jess feel better knowning that she was going to stay with the detective.

Olivia smiled sympathetically at Jess. "Come on, I'll show you to your room"

As Olivia looked through the drawers of her dresser for a sweatshirt the buzzer went off. Jess, who was standing beside her holding a pair of sweatpants, jumped and started to breathe quickly, her eyes going wild. Olivia tried to reassure her. "Jess it's okay, it's the buzzer."

Jess was on the verge of hyperventilation. "I know. He's here. He knows I told you."

"No, no, it's Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. She has the paper work for your protective detail. I called her and asked her to bring it here just before we left the station." Olivia tried to explain in an attempt to calm the girl.

"No...It's Mitch. Olivia it's him. I know it."

"It's not," Olivia took Jess's left hand and looked into her green eyes. "I swear." Jess' s breathing slowed ever so slightly."I'm going to talk to her before I let her come up here. Come with me, you'll see." They moved to the door and Olivia pressed the buzzer."Who is it?"

"It's Alex, who else would it be at 2:30 in the morning," Alex said quietly.

"Come up," Olivia said buzzing Alex in."You can go into the spare room and change while she's here if you don't want to see anyone." Olivia offered.

She was relieved and bewildered. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I really thought it was Mitch."

Olivia looked into Jess's eyes and took her left hand in her own. "It's okay. You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jess's breathing eased. "Thanks." There was a light knock at the door that startled Jess. Olivia squeezed her hand gently and reassured her, "It's okay, you're safe." Olivia let go of Jess's hand and opened the door for Alex.

Alex came through the door and Olivia closed it behind her. She still had her jacket on, but it was open now. It was unfortunate that their night had been cut short. Alex looked incredible. Olivia introduced the women to each other. "Jess, this is Alex Cabot. Alex, this is Jess."

The two women nodded at each other. Alex's eyes were sympathetic. "Here is the paperwork for the protective detail. It's been signed off on." Alex handed the papers to Olivia.

"Thanks for bringing it over, I know it's late."

Alex looked at Jess and pursed her lips. "For Jess, anything." It was not often that Alex saw the victim that soon after an attack. Normally she preped them for their testimony well after their wounds have healed, at least their physical ones. She almost always received a somewhat sanitized version of the attacks. Alex couldn't help but notice the stitches in Jess's neck or that her right hand was trembling. The young woman had been through so much already; the very least Alex thought she could do was get some paperwork together. Plus she got to see Olivia, which was always a great thing. Seeing the Detective with those jeans, that top and those four-inch heeled boots made Alexandra Cabot weak in the knees.

"Thanks," Jess said. "I'm gonna shower and change into these, if that's okay with you?" she asked looking at Olivia. She nodded at Jess and the teenager retired to the bathroom.

"Has she said much?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Not really. She's given her statement. She told us she's an orphan who isn't in the system, which I would like to find out more about. She wants to go back to her apartment for clothes. I told her she couldn't go back until Simpson is caught but that I'd have El go over there tomorrow to get some stuff for her."

"She's so young. Has she cried?" Alex asked.

The detective sighed. "I know, God she's 15. She has cried only a single tear from what I've seen."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Really? Are you going to try and talk to her?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not tonight, I think I'll just try and get her to go to sleep. I'll try to get her to talk tomorrow. I'm sorry about tonight. I was having a great time at 904. Until Simpson is behind bars, Jess is staying here so that kindda puts the kibosh on any dates at all."

The A.D.A. held up her hands. "Oh Liv, don't worry about it. Jess is your priority."

After twenty minutes Jess reappeared, with wet hair and wearing a sweatshirt and pants of Olivia's. Alex couldn't believe how innocent the fifteen year old looked. She wasn't sure if it was the oversize clothes or the sadness in the teenager's eyes. Her heart ached for Jess. The pain the young girl had endured that night, Alex could only image. It sickened her and made her glad she would at some point get to prosecute Jess's attacker."It's late. I'm gonna go and let you two get some sleep." Alex said, finality in her voice.

"Goodnight," Olivia said and smiled.

Jess looked up at the tall blonde. "Thanks, Alex. Goodnight."

"You're welcome Jess. Goodnight," and with that Alex turned and left.

Olivia closed and locked the door after her and then turned to Jess. "It's late, do you want to go to sleep?", Olivia asked.

"I guess." Jess tried to keep her voice steady. Sleeping was the last thing she wanted to do. In some way, she wished that woman Alex had stayed. The thought of being alone, in a dark room terrified Jess. Throwing up and crying were pretty much the only things running through her mind. Olivia must be tired, though. It's late, Jess thought.

"I'll get changed and come in to see you before I go to bed," Olivia said taking the young woman's left hand in hers and squeezing it. Jess was not sure why but it felt good when Olivia did that. Jess's right hand hadn't stopped shaking. It scared her that it was shaking at all, but she was glad Olivia hadn't made a big deal about it.

"K," was all Jess could get out as she and Olivia walked down the hall still holding hands. They parted ways at the room Jess was to sleep in. It was a nice sized room, bigger than her own. It had a queen sized bed, closet, dresser; night stands on either side of the bed and a good-sized window on the opposite side of the room from the door. She walked over to the bed, drew the covers back and sat down. The only light in the room was from the light on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. The young girl laid down and pulled the covers over herself. She didn't want to close her eyes. She didn't want to see him, hear him, smell him. Jess couldn't do it; she was going to be sick. As the teenager turned to run to the bathroom, Olivia came in the room. Jess put her hand over her mouth and ran past Olivia, through the doorway and across the hall into the bathroom. She made it just in time. Olivia came into the bathroom, but didn't touch Jess. She wet a cloth and gave it to Jess.

Calmly she coaxed the young woman. "Put this on the back of your neck."Jess did and instantly felt cooler. She was relieved Olivia hadn't put it on the back of her neck herself. Olivia opened the cabinet above the sink; Jess was sitting on the floor now looking up at her. She rummaged around and found a toothbrush still in its package. She handed it to the girl. "When you're ready, you can brush your teeth with this."

Olivia said looking down at Jess. She was mortified. She couldn't believe Olivia had just seen her throw up. Fuck."Thanks," Jess replied sheepishly. Olivia knew Jess was embarrassed; she tried to reassure her. "It's okay. It's a natural reaction to what happened to you tonight."

Jess tried to regain some dignity through her sarcasm. "Great what's next? Is my head going to spin around on my neck and am I going to vomit pea soup?"

Olivia smiled slightly. "It's a pretty safe bet you're head won't spin around. I can't promise much beyond that. Everyone reacts differently."

The teen's tone changed completely, she now whispered. "Why won't my hand stop shaking?"

Olivia looked down at her. "I'm not sure. It might be stress related. I can take you to see a doctor tomorrow."

"No, no...I don't want to see any more doctors. The rape kit, the pictures, they...they were enough. Please don't make me go to a doctor," Jess pleaded.

Olivia put her hands up, palms out. "Okay, okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Its okay to feel scared, it's natural to get sick, to be angry or hurt."

How about feeling weak, ashamed, embarrassed, guilty? Any of those normal? Jess wanted to ask, she couldn't bring herself to say them out loud. Olivia sat on the floor on the other side of the bathroom, her back against the wall.

"You are going to feel a lot of things. They are all normal, but they are going to be very powerful. They are going to be incredibly overwhelming for you to deal with on your own. I know you don't want to see a doctor, but you might want to think about seeing a therapist. You don't have to decide now, just...just think about it."

Jess sighed.

"When I was a little girl and couldn't sleep my mother would read to me. Do you want me to read to you?"Jess thought about this for a minute. She wouldn't be alone, the light would have to be on for Olivia to read and it wouldn't be quiet.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Once Jess had brushed her teeth she joined Olivia in the living room. Out of all the books Olivia had there was only one that caught the young woman's eyes. It had come out in the movie theater last year, but had been a very successful novel before Hollywood had sunk its teeth into it. She picked the book out and went to the bedroom where she was to sleep. The blonde got in bed and pulled the covers up. Olivia entered the room with a chair in her hands.

Jess looked at Olivia, confused. "I don't get it, what's with the chair?"

Olivia met Jess's eyes. "I'm going to put it here beside the bed to read to you."

"You can lay in the bed, just…just…" there it was, but Jess couldn't say it. She wanted to, she just didn't know how. How can she explain herself if she doesn't even comprehend her own feelings? Jess wanted Olivia to be close, but not too close. She was unsure why she wanted Olivia to lay with her. Jess didn't even know her.

Jess pulled the comforter from the other side of the bed over to herself and bunched it up, leaving just the sheet on the other side.

"You want me to lay there?" Olivia asked looking down at the empty side of the bed.

Jess could not make eye contact with Olivia. "Yeah."

"It's okay, I won't touch you, I promise," Olivia said softly.

She pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and propped up the two pillows on the empty side of the bed. She sat down on the bed and stretched her legs out and leaned back against the pillows. She drew the blanket around herself, looked down at the teenager and smiled. Olivia had never once touched her while she got into the bed. Jess met Olivia's eyes and smiled back at her. Olivia cracked the spine of the book and started to read. After the first chapter Jess could feel herself fading between awake and asleep. She was hugging the bunched up comforter that was acting as a barrier between her and Olivia.

"Olivia?" Jess said in a very sleepy tone.

"Uh huh," Olivia replied.

"Thanks…for knowing."

"You're welcome, Jess."

As Olivia took a breath and continued reading, Jess drifted off. Even though Marley was being destructive and amusing, the last thing the young girl remembered hearing was Olivia's calming voice and smelling the faint scent of her perfume.

The muffled sound of car horns honking ten stories below on the street woke Olivia up. Her guess was it was sometime in the eight o'clock hour. Sun was peeking out from behind the blinds on the window and the noise of rush hour in New York City was in full swing. Olivia's shirt felt tight, as if it had twisted under her while she turned in her sleep. Olivia hadn't moved though, she had unconsciously respected the boundary of the comforter that Jess had built the night before. Olivia was still propped up on the pillows and the book was dog-eared on her lap. As the brunette's gaze passed over the book, it fell on the young girl beside her. Jess looked even younger and more fragile than she had at any point the night before. It always amazed Olivia how much younger people looked when they were sleeping. She was glad that blonde had fallen asleep. The last thing Jess said to Olivia made the detective glad she had fought to take the child home with her. Years of experience had allowed Olivia to fill in most of the blanks last night. She wouldn't always be able to do that; Jess was going to have to see a psychiatrist whether she liked it or not. It was then that Olivia realized why her shirt felt so tight. Jess had a handful of the bottom left side of the shirt clutched in her fist, along with some of the comforter. Jess's hands were pulled right up between her mouth and nose. Olivia smiled as the sight pulled at the strings of her heart; it was one of the most endearing sights she'd ever witnessed. The child's right hand had stopped shaking. Not wanting to wake her, Olivia closed her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep.

Olivia woke next to the sound of her shower running. Her shirt was stretched but no longer tight and the bed beside her was empty. Olivia turned over and touched where Jess had been curled up, it was cold; she had been up for awhile. Olivia got up and sauntered into her own room and for the first time that day looked at a clock, 9:30 a.m. Coffee and the paper.

Looking up from the Times that she had delivered to her apartment when Jess walked into the kitchen, Olivia motioned over to the coffee pot.

"There's coffee if you want some."

"No, I'm good. I don't drink anything hot."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at this comment. She looked at the blonde to question this when she realized the young woman was wearing her clothes. She had on pair of Olivia's jeans that were rolled up at the bottom and a hoodie with Siena College written across the front of it. The hoodie, like the jeans was too large for the 15 year-old's body. Jess was about five feet tall and maybe weighed a buck-ten, Olivia was just less than 5'8 and weighed more than 110.  
Instead of commenting on the coffee thing she decided to comment on the clothes.  
"That's my favorite hoodie you have on there."

Jess had been on her way to a kitchen chair when she froze. "I'm sorry. I know I should have asked before I took your clothes. I didn't want to wake you though. I can wear another shirt if you'd prefer."

Olivia smiled her trademark crooked smile, leaned over and took Jess's left hand in her right. "You are welcome to my clothes, even my favorite ones, anytime but why don't we go shopping and get you some new ones."

"Thanks but that's too much. I think I'd just like my real clothes, from my apartment. Can we give a list to Elliot like you said last night?"

Olivia winked at Jess. "Absolutely, if you don't drink coffee what do you have for breakfast?" It occurred to the detective that the woman sitting before her was only fifteen. It had been somewhat foolish of the brunette to think the teenager could get by on only coffee for breakfast.

"Eggs, home fries, bacon, toast and chocolate milk. I go down to the diner for breakfast every morning before school, Tony cooks it for me." Jess smiled at the thought of Tony, but the smiled faded quickly as her thoughts went back to the night before.

Olivia contemplated this for a minute. In the fridge she had exactly six beers, three condiments and a jug of milk on the cusp of expiration in the fridge. Clearly, they'd be getting breakfast from a drive-up window today.

"Why don't you watch TV. I'll get ready and we'll head to the station house."

Jess looked at the paper in Olivia's hands. "Can I read the paper instead?"

Olivia smiled at her "Of course. I won't be long"

As Olivia ran around her room with her wet hair in a towel she made a mental list in her head.  
Feed Jess  
Get her to make a list for Elliot  
Get status update on the case from the guys  
Take Jess to school to get homework from her teachers  
Make sure she gets her clothes  
Go grocery shopping

When Olivia entered the kitchen to retrieve Jess she realized the young woman had turned on the radio. Years of experience told the detective Jess was showing signs of not being able to understand how she felt or even what she felt. Add psychiatrist appointment to the list of things to do today. Jess was doing the Sudoku. She looked up over the top of the paper at Olivia as she entered.

"You know you have no food in your fridge right?"

Olivia smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I know, today is grocery day."

"If I wasn't here it wouldn't be grocery day would it?" Jess deadpanned.

Olivia raised her right eyebrow at Jess and the right side of her mouth tugged up in a half smile. The kid had actual made a joke and it was funny.

The brunette nodded, still in a half smile. "Touché. Take the paper to go; we are going to the station house now."

The car ride had been quiet but not uncomfortable. Jess had played DJ, opting for the all '70's and '80's radio station. It was a nice surprise. They got breakfast in a paper bag from a guy in a drive-up window. Olivia parked her car in the lot and the two women walked up the stairs of the 1-6 and into the squad room, breakfast bag in hand.

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room  
Tuesday May 15, 10:30**

"You walked in here with breakfast and didn't call in to take our order, that takes some hutspa," Munch said as he walked away from the coffee maker with his second cup that morning towards his desk, Olivia and Jess.

Jess took Olivia's left hand in her right and hid behind her slightly. It was the first time the girl had reached out for the detective. Olivia squeezed her hand gently. John had not met Jess the night before; she knew he would not have been as social if he knew she was their only living vic. Olivia tried to quell the young woman's fear.

"It's okay", Olivia whispered behind her, "That's Detective Munch. He works with me."  
Jess came out from behind Olivia but didn't let go of her hand. Jess sized up Detective John Munch. He was much taller than her; probably Jewish given his use of the word "hutspa" and despite being pretty loud he seemed like a nice enough man. He met Olivia and Jess in the middle of the bullpen.

"I'm sorry John; it's been a busy morning. Detective Munch this is Jess, Jess this is Detective Munch. He is investigating your case."

It was then that it registered for John just who the young woman with Olivia was. He shouldn't have made a big deal about breakfast. The two nodded at each other.

"Hey Liv," Fin said coming down the stairs from the crib. Olivia and Jess turned to see Fin.

"Morning Fin. Jessica O'Malley this is Detective Tutuola, he is also investigating your case."

"Hey Jessica, you can call me Fin."

A small smile creased Jess's face. "Hey Fin, you can call me Jess." Fin was also much taller than Jess; he had a larger build than Munch. That should have made Jess fear him, but Fin's eyes were kind.

Olivia was also still looking at Fin. "Where's El?"

Fin looked from Jess to Olivia. "Sleeping in the crib. He was the last to hit it last night."

Olivia looked at Jess and motioned to Elliot's desk. "You can sit at Elliot's desk for now."

Jess pulled out the chair, sat down and dove into the brown paper bag of food. She was starving. It was rare that she ate breakfast this late; normally she was at school by now.

Olivia, Munch and Fin watched her and spoke quietly to each other.

"Whatta we got on this case gentleman?"

"We could tell you", Fin said.

"But then we'd have to kill you," Munch finished.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the other detectives. "Come on guys."

Fin looked at her. "No way Liv, you're not on this case."

Benson looked between Munch and Fin. "I don't need to know the particulars. I just want to know where the case is at."

Munch sighed. He knew he should not tell Olivia anything, but since they didn't have much, it was not like he was divulging anything.

"Elliot called me on his cell and had Fin and I check out the address he got from DMV, once we finished at the crime scene. Fin and I sat on the house most of the night; he never came back. Elliot went over Tony Carpino's statement. He couldn't ID the killer. Cabot had a judge woken up at the crack of dawn this morning to sign a search warrant, off Jess's ID, for Simpson's residence."

"Stabler met Munch and me at Simpson's place before the ink was dry on the warrant. We tossed the joint and found some interesting pictures." Fin raised his eyebrows.

Olivia looked surprised. "What kind of pictures?"

"Pictures taken with a telephoto lens.", Munch said.

Olivia was slightly creeped out. "What are the pictures of?"

"Not what, who; they're all of Jess. Dating back probably about two years," Fin said.

"Bastard's been stalking her." Olivia was visibly angered. "She says he comes into the diner for lunch every day, orders the same thing. What else was at Simpson's place?"

"Not much. Found some pay stubs from a telemarketing company. Stabler said he'd run it down this morning. A laptop that we sent over to Computer Crimes at One P.P. Simpson's neat but this guy leads a meager life."

Olivia raised her right eyebrow. "That says a lot coming from you, John."

"We have a bigger problem. Unless Stabler finds him at work today, we've got zip on Simpson. No bloody clothes, no knife, and no bloody shoes. The only pictures we found in his place were of Jess; no family pictures. No credit card receipts or bank statements. He's got a driver's license but no vehicle registered. We ran his social and he does have a chequing account that we are tracking. We left a squad car at his place but I doubt he's comin' back. If he ain't at work, he's in the wind," Fin said as he shook his head.

The three were interrupted by Jess's weak voice. "Did you find him?"

The detectives turned to look at her and realized she wasn't addressing them at all.  
They saw Stabler standing beside Jess.

"Not yet Jess. We're working on it though. We've been to his apartment and I'm going to where he works now to see if I can find him. If he isn't at work, do you know anywhere else he might be?"

Jess shook her head as she looked up at the detective. "All I know is that he would come into the diner at one o'clock for lunch."

"You never saw him outside of the diner?"

"No, never. He creeped me out. I was only cooking his food, but he would watch me, through the cutout in the wall between the kitchen and dining area. He always stared at me. After the third time he came in and did this I told Tony. Tony would try to talk to Mitch while I was cooking his order to distract him."

Jess was really uncomfortable talking about Mitch. She understood that she had to answer the detective's questions but she hated doing it.

"Did it work?" Olivia asked. Jess had the attention of all four SVU detectives now.

The young woman shook her head. "Not really. Mitch would talk to Tony but still watch me. Tony couldn't always talk to him either. The lunch rush isn't over until around two-thirty; the diner was hoppin' until around then. Tony did his best, but the place was normally packed."  
Munch looked at Jess. "When did he start coming into the diner for lunch?"

Jess looked down at Elliot's desk. She felt sick to her stomach talking about Mitch and the diner. She swallowed hard and tried to continue. "About two years ago. I only started cooking at the diner after my mom died. She waitresses there for years before she died. I practically grew up in the last booth by the windows. Tony and his wife Connie gave my mom a good deal on the rent for the apartment above the diner if she opened every morning at five. She did, which means I did. She would have the cook make me breakfast every morning before I was picked up for school. I would be dropped off at the diner after school and do my homework in the last booth by the window. If I got my homework done Tony would let me do small things around the diner, scoop ice cream; take small orders out to people. After my mom died Tony and Connie were really there for me. Tony taught me how to cook in the kitchen. Connie talked to my teachers so I would only have to go to school in the morning. After school I go to the diner and cook for the lunch and dinner rushes. When it's slow, I do my homework in the booth."

"Jess I'm going to see if I can find Simpson at his work. I may have some more questions for you later though if you're up to them."

Elliot could see the child withdraw; they had pushed her to her limit and she needed a break. If you push a vic too hard too fast you can cause more harm than good.

"K. Elliot?"

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack in the corner of the room.  
Jess, turned to look at Elliot. "If you find him, will you let me know?"

"Of course." Stabler smiled at the young woman and she smiled back. The four detectives moved away from Jess to talk.

"I should go with you to Simpson's place of work."

Elliot looked at his partner. "No, Liv you can't. You can't be involved in the case. I'll be fine. I doubt he'll be there anyway."

Olivia sighed. "Fine. I need someone to go over to Jess's apartment to pick up some things. I'll have her make a list."

Munch looked at Olivia. "We can do that. We were going to talk to Tony at the diner anyway. Maybe he can shed some light on Simpson."

Olivia nodded. "Did the rape kit or DNA come back from the lab yet?"

"Nothing yet, they probably only started processing it an hour ago", Fin said, looking at Olivia.

"We'll let you know when it comes back."

Olivia smiled slightly. "Thanks guys."

Stabler turned and left for Simpson's work. Olivia turned to Jess. "Hey Jess, you wanna make a list for Detectives' Munch and Fin? They are going over to your apartment and the diner."

Jess tensed up. She really did not want Munch and Fin getting her clothing. She would feel more comfortable if Olivia got her clothing. "Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

Jess furrowed her brow. "Privately?"

"Sure."

Fin looked at Olivia. "Olivia we're gonna head out. Text us with the list. Later Jess."

"Wait, you're going to see Tony right?" Jess asked. She did not have anything personal against Munch or Fin. They were men and she really just felt uncomfortable with them going through her things.

"Yeah we have some questions for him."

"When you talk to him can you tell him I say hey, that I'm safe and that I miss him and Connie?" Jess genuinely did miss them both. If Tony had not come back last night when he did, Mitch would have absolutely raped Jess.

"Yeah sure, we'll let him know."

"Thanks. See ya."

Munch and Fin grabbed their coats and left; Olivia leaned on Elliot's desk and looked down at Jess.

Jess looked up at Olivia. "Can't you go to my place?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I can't. Once I became your protective detail, I was taken off your case. I can't help in the investigation, including going to your place."

The more the teenager had thought about a man getting her clothing the less comfortable she had become with the prospect. "I…I don't want them going to get my clothes." Jess looked away from Olivia not being able to bring herself to look at the detective.

Olivia leaned down trying to get Jess to make eye contact. "How come?"

Uncomfortable with the prospect of the two male detectives going through some of her clothing Jess's tone changed, she weakly whined, "Unnnn…they're going to see."

Olivia squinted her eyes. "See what? What don't you want them to see?"

Jess looked directly at Olivia, her facial feature change from meek to anger. "What do you think?" she hissed as she got up and hustled upstairs to the crib.

Stunned, Olivia racked her brain. She was supposed to be able to fill in this blank. Why couldn't she? What wouldn't Jess want Fin and Munch to see? The blonde was fifteen, how the hell was she supposed to know this shit? If she didn't figure this out immediately and go after Jess, Olivia will lose any trust she had build with the young woman. Before Olivia even thought about it, her fingers were dialing the number.

"Hello," came the voice on the other end of the call.

"Hey Kathy, it's Olivia."

Worry set in Kathy voice. "Hey Olivia…Is Elliot okay?"

"Oh yeah, yes he's fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Kathy sighed in relief. "It's okay. Sorry, it's just an automatic response. What's up?"

"We're working on a case and I need some advice."

"From me?" Kathy questioned.

"Yeah, I need a mother's perspective. A fifteen-year-old girl was attacked. She can't go back to her apartment, but she wants things from inside it, like clothes. She asked me to get her stuff, but I can't, I have to send Fin and Munch. She got really upset but won't say why. What am I missing? What wouldn't a 15 year-old girl want us to see?"

"You're kidding right?" Kathy said sarcastically.

"No, what is it?"

"You said among other things she wants clothes right?"

"Yes."

"Would you want Fin and Munch to get your clothes?"

"Look, Munch is a little weird but I wouldn't care if he grabbed some jeans and shirts for me."  
"This isn't about Munch or jeans and shirts. Think about it, Olivia. What else would you need them to get for you?"

Silence

Kathy sighed. "Uh…seriously? They go under the jeans and shirts, Olivia."

It hit Olivia. "Shit! She doesn't want them to see her bra and underwear."

"Absolutely. I mean come on, John Munch getting your bra and underwear for you? Would you ever let that happen?"

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. Mental headslap. "No. Shit. Now what? I can't go over there."  
"I don't get it. If you're all working the case, why can't you?" She opened her eyes. "I'm not working the case in the conventional sense."

"It's really none of my business but if you want to elaborate on that I'm listening."

"The victim is in Protective Custody, my custody. I can't investigate her case and protect her so I can't go over to her apartment."

"She's fifteen huh? Good luck with that. They're hard to deal with at that age. I can only imagine what she is feeling."

Olivia looked down at the floor of the squad room. "I know. Up until now I was doing pretty well, I think. She's not talking very much, but it's almost as if she wants me to read her mind. Like I'm supposed to know how she feels or what she wants. The traumatic part I think I'm doing okay with. It's the everyday stuff I'm having trouble with. You know the clothes, the food…"

"Food, what food?" Kathy questioned.

Olivia looked around the room and sighed. "I have no food in my fridge. We got take-out for breakfast. While she did eat it, I get the distinct impression she's expecting real food for her next meal."

"Most likely. If she is used to home-cooked food I'm sure she'll want that now more than ever. I know you can't discuss the case but if you need any more advice, call me. If you have time you can always bring her and yourself over here for some real food. Feel free to bring my husband too."

Olivia could tell by her tone Kathy was sincere but was also smiling.

"Thanks so much Kathy. I may take you up on the offer."

"Anytime, bye Olivia."

"Bye Kathy."

Olivia hung up and climbed the stairs to the crib. She stopped short when she saw Jess sitting on the couch outside the crib. Olivia walked over and sat down on the other side of the couch. She looked at Jess.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about all the clothes you would need. Why don't you limit the list of clothing to pants and shirts and I'll take you shopping for the rest."

Jess shrugged and stared out over the squad room, not being able to make eye contact with Olivia. "It's okay. I don't know why I got so angry with you. It's not your fault, you've been nothing but nice to me. I shouldn't have freaked out on you. I just…don't understand myself. You don't have to buy me that stuff. I can buy it if you would just take me to a store."

Olivia knew this was coming; the mood swings, over-reactions, being uncomfortable with most people in general, but especially men. It was all a normal reaction to her attack. Olivia tried to reassure Jess that she had not taken the over-reaction personally.

"Jess, I have been doing this job for a long time. Plus I am Elliot Stabler's partner. It is going to take a lot more than what you did to offend me. You are working through a lot of emotions right now. I told you last night they were going to be powerful. It is completely normal. As for the clothing, I won't be buying them for you, the city of New York will."

Jess finally looked at Olivia with a questioning look on her face. "I don't get it?"

Olivia gave the child a half smile. "As part of your protective detail, anything that needs to be bought for you the city of New York pays for."

Jess raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"  
Olivia nodded her head. "Yup."

Jess furrowed her brow. "How many people in this city have a protective detail in a year?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and estimated. "It varies but in any given year hundreds, give or take."

Jess expelled some air. "Shit, no wonder this city is fuckin' broke."

It was the second joke Jess had made and Olivia had to laugh, it was pretty good.

"Why don't we go back down to the desks? You can make a list, I'll text it to Fin and then I want to hear more about this only going to school until noon thing."

Jess looked across the desk at Olivia and held out her hand. "Here give me your phone, I'll text Fin."

Olivia handed Jess her phone across the desks, with a raised eyebrow. With a few clicks Jess had a partial list made:  
1. Everything in the third and fourth drawer of the dresser.  
2. Picture of my mom on the bedside table.  
3. All textbooks sitting by the computer.

"Olivia can they bring my computer back here?" Jess asked without looking up from the cell phone.

"No, it's too much. Hopefully you won't be away that long. Is there something specific you need off of it? I can give them a flash drive and they can get it from the computer for you."

Jess looked up at Olivia from the phone. "No, I just need a computer to do my homework and communicate with my teachers."

Olivia met Jess's eyes. "Yeah about that. You can't go back to your school but I can have  
Elliot go over there and talk to your teachers."

Jess shook her head. "Naw, there's no need. I can just email them and they can send me my assignments. I've pulled extra shifts at the diner before and missed school. My teachers are pretty understanding. I keep my grades up whether I'm at school or not. Can I borrow your laptop; I can do it right now?"

Olivia smiled and nodded at Jess. "How about that list first."

"It's done, here." Jess hit send on the phone and the message was sent. She pushed the cell across Elliot's desk and Olivia took it.

Olivia raised her right eyebrow. "That didn't take long. Are you sure you don't want  
anything else?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Olivia pushed her laptop across the desks. "Here is my laptop"

Grabbing the laptop, Jess checked her email and sent some emails to her teachers requesting homework for the day. She didn't tell them about what happened last night, only that she wouldn't be at school for a few days.

Jess looked over top of the laptop. "Can we go shopping now?"

Olivia looked at her and smiled. "Yeah let's get outta here."

**Jessica O'Malley's Residence  
7th Ave and W 27th Street  
Tuesday May 15, 11:30am**

"Got a text from Liv, Jess just wants the clothes from the third and fourth drawers of her  
dresser, a picture of her mom and all the textbooks by the computer. I'll grab that stuff," Fin said as he walked into the bedroom with a bag.

"Not much here. The only things worth anything in here are the guitars, violin, the computer and the records," Munch said loud enough for Fin to hear him in the other room.

"She's fifteen and trying to make it on her own; what were you expecting Paris Hilton's penthouse?" Fin asked.

"No, but most fifteen-year-olds have cell phones, iPods, video game systems. Jess has guitars, a computer, record player and records," Munch observed.

"I get the impression Jess isn't like most fifteen-year-olds. Plus that computer isn't just any computer. Double monitor set-up, two towers, external hard drive; Jess has got thousands of dollars worth of equipment there. Check this out," Fin said coming out of the bedroom and stepping towards the fridge. He picked up a list that was held to the fridge by a Coke magnet.

The two detectives stood beside each other "Cell phone, iPod, laptop, trip to Disney World,Hudson University' s journalism or screen writers programs, Harvard's Law school…what is this?"

"It's a list of things Jess wants; wants to have, wants to do, wants to achieve," Tony said.

"And you are?" Munch inquired.

"Tony. I own the building. Is Jess okay? No one will tell me anything, where is she?"

Fin looked at Tony "We can't tell you where she is, but she's safe. We have some questions for you."

Munch pulled out a pad of paper, a pen and he and Fin both pulled out their badges. "I'm Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. What's your full name?"

"Anthony Carpino."

"How well do you know Mitch Simpson?" Fin asked

"Mitch? Is that who did this? Is that who killed Terence and Shelley and attacked Jess?"

"He has been identified as a suspect," Munch admitted.

"That mother-fucker! I'll kill him!"

Fin moved towards Tony. "Sir, calm down."

Tony calmed slightly. "I want to see my little Jess. I want to make sure she is okay."

"You can't, she's in protective custody. What do you know about Mitch Simpson?" Munch pushed.

"He's a fuckin' creep. Always sat at the counter for lunch at one o'clock. He stared at Jess the whole time. I just thought he was a little pervy. You deal with all kinds of people in the diner, punks, suits, cops, lawyers, homeless, blue-collar, hookers….a guy watching my cook was sceevy, but it seemed small in the grand scheme of things," Tony looked down at the floor, visibly troubled that he had misjudged Simpson. He could not believe Terrence and Shelley were dead. He also could not shake the glazed-over distant look in Jess's eyes as she sat behind the counter after the attack.

"Aside from watching Jess, did Simpson ever do anything else out of the ordinary?"

Tony shook his head as he looked at Munch. "Not that I recall. He's the type of guy you forget as soon as he's out of sight. The only reason I remember the little I do is because he has come in everyday for like two years and ordered the same thing for lunch."

"How did he pay?"

Tony looked at Fin. "Cash, exact change every time. Can you please tell my little Jess that I am sorry I didn't come back sooner? I wish I could have stopped him. I…I just can't believe he hurt little Jess…," Tony broke down. He put his hands over his face as he cried.

Munch put a hand on Tony's right shoulder as it shook. "We'll tell her. Once we catch Simpson, you can see Jess. She wants to see you, too. She's been asking about you and your wife. Can we go downstairs to the diner? We need to look at the crime scene again."

Tony collected himself. "Yeah. Come downstairs."

Fin grabbed the textbooks and put them in the duffel bag along with Jess's clothing and the picture of her mother. The three left the apartment, locking the door behind them. The detectives followed Tony down to the diner.

If you would like to read the rest of Scent please visit:

.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Scent - Chapter Two**

**Chapter Two:  
The Three-Ringed-Circus **

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room  
Tuesday May 15, 13:45**

"We come bearing gifts," Munch said as he and Fin entered the squad room with pizzas, and bag of clothing and all Jess's textbooks.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their respective desks and Jess was sitting at the end of Olivia's writing a paper for her English class on Olivia's laptop; her teachers had replied to her emails while she and Olivia were shopping. Elliot had been to Simpson's place of work. They said he called in sick. Elliot had called Alex to see if she could get a warrant to pull the LUDS on 'We'll Call You', the telemarketing firm Simpson worked for. Cabot had worked her magic and compelled a judge to sign the warrant. Elliot had met her at the courthouse to get the warrant. She gave it to him and he took it back to the squad to start running the LUDS.

Elliot looked at Munch "Tell me you didn't get the pizza from Pino's again. That place has rats in it the size of house cats."

Olivia looked at Fin and shook her head. "Seriously Fin, tell me you didn't condone another pizza from there?"

"Would everyone relax? It's not from Pino's," Munch said, slightly offended.

"Yeah they were shut down by the Health Board last week," Fin deadpanned.

Fin set the bag of clothing and the textbooks down beside Jess. The two pizza boxes were set down on Olivia and Elliot's desks and the four detectives dug in. It was the first time it was quiet in the room.

Elliot looked at Jess. "Dig in kid," he said with his mouth full.

Jess watched the detectives devour the pie. "Do you people always eat like this?"

Olivia threw a roll of paper towels at Elliot. "No. Most of us have manners and don't talk with our mouth full."

Elliot stuck his tongue out with pizza still on it. "What?"

This garnered disgusted faces and noises all around.

"Elliot, you sicken me," Jess said laughing and grabbed a slice out of the box. She took one bite and knew where Munch and Fin had gotten the pizza from.

Olivia swallowed her first bite. "This pizza is the best, where'd you get it from?"

Jess looked at Fin and Munch and smiled. "Tony. You got this from the diner didn't you?"

"Yeah. He really misses you Jess. He wanted you to know that he is thinkin' about you and wants to see you when this is all over," Fin said.

"I miss him too." She really did. If she could see any two people right now she would see Tony and Connie. Jess just wanted to thank Tony for coming in when he did the night before.

"Benson, my office!" Captain Cragen barked from his half open doorway.

Captain Cragen started in on Benson as she closed the door to his office. "I thought you had gone for the day?"

"I took Jess shopping. We had to come back to the squad to get the clothes Munch and Fin picked up for her at her place." Olivia could tell where this was going. Cragen wanted her and Jess out of the squad room.

"I trust you'll be leaving soon then? This isn't a daycare Olivia; you should be at home with her. She's fifteen; this squad is no place for her." Cragen said shaking his head at Olivia from across his desk.

Benson nodded at her Captain. "I know, you're right. After she's finished lunch I'll take her home."

"See that you do. Oh and stay out of the Simpson case," Cragen warned.

Benson nodded and left the captain's office.

"Alex, you want a slice?" Jess asked.

Alex had come to the squad room looking for Olivia. They had to go over her testimony for a case tomorrow. "Uh.."

Elliot chimed in. "Come on, have one."

Jess egged her on. "Best pie in the city."

Alex smiled as she looked at the young victim. Since her return she had not spent a lot of time socializing with the detectives. It was her own fault, she had been asked out to their local watering hole many times over the last few months. Alex had wanted to keep a distance between herself and the squad; she had answered enough questions about her time away. This was different though, she had never had a victim ask her to have lunch. "Well I have to try that." Alex put down her brief case, took a slice and bit into it. "This really is the best slice I've had in a long time. Where's it from?"

Jess smiled. "Tony's Diner. He makes the best of everything."

Olivia joined the group at the desks. She and Alex exchange nods. Jess was the only one who picked up on it. There was something exchanged between the detective and the A.D.A. Jess wasn't sure what it was, but she knew there was definitely a story there.

Fin nodded to the now closed Captain's office door. "What was that about?"

Olivia looked over at Jess. "Jess after lunch we are going back to my place."

For all intents and purposes, Jess actually liked being in the squad room. There was always someone around and it was never quiet. She liked Olivia's place but Jess knew it would be too quiet there. "What? Why?"

Olivia raised her right eyebrow. She found it odd that the young woman wanted to stay in the squad. "Because."

Jess looked at Olivia but she didn't push anymore. It wasn't her place.

Alex looked at Olivia. "Olivia, we need to go over your testimony for the trial tomorrow."

Olivia sighed. "Oh shit, that's right. I have to testify at the Menendez trial tomorrow."

"We can do it here, in the squad." Alex suggested.

"Olivia I can just finish my homework here. You and Alex can do whatever you need to, it's cool."

The detective sighed. It was far from cool.

Elliot took out his wallet from his back pocket and fished out a dollar. He slipped it across the desk, "Jess, why don't you get yourself a soda out of the machine?"

"Subtle", Jess said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the detective but took the cue and the money and left.

"What the hell happened in there?" Fin asked

"Captain wants me to take Jess to my place. He says the squad is not place for her. I have to agree with him. Alex can we do the prep at my place?"

The thought of going to Olivia's place sounded like a nice way to spend the afternoon to Alex. The problem was they did have to get work done. They could not throw caution to the wind and fuck around. Not only that, Jess would be there. Alex was not sure Olivia had thought this through completely. "Yeah I guess. Are you sure you want to be prepped in front of Jess though?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Hits a little close to home. I don't want her to hear that crap."

"Look, prep in Interview one. I'll watch Jess," Elliot said as he looked at his partner.

Olivia shook her head. "Captain's not going to like that. You can't just stay here and baby-sit, we gotta get Simpson."

"I'm running a search for any property he owns and pulling his LUDS. Plus I'm going through the small bit of evidence from Simpson's place. I can do all that right here in the squad."

"Where are we on the Simpson case anyway?" Alex asked. She genuinely wanted to know, but also asked because she knew Olivia couldn't.

"He wasn't at work, called in sick as you already know. Once the LUDS come back hopefully we can get TARU to trace where the call originated. Hasn't been home, hasn't been to the diner, doesn't have a car, no credit cards. We ran his social and got his bank account, only a chequing and we're tracking it. Wasn't friendly with his co-workers, never spoke about family or friends with them," Elliot said.

"Canvassed his building; neighbours say Simpson kept to himself. Never bothered anyone, not real social," Fin answered.

"None of them remember ever seeing him with company. He did have a laptop that we gave to computer crimes. He also had numerous photographs of Jess dating back about two years. They were the only pictures in his apartment. All the pictures were taken with a telephoto lens. Nothing else noteworthy in Simpson's apartment; no bloody clothing or a knife," Munch added.

"Has the DNA come back on the rape kit?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook he head. "Not yet."

"We can go to the lab and sit on them. I know Jess ID'd Simpson but it would be nice to see if he's in the system already," Munch offered.

Alex furrowed her brow. "How is this guy thirty-five and so squeaky clean?"

Elliot looked at her. "Social's only two years old. Before that there is no record of this Mitch Simpson. No work records, no driver's license, no bank accounts, nothing."

Alex raises her brow. "Are you kidding me?"

Munch looked from Stabler to Alex "We couldn't make this crap up. It's obvious this guy changed his name two years ago. He has reinvented himself once; it would be pretty easy for him to do it again."

"We gotta get that DNA. If he had a record under an alias it'll come up," Benson said.

Alex looked between all four SVU Detectives. "We have no bloody clothing, no murder weapon; fluids aren't back yet, no family to speak to about the suspect and no history on the suspect prior to two years ago? Do me a favor Detectives find me at least one of the above or we have nothing."

"Detective Benson?" A uniformed officer interrupted. He had a manila envelope in his hand.

Olivia looked at him, annoyed and barked. "Yes?!"

The officer handed Benson the envelope. "This was dropped off at the front desk for you."

"Thanks." Benson took it from the officer and he left.

"We'll head over to the lab and wait for the DNA," Munch said. He knew Alex was right, they all did.

Benson opened the envelope.

"Sounds good," Stabler said.

"Oh shit!" Benson said and spilled the contents of the envelop on her desk.

Elliot pushed the pictures around with the end of a pen so he could see the one of himself better.

"Fuck off, when were these taken?"

"Today, look this one is from when we were going into Jess's apartment," Fin said pushing the picture of him and Munch around with a pen.

"Shit, you're right. The one of me was taken outside Simpson's work."

Benson opened her desk and took a pair of latex gloves out of a box. "Oh my God, this one is of Jess. This is from today. Simpson knows we have her." Benson picked up the picture and flipped it over. 'It would be so easy to take her' was hand written in black permanent ink.

The hairs on the back of Olivia's neck stood up; panic started to set in. "Oh fuck, where is Jess?" Benson was looking directly at her partner.

"Shit, it's taking a long time to get that soda," Stabler said as he and Benson stood never breaking eye contact. The four detectives and the ADA sprinted to the soda machine.

Panic had totally overcome Olivia. "Where is she?!"

Fin looked at Benson "She can't be far. Split up, we'll find her Liv."

The five of them split up to search for Jess. Munch, Stabler and Fin went downstairs to check out the squad room, bathrooms, processing and holding cells. Benson and Cabot took the floor they were on, searching interview rooms, bathrooms and the crib.

"Where did everyone go?" Jess asked Captain Cragen, who was standing by Olivia and Elliot's desks when she walked in. He was holding a manila envelope, he had latex gloves on.

Cragen looked at Jess sympathetically. "I'm not sure. How are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine I guess." Jess had not had any contact with Cragen. All she knew was that he approved Olivia being her Protective Detail.

"Are you comfortable with Olivia protecting you?"

Jess smiled. She was comfortable with Olivia. She looked up at Cragen. "Yeah. She's really sweet. It's weird but she gets me. Most of the time I don't actually have to come out and say how I feel, she just knows. It's nice."

Cragen smiled. "Olivia is the best. I'm glad it's working out with you two. If you need anything let me know Jess."

The Captain's use of her shortened name surprised Jess. They had never spoken but he knew she preferred Jess over Jessica. It was a nuance that he had picked up from somewhere. The Captain was good. "Thanks, Captain Cragan."

With that all five of the people that had been looking for Jess ran into the room.

"Oh thank God," Olivia said and ran towards Jess throwing her arms around the blonde like she hadn't seen her in months. It did not occur to the detective until she was already holding Jess that she might not be ready for that type of closeness.

"Whoa, it's okay. I'm right here. Where did you go?" The hug had surprised Jess; although it was unexpected Jess liked it and had hugged Olivia back.

"Where did I go? Where were you?" Olivia asked as she loosened her arms enough that the two women could look at each other.

Jess looked at Olivia very confused. "I went to get a soda."

"Where did you go, Canada?" Concern seeped into Elliot's tone as he said it.

Jess developed some attitude as she looked at Stabler. He had sent her away, why was he making a big deal about this? "You want the play-by-play?"

"It'd be a start," Fin deadpanned.

Jess looked around at the detectives, A.D.A. and Captain as she spoke. "I went to the bathroom, got a soda, watched two cops in plain cloths sweat a guy in Interview Four, went downstairs and watched a hooker and her pimp get fingerprinted, brought coffee to a Sergeant Jordan and then I came back up here. Where were all of you?"

No one spoke but Captain Cragen. He looked down at Jess. "Why did you get coffee for Sergeant Jordan?" He tried to ignore the rest of the story.

Jess shrugged her shoulders "Cause 'Shaner the sheet stainer' asked me too," she said matter-of-factly.

The room was completely silent. Jess was getting the impression she had crossed some sort of line with her fieldtrip. Honestly, she thought to herself, she would do it again, it was hilarious. The hooker and her pimp were her favorite part. Jess was not sure if it was the fact that she had seen the entire 1-6 in 15 minutes or that she had used Officer Shane Smith's nickname but Captain Cragen burst out laughing. It took all of a second and a half and the other five started laughing.

"I've never heard someone so young say his nickname." Elliot said through his laughter.

Olivia looked down at Jess; she had stopped laughing but still had a crooked smile on her face.

"Did you have fun on your little detour?"

Jess grinned from ear to ear. "The pimp and her hooker were hilarious. He was dressed in this outlandish coat and had gold teeth. She was a hot mess though. She had on this shirt that you could see her boo…"

"Alright," Munch said.

"We got it," Fin announced.

"Whoa." Elliot said putting his hands up.

"Enough," Olivia said. "That was the last time you are ever going to be alone. You don't eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, or get a soda without me, deal?" Olivia asked and extended her hand out.

Defeated, Jess sighed. "Deal," and shook Olivia's hand.

"Jess I want you to wait in Interview One for Olivia. The rest of you I want in the observation room to Interview One, now. Alex will you sit in with us?" Captain Cragen asked, his face was sullen, completely void of the laughter that had been etched it seconds earlier.

"Sure," Alex said and followed everyone to Interview One.

Jess was now in the interview room. She really didn't want to be here. Being alone was not high on her priority list right now. It wasn't just being alone; it was the fact that they were all looking at her that was making Jess uncomfortable. She got up off the chair she was sitting on, which was in the middle of the room, and moved it to the same wall as the two-way mirror. Jess sat the back of the chair against the wall, beside the mirror so that they could not see her. What the hell is going on with me, Jess thought? Until last night she liked being alone, now she couldn't be alone for a few minutes without feeling scared. It was so uncomfortable for Jess to have people really close to her though. She could not understand why there was such a fine balance all of a sudden. Jess also felt an unwavering sensation of guilt and un-cleanliness. She drew her knees up to her chest. Even though Jess had showered twice as long today as she normally would have, she still felt dirty. Jess could still feel Mitch on her, hear his voice. Jess drew Olivia's hoodie up to her nose. She wondered how long she was going to have to sit there. She wanted to see Olivia, her right hand started to shake again.

"What the hell is going on here? This isn't the YMCA, Jess can't walk around free. She is supposed to be in Protective Custody, your custody Olivia, take her home, now!" Cragen pointed at Benson as he yelled. He turned to the other detectives. "Where did these pictures come from? They were left out for anyone to see, including Jess. I expect better from my detectives. I shouldn't have to remind you this is a capital case; two people have lost their lives. So like I said, what the hell is going on here?" Captain Cragen asked in an irritated tone.

"Look I know I need to take Jess home. You're right I should have never brought her here. I've jeopardized her life by coming to the squad and those pictures prove it." Olivia pointed at the envelop in her Captain's hands. "The pictures were left at the sergeant's desk for me. They're from Simpson, he's been following all of us, including me and Jess," Olivia said in a defeated tone.

"These are evidence then, someone get me a bag." Captain Cragen demanded.

Munch left and came back with the item the Captain requested. "We'll take these to Latent and see if they can get fingerprints off them. See if we can get a line on where they were developed too. It would have to be somewhere around here, that picture of me and John was the last one taken it's less than two hours old," Fin said and took the pictures in the evidence bag from the Captain.

"Fine, you two go. Olivia the less you and Jess are out the better. Stick to your place and the squad," the Captain stated.

Fin and Munch left to start their assignment.

"The squad? I could have gotten her killed today because I came here," Benson said, trying to hide the fact she was on the verge of panic.

"I've thought about it and I don't think that's true. The picture of you and Jess was taken at a store, not here at the one-six. The safest place for Jess, not to mention you, might be right here in the squad. I also think we should consider getting a new safe house. Alex can you co-ordinate with us to get the paperwork going on that?" Captain Cragen asked.

"Absolutely, just let me know the address and I'll have the paperwork signed within the hour." Alex said. Her top priority was to keep her only living victim alive but Olivia's safety was also on Alex's mind.

"No, no I can keep Jess safe at my house. There is no need to move her."

"Liv, come on. He followed all of us today and we had no idea. You can't honestly think the safest place for her is your place. He's probably already got it staked out," Stabler said looking at his partner.

"I don't think so. If he did why wasn't there a picture of me and Jess leaving my place this morning? I think he's staked out the one-six. He's followed each of us out of our own front door. So far he doesn't know where I live. If we leave out the prisoner transfer exit and take an unmarked sedan he won't know we've left. I don't want to move Jess again. She actually slept last night. We all know how significant that is. She's fragile; I want to keep her movements to a minimum. My place and the squad I think are the safest places. There is an APB out on Simpson he won't walk into the precinct and I suspect he doesn't know where I live." Olivia looked around to see if the people around her were buying what she said.

Cragen looked at Benson for a long moment and sighed. "Fine but we are putting a car in front of your place and Elliot is following you home in an unmarked sedan. I want you and Jess back in the squad room tomorrow morning. I'm not totally convinced that Simpson doesn't know where you live. Even though he probably has the one-six staked out, I still maintain it's the safest place for Jess as long as he never sees her, or you coming and going."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks Cap"

"Olivia, you feel anything, sense anything, see anything, hear anything out of the ordinary, you call it in. Is that clear?" Cragen asked.

She nodded again.

Cragan turned to Stabler. "Elliot I want you do go downstairs and talk to the sergeant, I want to know who Simpson is working with. I'm sure he didn't just walk in and drop that envelope off himself."

"Olivia I want you to set up the detail on your building and not let Jess out of your sight," Cragen said as her turned to her.

"Cap, I have to prep for the Menendez trial tomorrow with Alex."

"Fine, I'll go talk to the sergeant, Elliot you baby-sit, Olivia and Alex prep in Interview One," Cragen said.

The four of them turn and look through the two-way mirror for the first time since they had assembled there.

"Where the hell did she go?" Cragen asked in a disbelieving tone.

Olivia ran through the doorway of the observation room and opened the door to Interview One. There Jess was, sitting on a chair knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around her shins.

Olivia looked over at the girl. "What's the matter?"

"Why am I in here?" Jess asked in a weak tone.

The detective walked over to Jess slowly. She could tell the teenager was upset; Olivia did not want to spook her and exacerbate the situation. "We needed to have a meeting and we didn't want you left in the squad by yourself."

"I AM by myself," Jess said desperately. Olivia got to Jess and knelt down on the far side of her. Jess's right arm was shaking again. I have to call Rebecca Hendrix and get Jess an appointment for tomorrow Olivia told herself.

"No you're not. I'm right here, I'll always be right here." Olivia spoke calmly to the young woman.

"Swear it," Jess said looking into Olivia's eyes on the verge of tears.

Olivia smiled slightly at the blonde. "I swear."

Jess uncrossed her arms, dropped to her knees between Olivia's legs and threw her arms around the brunette. The force almost knocked Olivia off balance as Jess fell into her; Jess's head was on Olivia's chest and her hands clenched the back of the Detective's shirt. Olivia leaned into the girl slightly to keep her balance. The brunette could smell her own shampoo on the young blonde's hair. Over Jess's shoulder the detective could see Cragen, Elliot and Alex looking at them through the doorway of the interview room; they were talking.

"That's it. She broke Jess," Stabler said as he watched his partner console their latest victim.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked looking at Elliot not understanding the harsh comment.

Stabler met Alex's eyes. "Jess trusts Liv now. I don't always know what she says but without a doubt, Liv gets more victims to trust her than anyone else on the squad."

Cragen watched his detective. He had not lied to Jess earlier; Olivia was the best, at least with victims. "It's true. I'm going down stairs. Stabler, have an eye when Jess is with you."

"If Jess needs Liv, I'll have to come get her out of your prep session," Stabler said.

"That's fine. Whatever Jess needs," Alex said knowing that Stabler and Cragen were right about Olivia. She had the most compassion for the victims of anyone else in the squad. Alex wasn't sure how Olivia did it, to a fault, everyday, but she was glad she did. This wasn't the first time Alex had seen a child require Olivia's comfort. She herself knew just how much comfort Olivia's arms held.

Elliot and Cragen left, but Alex remained. Her light blue eye made contact with Olivia's dark brown ones. It was only then that disappointment set in. Dinner had been incredible last night; they were supposed to go to the club and then back to Olivia's place for the night. Instead Olivia was called to the crime scene at the diner and Alex was called in to get the paperwork on the Protective Detail. Olivia wished things had turned out differently, but her priority now was Jess. She gave Alex a wink and turned her attention to the girl, cradled in her arms. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm right here, you're not alone."

As Jess gripped the detective's shirt Olivia could feel the child's right arm settle down and stop shaking completely. It brought Olivia comfort to know that the young woman was calming down and felt safe.

Olivia and Alex were deep in their prep session in Interview One. Cragen had come up from downstairs after talking to the Sergeant. A Caucasian male in his late teens had brought in the manila envelop. There was no sign of Simpson. Elliot was going over some paperwork at his desk while Jess was doing her homework at his partner's desk. Jess looked over the top of Olivia's laptop at Elliot.

"What is Olivia's favorite dish?"

"What?" Elliot asked looking away from some papers to meet Jess's eyes.

Jess sighed. "You're Olivia's partner, right? You trust each other with your lives. You work together all day, everyday. You know who she's seeing; she knows who you're seeing, yada, yada, yada. So I'm asking you what she likes to eat."

This garnered a laugh from Elliot. SVU's latest victim was developing some confidence. "You picked all this up from the five minutes you've been here?"

Jess shot Elliot an eat-shit grin. "I'm observant."

He grinned and raised his left eyebrow. Strike that, their latest victim was getting her personality back and it was witty. "Chicken Cacciatore. She orders it from a great place around the corner when we're actually in the squad over lunch."

"Thank you," Jess replied still smiling.

"What?" Elliot asked. He liked that the young woman was coming around a little bit. She had a great smile.

"What about the rest?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What about 'the rest'?"

"Was I right?"

Elliot was surprised by the interest the child was showing in his partner. "Mostly, we are partners."

"And?"

"And we work all day, every day together."

"And?"

"And what?" Elliot replied with a smile on his face from ear to ear. This kid was great.

"Do you know who she's seeing and does she know who you're seeing?"

"Sort of."

Jess raised her right eyebrow; dipped her head down slightly while she smiled at him.

Elliot sighed. "She knows who I'm seeing, everyone does. I've been married to my high school sweetheart for many years."

"I knew you were married. I bet you have like five kids too. I want to know who Olivia is seeing." Jess deadpanned.

Elliot was surprised that Jess guessed so accurately. He was not sure why the teenager was so interested in his partner. He decided to try and keep Jess off the topic of Olivia. "You didn't know I was married."

"Hhhhhh, asshole. Hold up your left hand," Jess said rolling her eyes. "Wedding band." She said pointing to his hand. "I was born at night, but not last night, Elliot."

Elliot burst out laughing. He had to admit he was actually having a good time with Jess. "Okay, okay, I believe you. How did you know I have kids?"

Jess leaned over Olivia's laptop and raised her brow at Stabler. "Really?"

"Yeah really, smart ass," he quipped leaning forward on his desk. He knew he should not have called Jess that. She was a victim, but she was not acting like one right now. The pair had somehow fallen into a tit for tat game. Elliot felt as though he could take a luxury, like calling Jess a smart ass and she would hopefully see it as part of the game. He called Jess correctly; she was not fazed by the jab.

Jess got up, stretched across Olivia's desk and pick up a picture frame from in front of Elliot. "Five kids, three girls, two boys, one wife and one very married Detective Elliot Stabler." She shot him her eat-shit grin.

Elliot sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Okay, I admit you're observant."

Jess sat back in Olivia's chair and put her feet up on the desk. "So answer my question."

"What was the question again?" Stabler asked. This time he shot Jess an eat-shit grin.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"Look, you'll have to ask Olivia who she's seeing", Elliot said in his detective tone. The game was over, but Jess pushed. She was not sure why, but for the first time since she was attacked she actually felt somewhat like herself. Jess liked giving Elliot the business; she also wanted to know more about Olivia and who better to ask than her partner.

"Oh come on? I don't get any intell?"

Elliot took one of his hands out from behind his head and pointed at Olivia's laptop in front for Jess. "Don't you have homework?"

She pushed a little harder. "I finished it. Come on, aren't you just a little bit impressed with my accurate observations about you? Doesn't that garner any information on Olivia?"

"Accurate observations and garner? I believe you when you say you're done your homework," Elliot said with a smile. "Look Olivia and I have been partners for a long time. There is a level of trust, understanding and privacy that goes along with that. Otherwise we wouldn't be partners. You're a smart kid. I know you understand that. I chose to tell you about myself, you'll have to wait for Olivia to do the same."

Jess sighed. She understood and he was right. On the other hand Jess didn't totally believe he had any idea who Olivia was seeing.

"I knew you didn't know who she's seeing." Jess deadpanned.

Elliot smiled. Although he knew Jess was right, he really didn't know who Olivia was seeing or even if she was seeing anyone; he didn't give the teenager the satisfaction of letting her know that…at least not yet. "You're not going to goad me into giving up the goods on my partner. I was born at night but not last night."

Jess smiled and giggled. "Touché."

"Well, well, well…it looks like you two are getting along," Olivia said coming up behind Jess from Interview One.

"You could say we found some common bonds," Jess said.

Olivia looked from Jess to Elliot. "Do I want to know?"

"Accurate observations and garnering intell," Elliot said, hands still behind his head.

Elliot and Jess locked eyes and grinned at each other.

"Those grins scare the shit out of me. How long was I in there for?"

"What's happening here?" Alex asked as she joined Olivia at her desk.

Jess dipped her head down slightly, Elliot mirrored her and neither of them broke eye contact.

"I'm not sure. Either a staring contest or each of them knows something about me and doesn't want the other to say anything."

"I'd go with the latter", Alex deadpanned. "I've seen this stare-off before, usually between you and Elliot and usually it means you are both hiding something." The corners of the blondes' mouth twinged up in a smile as she looked at Olivia. "It's uncanny how similar the two of them look to when you and Elliot do this routine."

Olivia laughed. "Agreed. Can we cut the crap; it's time to go home."

Satisfied that the other wasn't going to repeat the content of their previous conversation, Elliot and Jess broke eye contact.

"Sweet, let's go. Can we stop at a grocery store on the way?" Jess asked. She desperately wanted to make Olivia chicken cacciatore and there was no food back at the detective's apartment.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Alex was right. The resemblance between Elliot and Jess doing this routine and Olivia and Elliot doing it was uncanny. Olivia knew she had no food in the apartment but there was something in the look she and Elliot were giving each other that made

Jess instantly felt fear. She furrowed her brow. "What? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Olivia said in a tone Jess immediately didn't believe.

"Liar" Jess said in a tense tone.

Olivia broke eye contact first and stared at Jess. She had not witnessed the last few minutes between Elliot and the young woman. Jess's tenacity took Olivia by surprise. Olivia tried to pacify the teen. "It would be better if we went right home. We can order in whatever you want once we get to my place."

Jess was adamant. She had played the role of victim since the night before. The game with Elliot had brought out some of her true colours and she liked how it had felt. She did not want to be weak anymore. She wanted what she wanted. "No. I want REAL food. I have a list, the city of New York will pay for it and I will cook for us."

The staring contest was back on between Olivia and Elliot. Maybe brute force was not the way to go here. Kindness can go a long way. "Please?" Jess asked quietly.

Having come to some kind of silent agreement, that only years of being partners could explain, Elliot spoke first, "Fine," ending the staring contest.

"You have to wear a Kevlar vest", Olivia said looking at Jess, who furrowed her brow again.

"Why?"

"Those are the rules," Elliot said looking across the desks at Jess.

"Do you think Mitch is going to shoot me?" Jess asked, panic starting to set in.

"New requirement in Protective Details. Any case involving a minor everyone involved must wear them," Alex said looking around at the three of them. She knew it sounded lame, but she hoped it would work. It wasn't just Jess she was worried about; Olivia was just as much at risk for harm. Alex knew that if Olivia put on a vest, Jess would too.

"Alex is right. We all have to wear vests," Olivia agreed.

Jess shrugged, not totally convinced any of them were being truthful. She conceded that if she had to wear a vest to go to the grocery store then so be it. Jess wanted real food, plus she had a plan she wasn't ready to bail on yet. "Where are these vests?"

"Come with me I'll get you fitted for one," Olivia said. Jess got up out of Olivia's chair and they walked down a hall and through an unmarked door. Inside was a rack of Kevlar vests, a row of lockers with names on them, a bench in the middle of the room and an entire wall that looked like one giant locker. The harder Jess looked at it, she realized there was racks upon racks of guns locked in the wall-sized locker.

"Come stand here. I have to find one small enough. You'll have to take off my sweatshirt to put it on okay?" Olivia asked as she filed through the rack of vests.

"If it's a 'new requirement in protective details' involving minors why aren't smaller vests being issued to you?" Jess asked. She knew she had caught Olivia in the lie.

Olivia sighed. It appeared Jess was starting to become comfortable in her surroundings. Comfortable enough to speak at length with Elliot and see through a lie made up by an Assistant District Attorney. It was nice to see her break out and start to take a little control back in her life. "Look, it's just a precaution. It's one that we take in most protective details when we move around."

Jess looked down and played with the hem at the bottom of the hoodie, suggesting to Olivia that she was stalling taking it off. More of Jess's attitude surfaced. "Then what was with the cock-and-bull story Alex coughed up?"

"She didn't want you to worry. None of us do. You are in no more or less danger than anyone else in protective custody. There is still a risk though. A vest is a good idea and it is standard to wear them when we are on the move," Olivia said as she selected a vest from the rack after careful consideration. She caught Jess playing with the hem again. Benson felt she had better address the issue. "I can turn around while you take the hoodie off. Just slip the vest over your head; do up the Velcro straps and you can put my hoodie back on."

Jess's reaction was in the form of a question, and it took Olivia by surprise. "Do you want me to trust you?"

She looked up slightly, wanting to meet Olivia's eyes as she answered but could not. "I'd like that, yes."

Jess stopped looking at the hem of the hoodie and finally looked up into Olivia's brown eyes, "Then cut the staring contest with Elliot at my expense. Cut the shit and be honest with me."

It was very honest and to the point. Jess had already been victimized; all she wanted was to be treated with respect and sincerity. Who could blame her? Olivia felt horrible; she had misjudged the young woman's strength and drive. "We should have been honest with you. That was our mistake and I apologize for that. You scared us today when you wandered off. You can't pull that kind of crap again. You have to stay with me, or one of the other detectives at all times, Jess. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I was just curious. It won't happen again," Jess said in a soft tone. She had not meant to cause such a scene. It had been obvious at the time that the detectives had wanted to speak about her case. Jess resented that they would not speak to her about her own case. In hindsight she may have taken the field trip out of sheer spite. Whatever the reason, Jess knew now it had been a bad decision and she was sorry.

Olivia smiled "Good," she said handing Jess the vest and started to turn around. Jess didn't take the vest from her. Olivia stopped turning, she turned back towards Jess, slowly. "I can leave," she said softly.

"No. S…stay," Jess said softly as she took Olivia's free hand. "I need to do this with someone I trust." Jess let go of her hand and put both hands on the hem of the sweatshirt. She lifted it over her head and off but held it against the front of her body. Jess was wearing a bra, one of Olivia's tank tops and one of her t-shirts but it still didn't feel like enough. Olivia put the vest over Jess's head. Their eyes met as Jess opened hers once Olivia had pulled the vest over her face. The vest was obscuring Olivia's view of the front of Jess's body. The young woman let her grip go on her left hand and the sweatshirt fell to Jess's right side. Olivia adhered the Velcro strips together around Jess so the vest was tight without breaking eye contact.

"You did really well," Olivia said taking Jess's left hand. The persistence of the young woman amazed Olivia. Changing in front of anyone this soon after being attacked showed Olivia just how strong Jess was.

Jess sighed. "Thank you."

Olivia squeezed Jess's hand, and then let it go. She turned and went to the row of lockers. "So what's for dinner?" she asked opening hers and pulling out a vest.

"It's a surprise," Jess said with a smile on her face as Alex walked in. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"What's a surprise?" Alex asked. She had said goodbye to Elliot and wanted to give her regards to Olivia and Jess before she went home.

"Dinner," Olivia said as she Velcroed her vest up.

"Wanna come?" Jess asked Alex. The two older women in the locker room froze. It took about five seconds but they slowly moved their heads to make eye contact. A staring contest broke out between them. Jess let it go on for about 15 seconds. She could only see Alex's face, as Olivia's back was to her, but the teenager could tell she was on the verge of being lied to again as the two women silently tried to form an excuse as to why Alex would be unable to have dinner with them.

"Alex you owe me," Jess said. This ended the contest as Alex turned to Jess and squared her shoulders.

"Excuse me?" she said, not understanding what the younger blonde had said to her.

"That cock-and-bull story you served up to me in the squad just now about how Kevlar vest are a 'new requirement in protective details' involving minors. You lied to me, you owe me a favor." Jess did not waver as she spoke; she wanted Alex to feel guilty enough to say yes to dinner. It had not been Jess's initial choice but the teenager hoped it would work.

Olivia turned and looked directly at Jess in complete disbelief, jaw open enough that the kid knew she had rattled the detective. It was hard to tell if it was that Jess had called the A.D.A on her lie or that she was inviting her over for dinner without asking. The staring contest had confirmed to Jess that Alex and Olivia were involved, at least enough that Olivia was keeping it from Elliot.

Alex sighed and moved closer to Jess, moving past Olivia. She looked down at the younger blonde. "I'm sorry I lied to you. It would be safer if everyone wore vests. I just wanted you to be safe and not upset you." She didn't touch Jess, which was good. She thought for a second that Alex would. The look in her eyes told Jess she was sincere.

Jess looked up at Alex. "I'll accept your apology if you accept my invitation."

"What invitation?" Elliot said as he entered the room and moved between Alex and Olivia to get to his locker.

"Guess who's coming to dinner?" Jess said as a smile started to form across her face.

Elliot took his vest out of his locker and turned around to look at the three women. "I don't know, who?" he asked as he put the vest over his head and did the straps up.

"I am," Alex deadpanned, not breaking eye contact with Jess. This situation was starting to hit a little close to home for the older women in the room. Now Elliot knew Alex was coming over to Olivia's for dinner. Olivia knew her partner would never let her live this down.

Jess smiled at Alex and reached behind herself and pulled out a Kevlar vest, refusing to break eye contact until she could make a joke. As much as Jess wanted to see Olivia and Alex interact outside of the squad, she don't want it to be under total duress.

"Guess you'll be needing one of these," Jess said holding out the vest to her. She winked at Alex.

The taller blonde gave in and smiled. "You think you're pretty slick don't you?" Alex asked the shorter blonde.

"Slick? She's a smartass too. You better watch her Liv," Elliot said and buddy punched Olivia in the shoulder.

"Yeah, no shit," Olivia said having not once taken her eyes off Jess since she had called Alex out on her lie; something that had not gone unnoticed by Jess.

"You okay?" Elliot asked Olivia as she and Jess locked eyes. At first the young woman couldn't tell what the detective was thinking. Olivia's face was stone, probably perfected from years on the job. Her eyes said a lot, they finally settled on one emotion…fear. Jess softened her features from slick smartass to understanding. Jess knew Olivia, and Alex for that matter, did not want Elliot to know about their relationship outside of work.

"She's fine. I'm making her favorite for dinner," Jess said, in a soft tone that conveyed the game was over and she wouldn't push anymore tonight.

Olivia let out a small breath that Jess was not even sure she had realized she had been holding in. She raised her right eyebrow, "How do you know what my favorite meal is?"

"Garnered intell," Jess said and cut her eyes to Elliot who broke out in laughter. He nodded to Jess. "Told ya Liv, smartass."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. Alex took off her suit jacket and put on the vest. Olivia had put on a black sweater over top of the vest to hide it. Elliot had pulled a navy blue hoodie over his head and Jess had put Olivia's college hoodie over her vest. It occurred to Jess that Alex didn't have a locker in the squad and if she was going to be in close proximity to her she was going to need something to cover the vest.

Jess laughed and looked at Elliot. "You got a sweatshirt in there I can borrow?"

"Yeah, here," Elliot said turning back into his locker. He dug around and finally pulled out a sweatshirt and tossed it at Jess.

"Put this on, it'll hide the Kevlar", Jess said handing Alex the sweatshirt. She put it on and the younger blonde couldn't help herself, she had a full on grin as she cut her eyes to Elliot. Elliot couldn't even see the front of the shirt but he was smiling like the Cheshire cat, he knew what it said.

"What?" Alex said.

Olivia came over and turned the blonde towards her. 'I'm with her' was written across the front of the t-shirt with an arrow. Alex looked down and saw the writing with the arrow. She turned to Elliot and the arrow was now pointing right to Olivia. The most ironic part of this whole situation was that Elliot had no idea how poetic the shirt was. Jess couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. Olivia cut her eyes to Jess around Alex's slender figure and she slowly regained her composure. "Elliot you have to have another shirt?" Alex asked, trying not to lose her mind at the irony of the shirt.

"I really don't. Kathy made me take that one to work cause she got sick of me wearing it at home."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her partner. "Trade with her then."

"Don't you have an extra shirt?" Elliot asked, Olivia still smiling. He was never going to trade with the A.D.A. It was on such rare occasion that he saw the usually composed, white bread, fine, upstanding, royal pedigreed Alexandra Cabot in an embarrassing situation, and this….was priceless.

"No, I only have the one. It's May; I took two home last week because I didn't think I'd need them." Olivia said.

"Bummer," Elliot said, still grinning.

Jess sighed. "All right, all right. Look it's really not that bad. Let's just go, I'm hungry."

Elliot and Olivia were in stare-down when Alex gave in and said "Fine, let's go."

To read the rest of the story go to: .com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Questions?**

**Detective Olivia Benson's Residence**

**488 Amsterdam Avenue **

**18:35**

"Hey Olivia, can I use your iPod?" Jess asked.

"Yes, why?" Olivia was finishing up changing in her room. Jess had changed into a pair of her own sweatpants but had left Olivia's college hoodie on. She had also started a load of laundry, washing the undergarments she and the detective had bought earlier. Alex had put on a pair of her own yoga pants and a t-shirt that she had stashed at Olivia place.

"I can't cook without music," Jess called back to her.

Olivia came into the kitchen and saw Alex and Jess unpacking the bags of food. Their exit from the one-six, trip to the grocery store and entrance into Olivia's building had gone off without a hitch. Neither Elliot nor Olivia had seen Simpson and they had agreed over the phone once the women were upstairs that they hadn't been followed. Elliot had gone home, in the unmarked sedan. He didn't want Simpson following him home either.

"You know, you don't have to cook at all. I can do it," Olivia said to Jess, who was opening cabinets in the kitchen looking for cooking utensils.

Jess shrugged. "I like cooking. I miss it."

"What kind of music do you need to cook?" Olivia asked. This should be interesting. Jess was fifteen, Olivia and Alex wondered what she listened to.

Jess looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Just hand it over."

Olivia went to the table beside the door to her apartment. Out of a small bowl that contained her keys she retrieved her iPod, walked back into the kitchen and handed it to Jess. Her eyes lit up as Jess scrolled with her thumb.

It occurred to Olivia that she had not had her iPod with her all day, nor had Jess ever seen it. "Wait, how did you know I had an iPod?"

"Your radio is also an iPod dock," Jess said as she clicked one last time and set Olivia's iPod in the dock.

"You get up every morning, from your alarm clock's warning, take the eight-fifteen into the city," started to play from the dock.

Olivia and Alex burst out laughing and smiled at Jess. "I love it," Alex said.

"I grew up on this stuff. You should see my mom's record collection," Jess said smiling.

Between Jess and Alex, mainly Jess, the entire meal came together flawlessly. All Olivia did was play DJ, set the table and changed the laundry. The three women laughed and sang as the food was prepared. They sat down and ate.

Olivia took her first bite of the meal. It was amazing. She could not believe what a great cook Jess was. It was some of the best chicken cacciatore Olivia had ever had. "Jess, this is incredible."

"It really is. Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Alex asked, enjoying herself and the food very much.

Jess looked between the women. "Tony taught me. I always loved cooking and baking with my mom. After she died, Tony took me under his wing I guess you could say. He taught me everything I know, even pays me to cook in the diner."

"Is that how you afford the apartment?" Olivia asked. She knew it was a prying question but she knew Jess owed her for the guest that had joined them for dinner. Not to mention Olivia found it fascinating that she was only 15 and was living on her own. Jess shot Olivia a look that told she would answer the question but she didn't really want to.

"Yes, Tony also gives me a good deal on the rent. He and his wife, Connie, are genuinely outstanding people. They even give me gifts on my birthday and for Christmas."

"How have you stayed out of the system so long?" Alex asked. She had spent some time with Jess now and felt she had earned a small right to ask some questions.

Jess shrugged as she looked at Alex. "It wasn't easy. Tony and Connie were instrumental in me staying out. They did everything they could to keep me off the radar. It has been really sweet how Tony and Connie have stepped up and helped me. I couldn't have survived the last two years without them."

Olivia looked at Jess. "You really love Tony and Connie don't you?"

Jess nodded. "I never knew my father, but if I could pick one out for myself it would be Tony. He and Connie don't have any children and I kindda feel like they think of me as their kid, you know? Tony and Connie also loved my mother; they respected her trying to make it on her own with me. Tony and Connie saved me from a lot of ugliness when my mother died and for that I owe them my life."

Alex smiled as she looked at Jess. "It's really nice that you have people like that."

Jess nodded. "Sooo…how long have you two known each other?"

Jess had changed the subject in the blink of an eye. She didn't want to answer any more questions. The truth was Olivia had made an appointment for her with Dr. Hendrix at 10:30 the next morning. Olivia hadn't decided how she was going to tell Jess. She seemed relatively happy now but Olivia would wait until Alex had gone for the night. Alex and Olivia looked at each other.

"On and off for ten years," Alex said with a small smile towards the detective.

Olivia was surprised she worded it like that. While it was the truth, she and Alex had never discussed the five years they hadn't been in contact.

" 'On and off', what does that mean?" Jess asked puzzled by the older blonde's words.

Olivia looked at Alex, but the blonde would not return the look. Instead she and Jess went about their conversation as if the brunette wasn't even at the table.

"I was the A.D.A. assigned to the Special Victims Unit ten years ago. About six and a half years ago I was prosecuting a case in conjunction with SVU when an attempt was made on my life," Alex paused, still avoiding Olivia's unrelenting stare.

Jess raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Were you hurt?"

Alex nodded not giving much away. "Yes, but then I was put in protective custody."

The younger blonde looked at the older one with a sympathetic look. "Like me?"

Alex smiled sheepishly. "Yep, just like you."

"How long were you in protective custody?" Jess pursed her lips; she too wondered how long she would be in Olivia's custody.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "For a few weeks and then I was put in the Witness Protection Program."

Jess sat back in the kitchen chair. In the back of her mind she wondered how far she would have to go in her case to evade Mitch Simpson. "You got a new name?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"What was it?" Jess crossed her arms over her chest. She hoped her own case never got this far. She did not want a new name or a new home. She wanted her life back, at least what was left of it.

Alex closed her eyes. It was becoming harder to answer the younger woman's questions. If she had been alone with Jess she probably would have changed the subject about three questions ago. The blondes were not alone though. Despite Olivia's silence through the game of twenty questions, Alex knew Olivia wanted to know the answers to the questions, otherwise she would have stopped the game minutes ago. It occurred to Alex that the gorgeous brunette might have wanted to ask these exact questions but never worked up the nerve. The blonde opened her eyes to the young woman.

"Allyson Marcel."

"Did you ever like your new name?"

Alex sighed. "No."

"Did you miss New York City?" Jess could not imagine living anywhere else, she would not want to. New York City was her home.

Alex leaned back in her chair. "At first no, but after awhile I did…very much."

Jess had one final question. It was the one she had wanted to ask since Alex had said she went into Witness Protection. Jess knew it would be hard for Alex to answer. She was not sure the older blonde would answer it at all. "Did you miss your family?"

Alex looked down at the table. Jess had finally struck a chord and Olivia knew what it was. She was about to stop the conversation when Alex spoke.

"Very much. My mother died while I was in the Program."

Jess got up and came around the table to Alex, who was still looking down at the now empty plate in front of her. Jess took the right side of Alex's face in her left hand and gently moved it to meet her eyes. When the younger and older women's eyes met there was something shared between them, a kind of understanding. Jess wrapped her hands gently around Alex's neck and pulled. Alex followed through and leaned her head against Jess's stomach and wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex could not believe she had just admitted what she did. Jess was a 15 year-old attempted rape victim. Alex was going to prosecute her attacker when he was caught. Although she had admitted what she did to Jess, Alex knew she had really only admitted it because Olivia was there. The kindness and understanding that Jess expressed towards Alex was only possible because they shared the common bond of the loss of their mothers. Alex was overwhelmed by the young woman and her empathy.

Olivia sat there in awe. Jess, a total stranger, had asked most of the questions that she had been too scared to ask. Alex had answered every last one of the questions, truthfully. Olivia and Alex's personal relationship was in its infancy. The brunette had wanted to ask so many questions but opted instead to wait and let Alex talk about it when she was ready. The detective was not sure how invested she wanted to get in her relationship with the blonde. Alex was back as the S.V.U.'s assigned A.D.A. Olivia thought, how long could their relationship last? Jess kissed the top of Alex's head and the two women let go of each other. Jess picked up Alex's plate, then Olivia's, then her own and headed across the kitchen to the sink.

"Olivia, how long have you and Elliot been partners?" Jess asked, turning the interrogation to the detective.

"Almost 13 years," Olivia said getting up to help with the dishes.

Jess turned her head around to look back at Olivia from the kitchen sink. "You love him."

"Is that a question or a statement?" The detective asked as she got up and walked towards the teenager.

"What do you think?" Jess said giving a sly look and a half grin.

Olivia started to fill the sink with water and Alex joined them at the counter. "Of course I love him. He's been my partner for a very long time. We've been through a lot of crap kid."

Jess turned her body to Olivia as she picked up a dish towel. "Totally?"

Olivia turned towards Jess and looked down at the younger woman. "Yes, I totally love him."

Alex grabbed the dish towel playfully out of Jess's hands. "She who cooks the meal doesn't do the dishes. Cabot family rule, start the music up again while Liv and I do the dishes."

While Jess played DJ, Alex and Olivia did the dishes. There was a lot of witty banter between the three women but once the dishes were done Alex took that as her cue to leave. Olivia called her a cab.

"Night Alex, thanks for coming over," Jess said at the door as Alex was leaving.

Alex smiled down at Jess. "The pleasure was all mine. You can cook for me any night of the week."

Jess looked up at Alex and smiled back. "Hey, anytime."

The two women hugged and when the embrace ended they held hands and Alex's sky blue eyes met Jess's hazel eyes.

"Thank you," Alex whispered. When it came right down to it, Alex knew that the game of 20 questions invoked by the teen had somehow broken the underlying silence of the years Alex and Olivia had spent apart. It would be easier for both women to bring those years up at a more appropriate time. The comfort Jess had shown Alex also took the A.D.A.'s breath away.

Jess nodded and winked at Alex but didn't say anything. The younger blonde had no idea the game was going to get as intense as it had. Alex had answered many questions that surprised Jess. The fact that Olivia had not stepped in had not gone unnoticed by teenager either. It occurred to the young woman that Olivia had wanted to know the answers to the questions. The women let each other's hands go.

"I'm getting my clothes out of the dryer then I'll be in my room," Jess said as she left the living room.

With Jess gone, Olivia hugged Alex. She returned the hug and kissed the brunette on the neck. Olivia moved her head to the side, leaving her neck exposed. Alex left kisses along the detectives' neck and jaw line until she met her lips with Olivia's. The kiss was gentle at first but grew in passion. Olivia's hands slipped under the shirt she lent the blonde. She ran her hands up Alex's flat stomach and caressed her breasts. Alex slipped her hands down Olivia's back and past the waist band of her sweatpants. Alex spread her legs slightly and pulled Olivia's lower half into her, making the detective's crotch grind against her thigh. Olivia moaned into her mouth.

"We can't," Olivia said breathlessly, breaking their kiss and nuzzling Alex's neck.

"I missed you," Alex said closing her eyes, passion getting the better of her.

"I miss you too," Olivia really did. The old saying is true: you don't know what you have until it's gone. While Alex wasn't gone, the fact that they couldn't be together made Olivia want her more. Alex took a slight step back and moved her hands to Olivia's hips. Sky blue eyes met my deep brown ones.

"No I miss_ed_ you. Liv when I was in the Program…I missed you." A tear slid down Alex's right cheek. Olivia brushed it away with her left thumb.

"I missed you too." Olivia told her and they kissed.

As much as Jess wanted to spy on Olivia and Alex, she decided it wasn't right. In fact it went against everything her mom, Connie and Tony ever taught her. Dinner had been interesting. Jess wouldn't have asked about Alex's family had she known about her mother. Alex had handled the questions really well though. Jess felt for the attorney, she couldn't imagine what it would have been like not being able to see her mother before she died. Olivia walked into the room Jess was sleeping in; the young woman was laying in bed with all the lights in the room on.

"We need to talk," Olivia began, sporting her trademark crooked smile.

Jess looked at her and smiled back; it was hard to tell where she was going to start. Jess had sort of caused Olivia a lot of grief that day. Her field trip through the one-six? Staring contest with Elliot? Calling out Alex? Inviting her girlfriend over for dinner? Laughing at the sweatshirt Elliot had given Alex? The dinner conversation? It occurred to Jess that she might have overdone it. The truth was she hadn't meant to, but these were all great distractions from how the teenager felt and what was going through her mind.

"Have a seat", Jess said and motioned to the other end of the bed she was laying on.

"It's hard to know where to begin," Olivia said as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess with you all day. You have to believe me, I really didn't. It's just so…difficult," Jess said looking away from Olivia's eyes. "One minute I feel uncomfortable being close to people and the next all I want is to hear other people, or be in the same room with them. I hated that the whole squad was looking at me through the two-way mirror in Interview One today. I moved the chair so no one could see me. The longer I sat there though the more scared I felt. The more I just wanted to see…see you." Jess said as tears stung her now dark green eyes. The girl looked up and became lost in dark brown eyes.

"Jess, you should have come and got me today in Interview One. We weren't even looking in the room; we were having a meeting," Olivia said softly. "My only concern is you, is your wellbeing. I mean it when I say you're not alone. You are feeling many things right now. I have some idea what you are going through and how you feel but you need more help than I can give you," Olivia said, but Jess cut her off before she could explain.

"No, don't make me go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I fucked with you today. I won't do it again, I swear Olivia, I won't. Just don't make me go. I don't want to go to Foster Care. _Please_, I'm sorry. You have to believe me. Please don't send me away. _Olivia please don't leave me_…" Jess begged as tears fell from her eyes.

Olivia shuffled closer to Jess on the bed.

"Whoa, it's okay Jess. I'm not making you leave. I'm not taking you to Foster Care. You're staying right here with me." Jess moved between Olivia's legs and she threw her arms around the detective's waist and collapsed against her body, the young girl's head rested on Olivia's chest.

It's hard to say how long it took. When Jess became aware of her surroundings again she had stopped sobbing and was only shedding a few tears. Her eyes were almost clear now and Olivia was rocking her gently in her arms. Jess hadn't meant to have a complete physical breakdown, but she was the first to admit at this point she had no control over how she felt or her reaction to her own feelings.

"I'm sorry," was all Jess could bring herself to say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetie. You don't ever have to apologize for how you feel or how you react."

Olivia kissed the top of Jess's head and the young blonde nuzzled her. Jess was unclear why Olivia cared so much about her, but the truth was she was starting to care about Olivia as well.

"When you're ready, brush your teeth and I'll read you more about Marley," Olivia said.

Jess sighed and let go of her. The child wiped her eyes and looked up into Olivia's brown ones. "I'm ready."

Jess brushed her teeth and washed her face. It didn't work; her cheeks were still stained with tears. She came back into the bedroom and Olivia was already laying down where she had been the night before. She had shut off all the lights but the nearest to her and moved the comforter from her side of the bed to the center. Jess got into bed and laid on her side. Just as Olivia cracked the spine of the book to start reading Jess spoke.

"If you're not making me leave you to go to Foster Care, what did you mean when you said I need more help than you can give me," Jess looked up and met the eyes looking down at her.

"I made an appointment with a therapist for you. She is really good. I think she will be able to help you understand how you feel, what you feel. I'm here for you Jess, but I'm not a doctor, she is."

Jess sighed. "What's her name?"

Olivia gave the young woman a small smile. It was a better reaction than she had expected. "Dr. Hendrix. I worked a lot with her for the first two years I worked Special Victims. She has her own practice now, specializing in minors. Will you go and talk to her?"

Jess raised her brow. "Will you be there?"

"I'll take you to the appointment, but I can't be in the room when Dr. Hendrix talks to you."

"How come?" Jess furrowed her brow.

"The session is between you and her. She will be your doctor and anything said between the two of you is private."

Jess sighed. "What time is the appointment?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow. Jess was actually considering going, and was not putting up much resistance. "10:30."

Jess knew it would be a good thing to do. How bad could it possibly be talking to some doctor for awhile? If Olivia wanted her to go, and clearly she did as the appointment was made, Jess figured she could oblige the detective on this one thing. She had put Olivia through the wringer today. "Are we going to the squad after?"

Olivia's smile got a little wider. The detective knew Jess was going to the appointment. "Yes if you want to."

Jess rolled her eyes at Olivia. "I do. I'll go to the doctor."

Olivia smiled her crooked smile down at Jess. "Good, I think she can really help you."

The brunette turned her attention back to the book and took in a breath to start reading. Jess put her head down on her pillow.

"Olivia?"

She giggled, "Yes Jess?"

Jess played with the comforter that was between the two women. "You trust Elliot?"

The detective put the book down on her stomach. "We've already been over this."

"No, I asked if you loved him, not if you trusted him."

The teenager looked up at her and Olivia looked down at the blonde. She sighed. Her patience wearing thin, although the kid did have her on a technicality. Through slightly clenched teeth she answered a with a quick, "Yes."

"Then why haven't you told him about you and Alex?" Jess asked softly.

Olivia's jaw dropped in shock. "When did you know? How did you know?"

Jess smiled gently as she spoke. "I thought it when we were eating pizza. Your staring contest with each other in the locker room at the squad confirmed it."

Olivia's brow was raised and her mouth was still open. "How did you know?"

Jess shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure. I pick up on small things about people, between people. You and Alex are hard to read as individuals. You have perfected your poker face through years of being a cop. I'm sure Alex has done the same through years of being a lawyer. Plus her pedigree helps. When I see you together something changes in both of you. It's subtle, but I see it."

"Alex and I want to see where we are going before we tell anyone anything. Our jobs force us to work intimately with each other; neither of us wants to jeopardize that." Olivia's facial expression had lost the shock that had played across it seconds earlier. A small smile appeared. "Alex's pedigree huh? What do you know about this alleged pedigree?"

Jess's smile became almost wicked. The detective was challenging her. "Oh come on!" Jess rolled her eyes. "That skirt suit? The way she speaks? How she holds her knife and fork?"

Olivia's smiled grew. "What about the way she holds her knife and fork?"

Jess shook her head. "You know what I mean. Look, it is not a bad thing. I actually really enjoy Alex's company. Her pedigree is a force to be reckoned with I'm sure, but I'll bet she does not abuse it. Alex strikes me as the type of woman who would have made it without the old money and the last name."

Olivia nodded her head. The kid was right. The vibrant and unbelievably beautiful woman had made a life for herself, without the family trust fund and name dropping. Olivia squinted through her smile. "How old are you again?"

Jess's wicked smile returned. "I'm 35 trapped in a 15 year-old body."

The brunette picked up the book from her stomach and playfully hit Jess on the knee with it. "Smart ass."

Jess laughed out loud. The sound of the girl's laughter made Olivia laugh, too. Then Jess's laughter subsided she looked up at the brunette. "So how serious are you and Alex?"

Olivia's laughter stopped and she sighed. "Hard to say."

The teenager's features changed. She became serious. "There's a lot of history there, huh?"

The detective looked down as she put the book back on her stomach. "Yes."

Jess continued to stare at Olivia, wanting to gauge her reaction. "It has to do with her being away, doesn't it?"

The brunette closed her eyes. "Yes."

"Liv, I'm sorry," Jess said softly.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked down at Jess. It amazed the detective that she questioned people for a living and the young woman laying beside her appeared to be just as good at it. Olivia, and Alex too, had felt as though Jess had pushed them that day, but not to the point where they were totally uncomfortable. The detective's dark brown eyes softened. "It has nothing to do with you; you don't have to apologize. Alex and I have to work through our history and decide then where to go."

Jess smiled lovingly up at Olivia. "She loves you, you know."

This garnered a giggle and a coy smile from Olivia. "You don't know that."

The blonde's smile played wider across her face. "Awww…but I do. That bullshit story I called her on today about the Kevlar vests. She said that _everyone_ involved had to wear a vest, not just the minor. If the story had only been for my benefit she would have said only the minor had to wear a vest. She didn't. She wanted you to be safe, too. Plus, do you really think she answered all my questions tonight for my benefit?"

Olivia was silent for a minute as she processed what Jess had said. The kid might have a point. Regardless, it was late.

"Enough for tonight. You said you wouldn't mess with me anymore," she finally said and smiled down at the teenager. She smiled back. Olivia cracked the spine of the book one last time and started to read. Jess laid her head down on the pillow. Olivia looked down at one point to see if Jess was still awake. The young girls' hands were up by her mouth and nose, her eyes were getting heavy. The last thing Jess remembered was Olivia's steady voice and the smell of her perfume on the hoodie she was still wearing before she fell asleep.

It was still dark outside when Olivia woke. The light from the nightstand was the only thing illuminating the room. She had fallen asleep without even putting the book down; it was laying on her chest. Olivia picked it up with her right hand and turned to put it on the nightstand. She couldn't move; a weight on her stomach was pinning her in place. Looking down Olivia saw Jess's arm stretched out across her stomach. Jess was laying on top of the comforter barrier that had separated the two women's sides of the bed. Jess's knees and face were leaning slightly into Olivia's left side; she had her face buried in the sleeve of the t-shirt the brunette was wearing.

The sight was breathtaking. It was strange, the whole situation. Never had the detective felt so close to a victim. A connection had started between them at Mercy General that had grown not only in trust but in humility. Jess may have screwed with Olivia yesterday but it was amongst other things humbling. Olivia gathered part of the reason Jess did it was to deflect her own attention from her thoughts and feelings. The detective had actually enjoyed the give and take with the teen. It surprised Olivia that Jess somehow understood her.

Elliot and Olivia did these types of things to each other but they knew one another through and through; they been partners for almost 13 years. Jess and Olivia had known each other a grand total of 27 hours. While Jess was a victim, that wasn't all the detective saw anymore when she looked at the girl. Olivia turned her head to the right and let the book fall on the floor. As she turned back, her eyes moved from the small arm over her stomach to the face that is partially covered by the over-sized sweatshirt, Olivia's last thought as she fell asleep was that it felt nice to have young woman around.

Olivia awoke next to the sound of water running in her shower. As she opened her eyes and gazed down, the teen was gone. Turning over, Olivia grabbed her cell off the nightstand and looked at the time, five after eight. She got up and went to the front door of her apartment to get the paper. Olivia looked through the peephole before she opened the door. When she was satisfied no one was there she unlocked the door, threw the chain across and opened the door. She looked down at the headline on the front page staring up at her.

"Two Slain in Diner Robbery Gone Bad."

Olivia bent down and picked up the paper. There was a picture of Terence Cozier and Shelley Carver as well as a photo of the front of the diner. The story did not mention Jessica O'Malley and was claming that the motive for the murders was robbery. The alleged robber was interrupted and got away with no money. The last paragraph of the article caught Olivia's attention and caused her jaw to drop.

"It is unclear why the Manhattan Special Victims Unit is investigating this case and not Manhattan's Major Case squad. Officially there had been no comment from Chief Braxton at One Police Plaza but sources close to the case say there is a third victim that survived the robbery and attack. That begs the questions: who is this third victim, why has a description of the suspect not been released and why has there been no official statement from Chief Braxton? It is hard to say why Manhattan's Special Victims Unit and One Police Plaza are dragging their heels on this case with a coldblooded murder on the loose. The Assistant District Attorney's office was called for comment on whether or not they will be seeking the death penalty in this case once a suspect has been arrested, but they had no comment about the on-going investigation."

SHIT. If Jess saw the paper it would upset her. Olivia knew she had to keep the paper from her, all the papers from her. The detective folded the paper inward, so the front page could not be seen. She went back inside her apartment, closed the door, locked it and went to the kitchen. Olivia was in the process of making coffee when Jess joined her in the kitchen. She was clad in a pair of her own jeans, and a long-sleeved t-shirt of Olivia's that hung between her hips and thighs and bare feet.

"Is it okay if I wear this shirt?" Jess asked as she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and looked at Olivia.

There was something about the girl wearing Olivia's clothes that put a smile on the detective's face. It was kind of flattering, for lack of a better explanation; sort of like when your kid sister asks to borrow your clothes because she looks up to you. The brunette's clothing also dwarfed the blonde, which made it cute.

"Of course, I meant it when I said you were welcome to my clothes."

This put a smile on Jess's face. She walked into the kitchen and turned on Olivia's iPod, which was still in the dock from the night before, and started getting out pans.

Olivia looked at the young woman inquisitively as she hit the start button on the coffee maker. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. We're not going to the drive-thru again. That shit'll kill you."

Olivia sat down in a chair around the kitchen table, gave a half smile and quipped, "You seemed to enjoy it yesterday."

Jess turned her head from looking in a kitchen cabinet to Olivia, her back still to the brunette and cut her a sideways glance. "Yesterday my options were beer, ketchup, mustard, milk that was on its last day or drive-thru. It wasn't a difficult choice. Today is different. Get showered and join me for breakfast…Jess style."

Olivia raised her right eyebrow. "Jess style?"

Jess rolled her eyes at the detective. "Child please. Do you trust me enough to make you breakfast?"

Olivia had a full on smile. It was nice to see the young woman start to come to life. "Yes."

Jess looked back into the cabinet. "Then haul ass."

Olivia got up out of the chair to leave. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh, P.S. how do you like your eggs?" Jess asked, turning around to meet Olivia's gaze before she left to shower.

"P.S.?" The detective asked, right eyebrow raised.

Jess gave a half smile. "It's part of my style, Jess style. You'll catch on."

"I can't wait to see more of this 'Jess Style'. Scrambled." Olivia said and left the kitchen, taking the paper with her.

Breakfast was amazing. Jess could cook, well. While Olivia had been in her room she contemplated the outfit she was going to wear to court that day. It usually did not take her that long to decide. Since Alex's return Olivia agonized over what she wore to court. Olivia's goals were simple: give honest testimony to keep the scumbag behind bars and make Alex bite her bottom lip just before she asked Olivia her first question. Thus far, Olivia had nailed both every time. She hoped today would be no different. She put some clothes in suit bag, Jess packed up some leftover chicken cacciatore for lunch, they put on the Kevlar vests and by 10 they were on the road to Dr. Hendrix's office.

**Dr. Rebecca Hendrix's Office**

**Wednesday May 16, 10:25am**

"Hey Olivia." Dr. Hendrix said coming out of a room into the waiting area of the office. The office was the bottom of an old Victorian brownstone. It was a good size and decorated tastefully.

"Rebecca, good to see you," Olivia said as she hugged the doctor.

"Dr. Hendrix, this is Jessica O'Malley. Jess this is Dr. Hendrix."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica," Dr. Hendrix said nodding to the young woman. Olivia had briefed Dr. Hendrix on Jess's case. The doctor knew better than to even extend a hand to the young victim. She did not want Jessica to feel uncomfortable or obligated to return the physical contact.

Jess nodded to the doctor. She was thankful; she did not want to shake hands. Jess was nervous enough just being there. She wished Olivia could come in the session with her and Dr. Hendrix. "Nice to meet you too."

"Do you want to come inside so we can talk for a while?" Dr. Hendrix asked. She gauged the young woman's response. It was clear to the doctor that Jessica was nervous and scared.

"I guess." Jess said bringing her left hand up to her face as she looked down at her DC skate shoes. They were the only item of her wardrobe she had been able to keep from Monday night.

"It's okay, Jess. Go with Dr. Hendrix. I'll be right out here if you want to see me." Olivia had chosen her words carefully. The detective did not want to say if you _need_ me because that implied that Jess would be relying on Olivia and she didn't want the young victim to feel that way.

"K," was all Jess said and walked through the open doorway of one of the exam rooms. Hendrix followed her and shut the door.

It was impossible to sit in the waiting area and not know what was happening. Jess needed to do this on her own, though. She needed to learn to rely on herself, trust herself again. Plus, once the detectives caught Simpson, Jess's Protective Detail would be over. There it was, and it hit Olivia like a Mack truck. Once Simpson is apprehended, Jess would be placed in Foster Care.

The squad would not have a choice; she would be assigned a caseworker and would be in the system. Considering the teen's adverse reaction to Foster Care the night before, Olivia doubted the girl even realized that's exactly where she was going to end up. The more Olivia thought about this prospect the more trouble she had with it. Yesterday played back in the detective's mind. Jess curled up beside her with Olivia's shirt in her hands, the young blonde wearing the brunette's college hoodie all day, how Jess acted with Elliot and Alex, the empathy she had shown Alex, how perceptive the child was, what a smartass she was…her small arm around the detective last night. The door opened and Jess and Dr. Hendrix walked out. Olivia stood and Jess came right over to the taller woman and hugged her. Olivia could feel the young victim's right hand shaking as she gripped the back of the detective's shirt under her black leather coat.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked Jess.

"I am now," was all she offered in response. The detective held the girl tight and once Jess was satisfied she let go of the back of Olivia's shirt.

Olivia looked over Jess to Dr. Hendrix. "Rebecca can I talk to you about another case?"

"Sure, come inside," Dr. Hendrix said, motioning the detective to come into the exam room her and Jess had just come out of.

"Wait here, okay; we'll leave the door open. I need to talk to Dr. Hendrix about another case. I won't be long," Olivia looked down at Jess.

"K," Jess said and sat down in a chair, pulling her knees up to her chest and putting the sleeve of the shirt of Olivia's she was wearing up to her face. Hendrix and Benson walked into the exam room.

"I know you can't give me specifics but…how did it go?" Olivia asked looking at the doctor.

Hendrix nodded. "You're right, I can't give you specifics."

Olivia sighed. "Why does her right arm shake?"

The doctor and Olivia were facing each other, but they could both see Jess out of their peripheral vision. Hendrix sighed; she could divulge that information to Olivia. The side effects of stress are a matter of public record; the detective could look it up on the internet. "That is stress related; it only started when we were talking about something that upset her, stressed her."

Olivia looked down but sideways at Jess. "How do I get it to stop?"

The doctor raised her brow. "You've obviously seen it happen before."

Olivia's gaze met Hendrix's but she kept her head down. "Yes, this is the third time."

"How did you stop it the previous times it happened?"

Olivia raised her head now, trying to think. "I'm not sure, it just stopped."

Hendrix shook her head. "That type of side effect doesn't just stop. The stress was relieved in some way. What was she doing each time her arm stopped shaking?"

"The first time she had fallen asleep at my place after her attack and the second I was holding her." Olivia shrugged.

"The first time doesn't make sense. An involuntary reaction like that brought on by stress would continue even in a sleeping state. Where was she sleeping?" Dr. Hendrix asked.

Olivia raised her eyebrows in response to the question. "In the spare bedroom at my place."

"Wait. Olivia, how do you know her arm had stopped shaking if she was sleeping in the spare bedroom?"

"I was with her." Olivia said, looking at Jess slightly again.

"She let you sleep in the same room as her the night of her attack?" Dr. Hendrix asked in disbelief. It was on very rare occasion that a victim of any type of sexual attack would let anyone stay in a room with them while they sleep, especially a compete stranger. It intrigued Rebecca that Jess would let Olivia do that. It showed a tremendous amount of trust on the young victim's part.

"Yes. I was reading to her to try and get her to go to sleep. I was going to sit in a chair beside the bed, but Jess asked if I would lay on the other side of the bed from her."

Hendrix looked hard at Olivia. "But you didn't touch her?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, never. When I woke up the next morning her hand had stopped shaking and she had my shirt in her fist."

Rebecca raised her brow. "What was she doing with it?"

Olivia shrugged. "Just holding it, up by her face."

Dr. Hendrix looked sideways at Jess. "She's wearing a shirt of yours right now isn't she?"

"Yes", Olivia said slowly, not really understanding where this is going.

"It's you," Dr. Hendrix said.

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Excuse me?" She was totally lost.

Hendrix looked back at Olivia. "Has she worn any of her own shirts since her attack?"

Olivia met the doctor's gaze. "No."

"Did she sleep last night?"

"Yes."

"Were you laying beside her?"

"Yes, I read to her again so she would fall asleep."

"Did she have your shirt in her hands this morning?"

"No…she had her left arm draped over me." Olivia said slowly.

"Where was her face?"

"Buried in the sleeve of the t-shirt I wore to bed. I don't really see the significance of any of this." Olivia said shaking her head at the doctor.

Hendrix gave Olivia a half smile. "Olivia do you know what an ordinary human's most sensitive sense is?"

"No."

"Scent. Humans equate most of their other senses with scent. If you smell a burger and fries your brain wants that. It then tells your stomach it wants that and nothing will satisfy your hunger until you eat the burger and fries. If you smell an ex-lover's scent on someone else your brain triggers automatic images of your ex. Once Jessica fell asleep that first night she relaxed, but it wouldn't have been enough to stop the tremors in her right arm. She probably smelled your perfume on the shirt she was wearing and the shirt you wore to bed that night. As the night wore on she relaxed more and brought your shirt closer to her so she could smell it, thus relaxing her further and halting the shaking altogether. The other time you managed to stop the tremors you said you were holding her. She would have been very close to you then as well."

Olivia raised her right eyebrow. "Rebecca, you really think that I am what is causing the tremors in her hand to stop?"

The doctor nodded slightly. "I think your scent is yes. I'm sure subconsciously Jessica knows this too. Has she been well adjusted for the most part? Acted like a normal 15 year-old would act?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm not sure how a normal 15 year-old would act. She's highly intelligent for her age though and very observant. She spent most of yesterday giving me the gears. She had a rough time when I had to leave her alone for about ten minutes. The tremors came back."

"And that's when you held her?"

"Yes. Once I saw what a difficult time she was having I went right over to her and she collapsed in my arms."

"Before you got to her what position was her body in?"

Olivia could see Jess sitting in the waiting area.

"Just like that." The detective said and motioned slightly to Jess.

Dr. Hendrix turned slightly to see Jess out of her peripheral vision. She turned back to meet Olivia's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Jess is smelling your shirt. She probably unconsciously did that throughout the day yesterday but when she was alone it wasn't enough to calm her. The tremors would have begun again and would only have subsided when she smelled that you were close to her, when you were protecting her. She has equated your scent with her own safety. I would surmise that's why she continues to wear your shirt even though she has her own."

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room**

**Wednesday May 16, 11:56 **

"Hey Jess," Elliot said as he turned to see the young blonde and his partner stroll into the squad room.

"Hey Elliot," Jess said giving the detective a half smile.

Olivia met her partner's eyes. "Elliot can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," Elliot said knowing all too well that Olivia meant business.

Olivia looked towards the other two desks. "Fin, Munch can you keep an eye on Jess?"

"My usual rate is 20 bucks an hour," Munch quipped.

Olivia shot him a look and he stopped.

"We'll keep an eye on her," Fin said as Jess sat down at Olivia's desk and checked her email on the laptop.

Olivia led Elliot upstairs to the crib. Once inside he walked over to the far wall near the window. Olivia closed the door, hung the suit bag up on the coat rack and stood in the middle of the room, but in front of him.

"Did Jess see the front page of any newspaper today?" Elliot asked looking at his partner. It was obvious she was concerned about something; Elliot's initial thought was that Jess had seen the front page of the Times that he knew Olivia had delivered to her apartment.

Olivia looked over at her partner and shook her head. "No, I made sure she didn't see it. You've clearly got a leak in the case though."

Elliot shook his head. "Fuck, you're tellin' me. Cragen's door has been closed all morning. His phone's been ringing off the hook. We may have to go public with Simpson's description sooner that we thought."

Olivia pursed her lips. "Any idea who squealed?"

Elliot shook his head again. "No one from this squad, it had to be from One P.P. Is this why you asked me up here?"

His partner was silent for a moment as she shifted thoughts. "Do you think that adoption agency was right when they decided I wasn't suitable to adopt a child?"

Elliot's eyes squinted slightly at the mention of the adoption agency's decision. It's one of his few 'tells' when he doesn't agree or is bothered by something. His partner had only mentioned the decision once before, a while ago; he knew it had devastated her. "No I don't."

Olivia looked hard at him and played devil's advocate. "Why? I am married to this job and not a man. I have no family to help me. You are my best friend and you are just as married to this job as I am; not to mention you have a wife. With no time and no support system how can you think that adoption agency was wrong in their assessment of me?"

Elliot leaned back against the wall. He was no longer agitated by the Simpson case or the rat that leaked the story or the press. "Because you are my best friend and I know you would make a wonderful mother," Elliot said smiling sincerely.

Olivia crossed her arms and squared her shoulders to her partner. "How? How could I make a wonderful mother? Until Jess insisted we go to a grocery store, I had six beers, some condiments and a jug of milk that went bad today in my fridge. She's 15 and can take better care of herself than I can myself."

The corners of Elliot's mouth tug up into a small smile. "What kind of beer was it?"

"Corona, why?" Olivia asked, furrowing her brow, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"Well for a start that's a great choice in beer." Elliot said with an eat-shit smile on his face. He was trying to lighten the mood but Olivia was not impressed.

"I'm not fucking around, El!"

He sighed and squinted again.

"Look, their assessment of you was based on how you are right now. How you would be with a baby is different. When Kathy and I had Maureen, do you think an adoption agency would have had a glowing assessment of us? I was 20 and Kathy was 18. We learned, we adapted, and we changed to accommodate Maureen, to meet her needs and wants. You would too, if you adopted a baby."

He pushed off the wall and sidled up in front of Olivia.

"You have the most compassion, empathy and patience of anyone I know. I have seen you adapt to everything this job and your own personal life has put in front of you. Adopting a baby would be no different. It will mean shifting the balance of your life. In the end though I know you would embrace it. A child and its love for you become bigger than you, bigger than life. Watching their life unfold in front of you in living colour is the most astonishing thing on earth."

A knock came at the door behind them.

Munch looked over at Jess, who was sitting at Olivia's desk, typing on the computer. She had taken off the Kevlar vest and tucked it under the desk. There was a plastic bag beside the laptop. "What do you have in the bag?"

"Lunch. Well actually dinner from last night," The young woman answered.

"Olivia cooked for you?" Fin asked, his brow raised.

Jess laughed, stopped typing and looked at him.

"Naw, other way around, I cooked for her." Jess left out that Alex had come over. It wasn't her place to draw more attention than she already had to the personal relationship the two women had.

"Really? What did you cook?" Munch asked.

Jess looked at Munch. "Chicken cacciatore."

Munch raised his brow over his glasses. "How do you even know what that is?"

Jess sighed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What am I, five? I've been living on my own since I was 13 and a half. If I didn't learn how to cook for myself what would I eat?"

Fin shrugged. "Kid's got a point."

"Thank you," Jess said and looked over at him. He was sitting at his desk. On the desk amongst other things is an iPod Touch. "Whoa, is that a Touch?"

"Hell yeah," Fin said.

Jess got up and moved closer to Fin and Munch's desks. She had wanted an iPod for quite some time and this was the Cadillac of them.

"You wanna see it?" Fin asked raising his head to meet Jess's eyes.

The young girl smiled at him and nodded her head.

Fin had spent years as a SVU detective. He knew that Jess was uncomfortable with the prospect of getting too close to any man. He did not want to put the young victim on edge. "Can you catch?" he asked.

Still smiling Jess nodded her head again. He tossed the iPod toward the blonde and she caught it in her left hand, her right one had not stopped shaking. Immediately Jess started to thumb through it. There were a lot of applications.

"What's this one do?" Jess asked and moved beside Fin. It surprised the detective that she came that close to him. The iPod held her attention to the point where she might have been totally unaware that she was that close to a man. Fin and Jess went over some of the applications.

"This one is GPS," Fin said.

"You know that's just the government's way of knowing where you are at all times right? They have a deal with Apple," Munch said across the desk at his partner and Jess.

Jess and Fin stopped and looked over at the other detective. "Oh, you're 'that' guy." Jess said.

"What guy?" Munch asked.

"One of the ways I remember people and how they act is by giving them a nickname. Most of the nicknames have to do with how they act or what they like. It's how I remember people's orders at the diner. I don't always remember their names, but I do know they want a regular coffee, eggs over-easy and back-bacon because that's what I call them in my head. You are the 'conspiracy theory guy', because you think everyone is out to get you."

Fin started to chuckle. "Kid's got you there man."

"I think everyone is out to get me because they _are_. Did you know that in 2008…"

"Fin, Munch! The M.E. wants to see you. Preliminary is done on the Vics from Mon…'"Captain Cragen shouted out his door without looking around until he started to say Monday. Jess knew he is talking about Shelley and Terrence. "Good morning, Jess."

"Good morning, Captain Cragen."

"We'll head over and see what Warner has for us," Munch said hoping the awkward moment would pass.

"Jess, go up to the crib and tell Liv we had to leave," Fin said to the young woman.

Cragen went back into his office and Jess followed Munch and Fin towards the door and stairs to the crib. She was on the third step from the top when she called down to Fin at the door to the stairs that led to the precinct down there and outside.

"Fin, your forgot this," and Jess held out his iPod

"Keep it for now. Listen to it today and let me know what you think," Fin called up to the child.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Don't use the GPS, Big Brother is watching. I'm not joking. In 2008…" Munch said as Fin pushed him through the door and they were gone.

Jess walked up the last three stairs and knocked on the door to the crib and waited. Olivia opened the door.

"Munch and Fin had to leave. M.E. Warner wants to see them; the autopsies are done on Shelley and Terrence," Jess said to her.

"Did they tell you that?" Elliot asked from behind Olivia.

"No."

"Then how do you know all of this?" Olivia looked down at the blonde.

"Intell and observation," Jess answered.

"Cut the crap, how do you know that's where Munch and Fin are going and why?" Elliot asked. He knew he should have been more respectful to Jess but if the victim knew what is going on in the case then it would stand to reason that the rat would, too.

Jess sighed. "Captain Cragen didn't know I was in the squad room. He shouted out the door that the M.E. needed to see them because the preliminary is done on the victims from Monday."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Maybe we should go back to my place. I knew it was a mistake brining you back here," Olivia said.

Jess furrowed her brow. "No, I want to stay here."

"Why?" Elliot asked. He thought it was strange that the young victim wanted to stay in the busy squad room. Most victims would want to be at home, or in a quiet place.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. Elliot squinted his eyes at Jess slightly. She could tell he didn't like her answer. Truth be told, Jess didn't understand it either. There was something sort of calming about the squad room. There was always someone there, always noise.

Olivia looked back at her partner. "Elliot I'm due in court at 1:30. Can Jess stay here with you? I don't want to take her to court."

"What? Why can't I go to court with you?" Jess protested.

"I have to testify at a trial. It's not appropriate for you to be there," Olivia said, turning her attention back to the young blonde standing in the doorway.

"What's with everyone today? Munch thinks I'm five, Fin calls me Kid and now I can't go to court with you because it's not age appropriate?" Jess's voice shifted octaves as she turned from frustrated to angry. She looked between Olivia and Elliot "You know up until Monday night I was doing fine on my own. No up until Monday night I was doing great on my own. Up until Monday night people respected me." Jess started to lose control, the anger completely taking over as she pushed passed Olivia and walked into the room. "They trusted me; they didn't talk down to me. Up until Monday night I was in control of my life…" Jess totally lost control and started to cry. Anger turned to vulnerability as she stared at the floor. "Up until Monday night I…I was normal…I understood what I was feeling…I was clean…" Jess sat down slowly on a cot, brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands inside the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing because it was too big.

Olivia sat next to Jess on the cot with one leg bent at the knee on the bed, the other bent with her foot on the floor. She did not touch Jess and Elliot kept his distance from the young victim.

"Jess you aren't dirty. You are in control of your life. Whatever control Mitch Simpson took from you when he attacked you, you have back. By telling us who he was you took some of it back. By living your life every day you take some of it back. By going to see Dr. Hendrix you took some of it back. By surviving the attack you took some of it back. You have all the control now and Mitch Simpson has none."

Tears streamed down the girl's face as she stared at the linoleum floor. "Then why don't I understand how I feel? Why can't I be alone? Why do I have to sleep with the light on?" The last sentence came out only as a whisper. "Why no matter how long I shower do I smell him on me?"

Elliot looked down at the latest special victim. He had three daughters of his own; he saw each of them in Jess. "It's going to take a long time for you to understand your feelings. That's why Liv wants you to see Dr. Hendrix. She can help you understand how you feel. Dr. Hendrix helped me. She is a very good doctor, Jess."

Jess finally looked up from the floor and met Elliot's green eyes with her own. "You went to see Dr. Hendrix?"

He nodded his head. "Yes I did. A long time ago I had trouble dealing with how I felt. I was taking it out on Liv, my wife Kathy and my kids. I would get angry or frustrated with them when I shouldn't have been; when situations had nothing to do with them. Dr. Hendrix really helped me, she can help you too if you stick with it."

Jess looked from Elliot to Olivia. As her now dark green eyes met Olivia's deep brown ones, all Jess could see was unconditional support.

"I want help." Jess whispered, crying again.

"Come here," Olivia said opening her arms. The young woman shifted to her knees and moved towards her, curling her legs under herself as she laid the side of her head on the detective's chest. As Olivia wrapped her arms around Jess, she did the same. The brunette rocked the young blonde slowly and said, "That's good. Admitting you need help just gives you more power. You are not alone. I'm right here with you." Through the tears in Jess's eyes, she looked up slightly at Elliot and tried and thank him. Etched on his face was empathy and concern. When their eyes met he looked as though he just solved the biggest mystery on earth. Jess wondered if he knew where the Lindenberg baby was.

Olivia had held Jess in her arms and rocked her until the crying subsided. The detective had felt the minute Jess's hand had stopped shaking. The child was almost asleep in her arms when she spoke her name softly. Jess's answer had only been a noise that escaped her throat. Elliot had left the women alone shortly after Olivia had started rocking Jess.

Olivia laid a gentle kiss on the top of Jess's head. She knew it was a liberty but it felt natural. "I have to get ready for court, sweetheart."

Another small noise left Jess's throat and she shifted her weight off Olivia and onto the other side of her body. The blonde laid on the cot, her legs stretched out slightly and her face buried in the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing; Jess never opened her eyes. She had felt Olivia's kiss and it made her want to leave the detective even less. Maybe she could trick herself into thinking Olivia was still with her. The cot shifted slightly as the brunette got up. Jess heard the zipper from the garment bag as Olivia un-zipped it and retrieved the clothing it contained. It was no use; the child couldn't fool herself. Even with her eyes closed she knew Olivia was no longer in close proximity to her.

"How long will your testimony take?" Jess asked, her eyes still closed.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at Jess as she changed her clothing. 'I'm sorry I had to wake you. It's hard to say. Alex will question me, which will probably take about 30 minutes. Then the defense attorney questions me, it's hard to say how long that will take. I will be back here as soon as possible.'

Jess opened her eyes and looked at the woman before her. She was drop-dead gorgeous. Crimson silk blouse, under a black blazer, black skirt and black four-inch heels.

"You're going to court in _that_?" Jess asked, her head tilted up slightly on the pillow.

Olivia smiled down at the girl. "Yes I am going to court in _this_. Why?"

Jess took her hands away from her face; sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"It's fabulous."

"Are you fucking with me again?" Olivia asked, running the palm of her hand over the blouse.

"In that outfit?" Jess said with her eyebrows raised. "The only one who's going to fuck with you is Alex. Or at least she'll want _to_ fuck you when she sees you in that outfit."

"Such a mouth on you," Olivia said with a small grin on her face.

The blonde looked the brunette up and down; ending her look on the four-inch heels.

"Child please. You knew what you were doing when you put that outfit together this morning."

Olivia took in a fictitious gasp and said, "How could you say such a thing?" in an innocent tone.

The impending smile no longer tugged at the corners of Jess's mouth, it was now a full on grin.

"Three words. Four. Inch. Heels."

"Okay so maybe I dressed to impress today," Olivia confessed.

"To impress?" Jess questioned and rolled her eyes. "You dressed to drive Alex to drink. That poor woman is just trying to do her job and you show up in _that_ outfit with _those_ 'fuck me' black pumps."

"I don't have to take this from you, you know," Olivia said over raised eyebrows.

"True, but part of you kindda likes it doesn't it?" Jess asked. It came out before she even thought about it. As if her brain was missing that filter between it and her mouth that is supposed to catch all the things you think but don't say. Truth be told Jess liked it herself. The teen was getting the impression that _this_ protective detail wasn't a conventional one. That somewhere, somehow lines had been crossed between her and the detective. Lines they couldn't cross back from; lines Jess for sure didn't want to cross back. This was Olivia's job though and on some level Jess thought the detective was struggling with it. Olivia walked over to Jess and bent down beside her, carefully given what she was wearing.

"Yes, it does. I do," she said smiling sweetly at Jess.

As Jess looked into Olivia's dark brown eyes, there was so much she wanted to ask her. Timing was everything and now was not a good time. Jess leaned over and playfully kissed the detective's forehead. "Knock her socks off," Jess whispered softly; then leaned back and looked at brunette. Jess could see the same questions circling in her eyes that she herself had. "Later," Jess said.

"Pardon?" Olivia said. She had been wrapped up in her own thoughts about how close they were becoming.

"Later," Jess repeated softly.

Olivia nodded her head, understanding that there would be a more appropriate time to discuss this.

"Later what?" Elliot asked from the now open doorway of the crib.

"Liv is going to show me how to walk in those heels later," Jess said not taking her eyes off the beautiful brunette in front of her.

Olivia rose slowly.

Elliot let out a low, slow whistle as he took in her outfit. When his eyes slide down to her thighs, calves and finally her heels he couldn't help himself.

"Daaaaaamn", he said.

Jess broke her eye contact with Olivia and looked at Elliot. "Smokin' right?"

"Absolutely," he said with an unrelenting grin as he continued to shamelessly ogle his partner.

Olivia scowled at him. "I have to go to court now. Watch this one," she said pointing a finger at Jess but not taking her eyes off Elliot. "Remember last time you told her to get a soda she took a field trip. NO MORE FIELD TRIPS," she said, looking at Jess.

Jess put her right hand on her chest and her left hand in the air. "I swear," the blonde said.

Elliot turned to Jess and busted out laughing.

Olivia sighed and turned the scowl on Jess. "You're hands should be the other way. Left hand on your heart or the Bible, RIGHT hand in the air!"

Jess rolled her eyes at the brunette. "I know, it's a joke Liv."

She couldn't help it; Jess saw the corner of Olivia's mouth tug up in the start of a smile she was straining to quash.

"You can't fool me Livie…I see that smile," Jess said pointing to the detective.

Olivia started to laugh but managed to get out, "Damn it"

"You're gonna be late. Elliot and I will be fine. I swear to play nice." Jess said to Olivia.

"Me too," Elliot said, swallowing more saliva than normal; he was finding it hard to do anything but look at his partner. She was breathtaking.

They left the crib, walked down the stairs and Elliot and Jess watched Olivia walk out the door to the stairs. She strode confidently, her hips swaying slightly, her backside accentuated by the heels. Jess almost pitied Alex, how was she ever going to concentrate with Liv looking like that? The blonde heard Elliot let out a breath.

"Reel it in Elliot," she said and walked over to Olivia's desk. Jess sat down and started to get the emails from her teachers. It was then Jess realized that her right hand had stopped shaking.

**Medical Examiner's Office**

**Wednesday May 16, 12:52**

"Detective Munch, Detective Tutuola," Dr. Melinda Warner said waving them over. Fin and Munch walked past several dead bodies on stainless steel slabs.

"Dr. Warner, what have you got for us?" Munch asked.

Warner handed Munch a file. "Cause of death for Shelley Carver and Terrence Cozier."

Fin looked from their two dead victims to Warner. "Let me take a wild guess, they were slashed across the throat."

Dr. Warner nodded at Fin.

"Yes. A deep laceration to the carotid artery of each victim; they would have bled out within seconds."

"Gee thanks Doc, anything else note-worthy?" Munch quipped.

Dr. Warner looked at Munch sideways. "Would I have called you down if that's all I had? The fatal wounds were made from left to right; your perp is likely right handed. The knife was serrated, probably eight or nine inches in length. Also, I analyzed the pictures Mercy General sent over of the third victim's laceration. More than likely it was made with the same knife."

Fin looked down at the victims and then back up to Warner. "More than likely' doesn't cut it Doc. We have no witness to the murders. The only witness we have is the third victim. She can only testify to the sexual assault and attempted rape he pulled on her. The only link we got between the murders and the sexual assault is the knife. Was the same knife used in all incidents?"

"Absolutely, same jagged edges on both sides of the lacerations on all three victims. If you find the knife I can match it to the laceration marks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Trust**

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room**

**Wednesday May 16, 13:15**

Chemistry was not Jess's strongest subject. She sat at Olivia's desk, textbook open, re-reading the same four sentences. She needed help, and was about to ask Elliot, who had been up to his forehead in paperwork when the phone on his desk rang.

"Stabler," he barked into the phone.

He paused while the person on the other end spoke.

"I'll be right there," Elliot hung up the phone. He stood up, pushed his chair in, grabbed the coat off the back of it and turned to leave.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Jess asked looking up at him.

The detective was startled as he looked down. "Oh shit. Sorry. You were so quiet I forgot you were there."

Jess raised her brow. "Jesus Christ, I'm glad Olivia is my protective detail. You would have forgotten about me."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Take it easy. I have to go to Computer Crimes down at One P.P. You can stay here with the Captain."

"Captain Cragen?"

"Yes," Elliot said looking down at the young woman.

"He left for lunch 20 minutes ago!" Jess said quickly.

"Shit, really?"

Jess nodded her head and raised her eyebrows again. "You know," she leaned forward on Olivia's desk. "I could go with you to Computer Crimes. We just go down there, you do what you gotta do and come right back. No big deal."

Elliot leaned over his own desk as he spoke. "Last time I asked you to do something that was 'no big deal' it turned into a three-ringed-circus."

"I learned my lesson. I'll be good. Look." Jess picked up the Kevlar vest. "I'll even wear my vest."

Elliot squinted his eyes at her slightly. So far it was the only 'tell' she had been able to pick up on. He sighed; Jess had him. Elliot knew he had to go to Computer Crimes and there was no one else to watch Jess.

"Fine. Against my better judgment, you can come with me. Go put your vest on and take Fin's iPod, you'll be listening to it while we are at Computer Crimes."

Jess smiled. Chem crises averted. As she left with the vest to go to the women's bathroom Elliot called to her. "Wait for me," Jess stop dead in her tracks to wait for him. When the pair got to the door of the bathroom Jess honestly thought Elliot was going to follow her in. Panic started to creep into her body. Jess stopped at the door. Without turning around she asked Elliot, "Are you going to come in with me?"

"No, absolutely not; Jess I'm here to protect you." Elliot said sincerely.

Jess turned and met his eyes with hers.

"I know you are. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just…just…having trouble trusting…" She couldn't finish. Elliot was remarkable and Jess knew that asking him what she just did must have hurt him.

"Men," he finished her sentence.

The girl's cheeks went red and in a sheepish tone she spoke one word, "Yeah."

"Jess, it will take time. You will get there, but it won't happen overnight. It's okay to feel scared. It does not mean that you are weak or that you should be ashamed or embarrassed. You have been through a very traumatic ordeal."

"I'm really sorry Elliot. You are extraordinary and I actually enjoy the back and forth we have, especially at Olivia's expense. I really don't know why I asked you if you were going to come in the bathroom with me. I know you never would."

Elliot smiled at Jess. "It's okay. Jess, it is normal to feel fear, even in situations that if you were rational about you know wouldn't warrant fear. I don't take it personally. I just want to help and protect you. You are an incredible young woman. You increasingly surprise me the more time I spend with you." She smiled back at him and turned to head into the bathroom.

"Oh, I also enjoy the back and forth we have. When Olivia gets hit in the cross-fire it's entertaining but that's not the main reason I like it."

Jess turned to Elliot. "What is?"

"Your wit," he said still smiling. Jess winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom to put the Kevlar vest on.

Jess stared out the window of the unmarked sedan as Elliot maneuvered through mid-day traffic.

"So what's this computer thing all about?"

Elliot stared hard out the windshield. He did not want to tell Jess that it was Simpson's laptop he was going to check out. "It's part of an on-going investigation."

"What is?"

Elliot cut his eyes to Jess; she could feel his eyes on her and turned to him. "The computer thing."

Jess sighed. "I gathered that much. What I meant was what is Computer Crimes?"

Elliot watched the road. "Computer Crimes is a department within TARU. It specializes in hacking through suspect's computers and collecting evidence within the computer."

Jess raised her eyebrows as she turned to look out the windshield. "The NYPD has a whole department dedicated to hacking computers?"

"Yes. If a computer is seized during the course of an investigation it gets sent to TARU and the computer crimes techs investigate it."

Jess furrowed her brow. "That is TARU?"

"It stands for Technical Assistance Response Unit. They aid investigations by providing technical support. If we need wire taps, surveillance equipment, computers hacked into, GPS tracking, tracing where phone calls came from, they do it or provide all the equipment."

"What kind of hacking support do they provide you?"

They stopped at a red light and Elliot turned to Jess. "A tech will go over a computer with a fine-tooth comb. Hacked firewalls, email restoration, the location of where an email originated, the list goes on. You're pretty interested in this hacking stuff."

Jess really didn't want the interrogation to continue. Elliot might like it if he found out she could hack. Jess shrugged her shoulders. "It's interesting."

Elliot desperately wanted to ask Jess about Olivia. Maybe this field trip was a blessing in disguise. When he saw how close the two women were in the crib, he knew Olivia felt something for Jess, more than just empathy for her situation. The light turned green and he accelerated the sedan through the intersection.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like that Olivia is your Protective Detail?"

Jess shrugged staring back out the windshield. "Yeah."

Elliot continued to watch the road. He wished he could look at Jess in order to gauge her reaction to the questions. "What do you two do at her place?"

"Hang out." Jess knew the detective was fishing. He had seen how close she and Olivia were earlier. Jess had not meant to lose it the way she had, in front of Elliot.

Elliot was getting nowhere. He sensed Jess was evading him because she knew what he wanted to know and for some reason she wanted to keep it from him.

"You know for someone who normally has a lot to say 'hang out' seems pretty vague."

Jess was unsure which line of questioning she disliked more. The hacking thing at least would only affect her. If she gave in and told Elliot what she suspected he wanted to know, it might hurt Olivia. Elliot and Olivia were partners, though. She had told Jess last night that she loved Elliot and trusted him. Jess stared straight ahead and sighed.

"Maybe vague is the best I can do."

Elliot cut his eyes to the young woman but she wouldn't look at him. She felt him looking at her and gave in.

"Elliot what do you _really_ want to know?"

Elliot looked from Jess to the road and back to Jess.

"How close are you getting to her?"

Jess avoided Elliot's gaze but raised her eyebrows anyway.

"Not one for beating around the bush, huh?"

"You asked me what I really wanted to know. I'm asking, no bullshit."

Elliot turned his attention back to the road as he pulled into the underground parking garage of One Police Plaza. He drove down the ramp and around the garage until he found a spot and parked the sedan. Jess had to admit he wasn't bullshitting her and he had not sugar coated it. It was the first time someone had handled her without 'kid gloves' since Monday night. It felt normal. Jess sighed and turned to him.

"I don't know. I've never been in protective custody, how close am I supposed to be to the detective protecting me?"

It was a valid question, but Elliot could tell the girl was stalling. He figured that Jess was evading his questions because she was trying to protect Olivia. That alone told Elliot volumes. He turned to the young woman. "You are a smart woman. Would you be as close to me as you are to Liv if I was the detective protecting you?"

Jess shrugged. "Probably not."

"What would make you say that?" Elliot was far out on the limb now. Jess might have said that because Liv is a woman and she feels more comfortable around women right now. He might have just pushed the young girl over her limits. Like several times before, Jess surprised him.

"Olivia knows what I am thinking. She understands how I feel. I don't ever have to tell her or explain anything. She just does things or says things that make me feel better."

That was classic Liv, always understanding the victim. Elliot felt there was more, though. It was a slippery slope but he asked his next question anyway.

"What does she do that makes you feel safe?"

Jess had answered many questions over the last day and a half. Most of them had been unpleasant, embarrassing, hurtful, disgusting and very prying. Having to answer questions about Olivia paled in comparison. She would much rather talk about Olivia than anyone or anything else. She wasn't stupid though. Jess knew that if anyone but Elliot was asking she would never admit the true answer to his question.

Jess sighed. "It isn't just one thing, it's many. Close proximity is one of them."

Elliot tried not to react one way or the other to Jess's answers. She was talking, and from what he could tell answering his questions honestly. He did not want to seem as though he was judging her, or his partner. "You like it when she is close to you?"

"Yes. I don't understand it myself. Before Monday night I was a very physical person. I hugged people, liked to be close to them. Now I'm different. When people get close to me I feel very uncomfortable. One of my biggest fears it that they will touch me. With Olivia it's different. Being close to her makes me feel…safe."

Elliot knew there was more to this but he would talk to his partner about it. It wasn't fair to talk to Jess like this.

"Do you like staying at her place?"

Jess nodded. "It's nice. Her place feels lived in, like a real home. I was not expecting that."

Elliot was satisfied. He had pushed the girl enough. Olivia would get the rest of the interrogation when she came back from court.

Elliot smiled at Jess. "Grab the iPod, we're going upstairs."

As they walked from the car to the elevator Jess shot Elliot a sideways glance.

He met her eyes. "What?"

"The interrogation is over, just like that?"

Elliot gave a half smile. "Yup."

Elliot knew the kid wouldn't let it go without a fight. She was intelligent, probably too intelligent for her own good.

Jess grinned at him. "Olivia's gonna get it when she comes back from court, isn't she?"

Elliot pushed the button for the elevator, looked down at the teenager and grinned.

"What do you think?"

**Computer Crimes**

**One Police Plaza**

**Wednesday May 16, 13:50**

Elliot and Jess got off the elevator on the third floor, walked down a hall and stopped outside an unmarked door.

The detective turned to Jess. "Put the iPod on. What I have to discuss with the tech is part of an active case. You cannot hear it."

Elliot meant it. He had said it in his detective tone, which had been missing in the previous conversations the two had been having. It was beyond unethical that he had brought Jess here given the computer he and the tech were going to discuss was Simpson's. He hadn't had a choice though. The case was getting colder by the minute and Morales would not have called if he hadn't found something useful. As long as she kept Fin's iPod on she wouldn't be the wiser.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Jess put the ear buds in her ears, thumbed the iPod and it lit up. Elliot was satisfied that she was preoccupied. He opened the door and the two walked through.

"Morales, whatta got?"

Morales peered over a laptop at Elliot and Jess.

"Hey Stabler. Who's your friend?"

When Jess did not respond Elliot knew the music was loud enough that he and the tech could speak candidly.

"Uhhh, that's Jess, Benson and I are kind of protecting her."

"I bet I know why."

"Oh yeah smart guy. What makes you say that?"

"You better come over here."

Elliot walked over and it was obvious that Morales had been peering at him over Simpson's laptop. When the screen came into view Elliot immediately saw pictures of Jess.

"Jesus Morales, hide them."

Morales closed the window with all the pictures of Jess. "Shit Stabler. I didn't think you would be bringing the victim with you."

Elliot sighed and the two men left the laptop and moved in front the window to speak. They didn't look at each other to talk; they just stared out the window. It was difficult to talk about the Simpson case with the only living victim in the room.

"Okay so Simpson has pictures of one of his victims, that isn't surprising. The only photos in the guy's apartment were of that same victim."

"That's true. The pictures in his apartment only date back about two years. Some of the ones on the computer go farther back."

"How much further?"

"Baby pictures. This guy, Simpson, has baby pictures of what is most likely your victim from about birth until maybe two years old."

"Shit. This is unbelievable. The victim said she only met the suspect two years ago. We were going on the assumption that the stalking only started then. This changes things."

Morales raised his eyebrows. "There's more."

Elliot sighed. "What?" Simpson was really starting to get to Elliot.

"It's going to take some time but there are other files that I haven't yet accessed."

"Why haven't you?"

"This guy is good. Stabler, I haven't seen any civilian encrypting like this. Outside of high levels of government or the military, this crap isn't supposed to exist."

Elliot cut his eyes to Morales. "You think this guy might be ex-military?"

Morales met the detectives' eyes. "You're the detective. I'm just telling you that it will take time to get the rest of files."

"Morales, we don't have time. This guy is in the wind; the case is getting colder by the second and…"

"Here. Oh…God" The men turned and Jess was standing in front Simpson's laptop.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Elliot asked, his detective tone was back, with vengeance. Jess jumped at the volume and pitch Elliot used. She backed away from the computer not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I just. You said you couldn't access the files. I…I just wanted to help. I'm sorry. Elliot I'm sorry…I..I.."

Elliot had terrified Jess. He tried to move closer to her to apologize but she winced, a tiny noise escaped her throat and she continued to back away from him. He stopped, he knew better. The detective should never have yelled at the young victim.

"Jess, I am so sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I won't come near you, I won't touch you, I promise. It's okay."

Morales was lost. He had never seen a living victim before, let alone watched one have a meltdown in his office. He did not know how Stabler and Benson did it. Morales glanced down at the laptop.

"Holy shit, you did it. You broke his code. How did you do that?"

Jess never looked up, her back was against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I'm not sure. I just know some things about computers."

"You'll have to teach me these things you know about computers one day. Oh God, Stabler look."

Elliot tore his attention away from the cowering girl to the laptop.

"Fuck, how many pictures are there?"

"Two dozen, maybe more."

"Catalog the victims. I want dates; we gotta put some names with those faces. When we know how far back the victims go we will start looking in the missing child database and see if we get any hits."

"I'll put in the overtime and get a list to you ASAP."

"Thanks, Morales."

Elliot turned his attention back to Jess, who still had her back against the wall on the other side of the room. There was no way to get a hold of Olivia now that court was in session; he was going to have to talk the victim down. "Jess, you did a really amazing thing here. You uncovered more children that a man hurt. Now we can find the guy and punish him for all of the crimes he committed."

Jess knew what she had done was wrong. Elliot had not overreacted. He had warned her to mind her own business and listen to the iPod. Jess knew Elliot would never hurt her. She had overreacted, but she couldn't help it; Jess looked up for the first time and met his eyes. "I helped other kids?"

Elliot nodded. "You can't tell anyone. It has to stay between us; you weren't supposed to touch anything."

Jess had regained some of her composure. "I know, I'm sorry. When I get around computers something just clicks inside me. I can't leave them alone. I used the S tool software on the computer. I just reverse it and used it to access the hidden pictures."

Elliot looked at Jess, puzzled. "S tool software?"

Morales looked over the top of the laptop at Elliot and Jess. He was impressed; the young woman could not have been more than 16 years old. She had done in two minutes what it might have taken him another couple of days to hack through.

"The S stands for stenography. The suspect was using it to hide the picture within other photos. If you know the codes or can break them you're in, you can view the pictures or whatever is being hidden. The stenography used in this computer is incredibly complex. It probably would have taken days to hack through it. Hey Jess."

Elliot turned to Morales and Jess looked up at the tech for the first time. "Yeah?"

"When you finish high school, submit your resume. I'll make sure you get an interview for a tech position."

Jess smiled. "Thanks Morales."

Elliot looked back at Jess and saw her smile. She was calming down. "Jess, we gotta get back to the squad. Morales, send us the list when you have it."

"For sure Stabler, see ya Jess."

"Bye," Jess said to the tech.

In the elevator going down to the sedan in the parking garage Elliot and Jess were the only two people.

"Hey kid."

Jess looked up at Elliot and met his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you."

Jess smiled back at him.

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room**

**Wednesday May 16, 14:50**

When Elliot and Jess got back to the squad, Fin and Munch were at their desks. Elliot had insisted on stopping at a local Mexican place on the way back for lunch. Jess had called the squad, using Elliot's cell and taken the other detective's orders. As Elliot doled out the take-out order from a brown paper bag, Jess went into the small break room. She took her left-over chicken cacciatore out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. She joined the detectives at their desks. While Jess had been getting her lunch, Stabler filled Fin and Munch in on what Morales had shown him.

"I can't believe you guys eat like that."

Elliot looked across his desk to where his partner usually sat. "What? It's food. It isn't like we have Liv to cook for us."

Jess scoffed at him. "Liv did not cook this. I did."

Fin got in on the action. "Let me taste it."

Jess pushed the plate on Olivia's desk towards Fin. "Have at it."

Fin got up, walked over to Jess and used his plastic fork to pick up some of Jess's lunch. As he chewed it he looked down at the young blonde.

"Damn, it's really good."

Jess rolled her eyes and shook her head. Elliot looked from Fin to Jess. "I'll be the judge of that." He leaned over his desk and Jess pushed the plate towards him. He put a fork full in his mouth and sat down. As he chewed he pondered. The room was silent in anticipation. Munch couldn't take it any longer.

"Well Stabler?"

"I will admit…that's some pretty damn good chicken cacciatore."

Jess grinned at him and sat back in Olivia's chair. "Well, I'll be damned."

Elliot let out a breath. "Anyone can make chicken cacciatore, though."

Fin stared at Stabler. "Stabler who died and made you King? The food was amazing. Don't listen to him Jess."

Fin had misread what Stabler had meant. Fin and Munch had not been in Elliot and Jess's presence long enough to understand they played a game of cat and mouse. Elliot was trying to goad Jess; he was only fooling around. Jess knew what he was doing and she played into it. She actually liked the new found comradery she and Elliot shared.

"No, no it's okay Fin. If Elliot thinks that anyone can make chicken cacciatore that is his prerogative. I would like to see him out-do mine, though."

Munch had come over and also taken a bite of Jess's lunch. He swallowed it. "Now there is something I'd like to see. This stuff is unbelievable."

Elliot put his elbows on his desk and leaned forward, meeting Jess's green eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Jess put her elbows on Olivia's desk and leaned in. "Did I stutter?"

Fin let out a low whistle. "Damn Stabler, I think you've met your match."

"It's damn scary how close this looks to when Benson and Stabler do it." Munch said.

Elliot's eyes are playful, but his tone is all business. "You want it kid; you got it. We will both cook a dish and have my family judge it tonight for dinner."

Jess rolled her eyes. "That's not fair; your family will pick you as the winner."

Fin laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Elliot raised his right eyebrow. "Fin is right; believe me, you probably have a better shot with my family than I do. Pick your poison."

"My homemade lasagna against your…?"

"Homemade chili. Name your stakes."

Jess was not totally convinced but there was something about the way Fin laughed that led her to believe there would be little favoritism for Elliot at his own house.

Jess gave Elliot a half smile. "Fine. Stakes? Bragging rights aren't enough for you?"

"Oh they're good, but why not sweeten the pot?"

Jess titled her head down slightly and raised her right eyebrow. "When I win you owe me one favour. No holds barred, to be asked of you whenever I need it. You can't judge the favour and you have to honour it, no matter what."

Elliot mirrored Jess's head and right eyebrow movements. "I can live with that, only because I know it will never happen. When I win I get to ask you one question, no holds barred and you have to answer it."

Fin and Munch stood there watching the showdown. "You know, John, it is terrifying how much this looks like Liv and Stabler."

Jess thought about this. She had a pretty good idea what Elliot would ask her. It was what he had been too cautious to ask in the car at One P.P. While Jess did not want to answer the question she did want that favour. She risked it. She extended her hand across Olivia's desk. "Deal."

Elliot did the same. "Deal."

Munch looked down at Jess and Stabler's hands. "Stabler, I get the impression you are going down."

"Hard," Fin added.

With the deal being made Jess finished what was left of her lunch and started on her chemistry assignment. It only took about 15 minutes before she gave up.

"Ummmm…does anyone know anything about chemistry?"

Elliot looked up from his paperwork. "You're kidding, right?"

Jess sighed. "I was not being facetious. I can't do my assignment. I don't understand the formula. If one of you can't help, me someone is going to have to take me to school so I can talk to my teacher."

Jess looked at Fin. "Sorry kid. Although with a vocabulary like you've got, I doubt you ever need help with your English papers."

She looked at Munch. He sighed, got up and walked over to her. As Munch stood beside Jess, Elliot realized that she didn't flinch. She was becoming comfortable not just with him but also with the other two male detectives. Elliot watched as Munch explained the formula to Jess. He had taken her pencil from her and was writing notes on the pad of paper Jess had taken from inside Olivia's desk. It did not take long and Jess was back on track. Munch had taught her what she needed to know to finish the homework. She thanked him and he went back to his desk. Munch looked over at Jess. "Kid, if you are doing your homework on that pad of paper how are you getting it to your teacher anyway?"

Jess smiled. "Awww…as the squad's token conspiracy theory guy you are going to love this, watch and learn." She got up and walked over to the photocopier. Jess lifted the lid and put the pad of paper inside and hit a couple of buttons. She repeated these steps until the four pages she had written out had been scanned. She hit two more buttons and came back to Olivia's desk.

"I don't get it. You didn't even photocopy them?"

Jess rolled her eyes at him. "Man, I don't need to photocopy them; I needed to make PDF files of them. Look" Jess turned Olivia's laptop in Munch direction. He got up and walked back over to Olivia's desk.

"I'll be damned."

The scanned pages had shown up on Olivia's laptop. Jess took the computer back and attached the PDF files to an email and sent it. "There, now my Chem teacher has my homework."

Munch looked at Stabler and Fin. "Did you know the photocopier did that?" The men shook their heads.

"She has a way with computers," Elliot said as he looked towards the young blonde.

Jess smiled. Elliot thought it was because of what he said. He soon realized it was because Olivia had sashayed through the door.

Jess was the first to address her. "How did it go?"

Olivia smiled back at the blonde. "It went well. After I was cross-examined, Alex and the defense attorney gave their closing statements. Jury is out now."

Fin, Munch and Stabler were all gawking at Olivia.

"You gentlemen never seen a real lady before?" Jess asked. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she needed to protect Olivia from their stares.

Fin let out a low whistle. "Damn girl. You should come to work like this more often."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Take it easy boys. I'm going to the locker room to change."

Elliot looked straight into Olivia's eyes. "Can I come?"

Olivia shot him a sideways glare. "Elliot! We're partners. No you can't come."

"We're partners, not bother and sister. Besides, I've seen your goods before."

Olivia laughed and gave her partner the middle finger. "That's sick, and you have not! You've seen me in my bra and jeans, that's hardly all my goods. You have seen all you are going to see right here."

Jess looked to Olivia. "Can I come?"

Olivia had missed the girl for the few hours she had been at the courthouse. It surprised the detective how much she had missed Jess. Olivia met the young woman's eyes. "Yes, you may come with me."

Jess got up out of Olivia's chair and the two start to walk away.

Elliot protested, with a smile on his face, like he has been wronged. "What? How come the kid gets to go with you and no one else does?"

Olivia turned and smiled at him. "Jess gets to come because she's like my…" The words had come out before Olivia realized what she was saying. She stopped as soon as her brain caught up with her mouth. "She gets to come with me because she is in my Protective Custody." Elliot had an eat-shit smile on his face. "Liv, when you're done I want to talk to you." Olivia knew that grin; she was in for it. She knew her partner would not let that slip of the tongue go.

It was obvious Elliot would not be getting home before the cook-off. A phone call to Kathy was in order.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kath, what's up?"

"El, hey not much. Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah it's fine. Listen, I was wondering if you had planned dinner yet?"

"Had not put too much thought into it. Eli has been pretty miserable today. I was going to go with something easy. Why, are you going to be home?"

"Actually not only am I going to be home, but I plan on cooking for my beautiful wife." Elliot smiled, the thought of actually being home for dinner felt good.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Ha, El I know you too well. What is the catch?"

"Alright, alright so you know me. The catch is that Olivia is coming and she is bringing a kid with her."

"The kid that is in her Protective Custody?"

Elliot was taken aback. "Jesus Christ. How do you know about that?"

"I know everything Elliot. Never underestimate a woman."

"Believe me, I don't. I live with four and have one as a partner. Look, there is something you need to know about this kid Olivia is bringing. Her name is Jess and she was attacked on Monday night. She is pretty skittish and does not like to be touched. She also has some stitches on her neck. I was hoping you could tell the kids so that they don't ask her about the stitches or try to touch her."

"I can do that. Are you sure she really wants to come here? I mean this place is a madhouse, El. We've got four kids and the place is a mess. It's noisy and out of control. I'm not sure it is the most calming environment for a kid to be exposed to after being attacked."

Elliot thumbed through some paperwork on his desk. "You know I would normally agree with you, but Jess is different. She actually likes the noise and having people around her. She is still pretty uncomfortable around men, but I think her and Dick will be fine. Jess likes being at the stationhouse; I think she will survive Casa da Stabler for a few hours."

"You have far too much confidence in Casa da Stabler. I'll talk to the kids though, Dickie in particular. What are you making for dinner?"

"Ha, you are going to love this. This kid, Jess, challenged me to a cook-off. She cooked for Olivia last night and thinks she is the king shit of cooking. I tasted some of the leftovers today. It was pretty good, but not as good as my chili."

"Elliot, let me get this straight. You are having a cook-off with a 15 year-old victim that is in your partner's Protective Custody and you are using your family to judge it?"

There was a slight pause as Elliot thought this through. Normally it would be as outrageous as it sounded, but for some reason it just wasn't.

"Look I know it sounds crazy and unprofessional. Like I said, Jess is different. Look, Kathy, the kid has no one and she has attached herself to Liv. Olivia is quite taken with Jess too. I'll talk to you more about this tonight."

"Okay, but I do want to hear more about this. Out of curiosity, what is Jess cooking?"

"Lasagna."

"My money is on the kid." Kathy deadpanned.

Elliot sighed. "I get the impression I am going to lose this cook-off."

Kathy laughed.

"See ya tonight El."

"Bye Kath."

Olivia and Jess walked into the locker room. Jess had not missed the slip of Olivia's tongue either. She wasn't about to call Olivia on it. Jess knew Olivia would get enough questions from Elliot. It did make the young woman feel good, though.

"Soooo…did Alex like the outfit?"

Olivia smiled. "Hard to say, we were working."

"Bullshit!"

Olivia's smile tuned lazy as she recalled the first moment Alex had seen her in court today. She had felt the blonde's blue eyes on her as she strode to the witness stand. The counselor had taken extra long with her first question and had bitten her bottom lip. Olivia knew that it was a direct result of Alex having seen her sway her hips. She had to admit that her ass looked good from the heels being so high. Olivia took great pleasure in having driven Alex crazy with her outfit and heels. It was not very often Olivia could do it. Alex did it all the time to her though; Olivia hoped Alex relished in the payback. When Olivia came back to reality she saw Jess was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"What?"

Jess shook her head at Olivia. "Bitch, please. You ruined Alex with that outfit and those heels. I can tell by that ridiculous smile on your face that you _know_ you did. End of discussion."

Olivia laughed. The kid had her number, and she loved it. She was about to ask Jess if it was all right if Alex joined them for dinner again when Jess spoke.

"So we have dinner plans for tonight."

Olivia was slightly disappointed. How was it that Jess had planned dinner already? "Oh, really? What are they?"

"Elliot and I made a bet."

Olivia shook her head. "A bet huh? What kind of a bet?"

"Who is the better cook? His chili against my lasagna."

Olivia looked down at Jess as she changed. "Elliot is not coming over to my place and messing up my kitchen."

"Oh don't worry about that, we're going to his place. We are having dinner with the Stablers and everyone at the table is going to judge the two dishes to see which one reigns supreme."

Oh goody. All Olivia had wanted to do was have a quiet night at home with Jess and possibly Alex. Now it's a three-ringed-circus. It wasn't that she didn't like Kathy and the kids, Olivia did. She knew that once she left the locker room she was going to have to answer some tough questions from her partner. She would rather not have to spend the rest of the evening with him.

"Great, can't wait."

Jess sensed Olivia's discontent. "We can call it off if you want."

Olivia looked at the young woman. She looked hurt at the prospect of canceling dinner. The last thing Olivia wanted was to disappoint Jess. It might also do the young woman some good to be around people her own age. Olivia smiled down at Jess. "No, no…we can go. I want to see you kick my partner's ass."

Jess went back to Olivia's desk to finish doing homework on her laptop. Elliot had invited his partner into Interview Two for a friendly chat. At least that's what he called it.

Olivia looked hard at Elliot; he had closed the door to the interview room and faced her. "I heard about dinner tonight."

Elliot laughed. "I like Jess, but that kid is going down. I take no prisoners when it comes to my chili."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "It's nice to see you so excited about beating a 15 year-old in a cook-off."

Elliot shook his head and smiled at her. "Liv, you and I both know Jess is not just any 15 year-old."

Olivia looked at him but didn't say anything.

"You and I have been partners for a long time. I could beat around the bush and ask a bunch of cute questions and you could lie to me about the answers or we could both put our cards on the table."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. Elliot took it as the sign of hostility it was mean to convey. "What do you _really_ want to know?"

Elliot squinted at her slightly. Olivia took that as a sign that he was struggling with the question he had rolling around in his head. "Elliot, we have been partners for years. We both know when the other is lying. Ask what you are going to ask or we are done here?"

"Do you want to adopt Jess?"

It was out in the open. The partners stared each other down. Olivia couldn't believe he had actually said it out loud. It should not have surprised her but it did. Elliot knew he had pushed his partner well beyond her limits. He had asked the question he wasn't even sure Olivia knew the answer to yet. Elliot was also unsure he would be able to tell if she was lying to him, provided she answered him at all. The silence between the pair was deafening as they tried to read each other.

"I don't know." It was the truth. Olivia's instincts were telling her she did not want to lose Jess. That once the Protective Detail was over she would miss the young girl terribly.

"That is pretty much as good as a yes to me. If you had no interest you would have said no. You have actually thought about this haven't you, Liv?"

Olivia uncrossed her arms. "Sort of. I have thought more about what will happen when the Protective Detail is over."

"Jess will go into the Foster Care system," Elliot answered her thought.

The brunette looked down at the floor. "I know and that breaks my heart."

Elliot shifted on his feet. "Liv, we see this all the time. It is where she has to go. I know it's not the best place for her, but you can't adopt her because you don't like the idea of her being in the system."

"It isn't really that part that bothers me."

"Liv, talk to me. What part does bother you?"

Olivia looked up, meeting Elliot's green eyes with her own dark brown ones. "Damnit Elliot, I'll miss her! Okay? Are you happy?"

Elliot could not believe his partner of almost 13 years had lost it like that. He had to know the truth. He had to ask, even if it was only for Olivia's benefit. Elliot wanted her to say it, out loud.

"Do you love Jess?"

Elliot watched the anger and rage drain from Olivia's eyes. Her dark brown eyeS became soft and glassy. Olivia's eyes stung with tears she did not want to shed. Her tone changed. It was no longer hostile, but soft and genuine.

"Yes."

Elliot stepped closer to Olivia. "Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Jess loves you too."

"You don't know that. I haven't even spoken to her about this yet."

"Jess and I had an interesting conversation today. She likes being close to you."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means she will miss you as well when her protective deal is over."

Olivia knew what Elliot was alluding to. Without ever verbalizing it, the partners had come to an understanding. Olivia wanted to adopt Jess and Elliot would help in whatever way he could. The partners also understood what Jess meant when she had said she liked being close to Olivia. Even if Jess had not put it together herself, Olivia and Elliot knew the child would have a very difficult time leaving Olivia. It would break the girl's heart.

"When are you going to talk to Jess?"

"Tonight, before I read to her."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "You read to her?"

It intrigued Olivia that although Elliot and Jess had obviously had a conversation about their relationship, Jess had left out the fact that Olivia read to her at night. The young woman had kept that fact to herself. That only reassured Olivia that Jess felt a connection with her. Olivia smiled.

"Yes, she didn't share that with you today in your interesting conversation about me and Jess?"

Elliot smiled down at his partner. "I'll be honest; the kid did not give up that much information. She played it very close, probably wanting to protect you. I'll lay odds she knows that this Protective Detail is unconventional, given the bond the two of you have formed. She does not want to see you get hurt. Jess is smart Liv, she knows on some level that you two have bonded. I'm not sure she understands it, but I know she likes it."

Olivia smiled up at Eliot. "I'll talk to her tonight. I want to give her time to think about it."

Elliot's smiled faded. "She'll have time, we are in deeper than ever on the Simpson case and he is still in the wind."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "What do you mean deeper? Did the DNA come back?"

Elliot shook his head. "No. Went over to Computer Crimes today. Morales was nice enough to have hacked Simpson's computer. Turns out he's been watching Jess since birth."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "What? What would lead Morales to believe that?"

Elliot sucked in some air. "Simpson has baby pictures of Jess on his computer."

Olivia's face went to stone. Elliot knew she wanted to kill Simpson, with her bare hands. His partner would have to stand in line behind him.

"That's not all. Simpson has homemade kiddie porn on his computer. Bastard had those kids pose in what looks like a living room."

"That fucking son-of-a-bitch! How much?"

"A hundred pictures maybe. They probably date back more than ten years; about two dozen children."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her partner. "Where there any of Jess?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, the baby pictures he has of Jess looked like they had been taken at a department store, by a professional. She was fully clothed."

Olivia sighed. It repulsed her that Simpson had violated other children. Part of her was relieved that the pictures of Jess hadn't been sexual. "I don't get it. We've been working on the assumption that Jess only met Simpson two years ago. The pictures he has of her in his apartment led us to that conclusion."

"I know, as did Jess's account of their situation. Something is hinky here. Simpson and Jess must have had a relationship prior to two years ago."

"Were there other pictures of Jess at other ages?"

"No, just a couple of baby pictures. In the last one she couldn't be any more than two."

"If a relationship existed between them prior to two years ago, it's possible that Jess simply doesn't remember Simpson. The last time he saw her, if he even saw her was when she was two years old, Jess would probably have no memory of him."

Alex entered the squad. She was looking for Olivia and hoped the brunette would still be wearing that outfit...and those heels. Instead she found Fin and Munch head's buried in files. Jess was working on a laptop; she peered over and looked at Alex.

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Hey Jess, not much."

"Heard you made your closing arguments in the Menendez trial. Jury back yet?"

Alex raised her right eyebrow. "You sure do hear a lot around here, don't you?"

Jess gave Alex a half smile. "I make a point of concerning myself with important information, yes."

"Jury is still out in the Menendez case. The judge will keep them until ten o'clock tonight and then they will be sequestered until nine in the morning."

Jess sat back in Olivia's chair as she addressed the taller blonde. "What is your gut telling you?"

Alex looked down at the younger blonde, who she was now standing beside. She couldn't believe the questions; she couldn't believe the interest. Alex no longer looked at her with sympathy. She did not feel sorry for her; Alex respected Jess.

"That the jury will convict. Olivia did an outstanding job on the stand."

Jess looked up at Alex; she knew the older blonde was here for one thing: to get another look at Olivia. "She's here but she and Elliot are having a 'friendly conversation'."

Without questioning Jess's assumption that she was here to see Olivia, Alex asked, "What does that mean?"

Jess gave a wry smile. "It means they are talking about me."

Alex furrowed her brow. "You don't know that for sure."

"My gut says they are." Jess motioned for the older blonde to bend down. Alex did carefully given her skirt suit. Alex had a half smile on her face as she wondered what the young woman had to say. Jess's green eyes met Alex's sky blue ones; her voice had been a whisper. "P.S. Olivia changed. She's not wearing the outfit she wore to court today." Although Alex's face never changed she expelled the small bit of breath she had been holding in. That told Jess all she needed to know. "You like her don't you?"

Now the A.D.A.'s face did change. She furrowed her brow and whispered back, "Of course I like her. We have known each other for a long time."

"Alex, I thought we went over the bullshit thing yesterday. You _like_ her. You kissed her last night."

Alex's normally pale cheeks went pink with embarrassment. "Olivia told you that?"

Jess grinned, "No, you just did. You and your pink cheeks."

Years of private school and over a decade in the courtroom and Alex fell for the oldest trick in the book. _Fuck._ "Okay so we kissed."

Jess raised her right eyebrow "_And_?"

Alex raised her right eyebrow over her glasses at the young woman. "And what?"

"Admit it Alex...you _like_ Olivia. I won't tell her, I swear," Jess whispered.

Alex hardly believed she was having this conversation, in the middle of the bullpen, with a teen that was in the Protective Custody of her quasi-girlfriend. Could this get any more messed up, she thought to herself? The bizarre part of the whole situation was that Alex trusted the young woman. There was something about their dinner the night before that led Alex to believe that Jess was sincere. Alex was not sure she could admit how she felt; was not sure she could afford to say it out loud.

"I do care for Olivia very much...I do _like _her." Alex spoke in a tone she barely recognized. Had she really just said what she heard?

Jess smiled. Her instincts had been correct.

"Hey Alex, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Olivia said coming down the hall from Interview Two with Elliot right behind her.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you, about the Menendez case."

Olivia looked slightly taken aback, she shrugged. "Okay. We can talk in the crib."  
The two women disappeared up the stairs that led to the crib.

Jess narrowed her eyes at Elliot. "Did you and Olivia have a nice chat about me?"

Elliot met her eyes across the desks as he sat down in his chair. "The conversation wasn't about you."

"Liar."

Elliot ran his hand over his mouth and sighed. "I was trying to buy her vote for tonight," he lied, hoping it would go unnoticed.

Jess laughed. "Did it work?"

Elliot smiled at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jess shot him a sideways glance. "Hey, speaking of dinner, can Olivia bring someone?"

The look on Elliot's face was priceless. It was at this point he confirmed he had no knowledge of Olivia's 'prvate life' to Jess. The look said it all.

Elliot raised his brow. "Uhhh...I guess. Who does she want to bring?"

Jess sat back in Olivia's chair, acting very casual. "Oh well that will be up to her, I just wanted to ask and make sure it was cool."

He crossed his arms over his chest. Jess was getting to him. "You know who she is seeing."

The sides of Jess mouth started to tug up. "I plead the fifth."

Elliot came around Olivia's desk and kneeled down beside Jess. "Who is it?"

Jess looked at him. "I told you, I plead the fifth."

The detective baulked at Jess and stood up. "You don't know who it is. In fact, I know Olivia won't bring anyone to dinner."

Jess looked up at Elliot. "Have I called any situation wrong since I got here? Do I or don't I have eyes and ears everywhere?"

Elliot rolled his eyes at Jess. "That may be true, but this is one piece of intell you don't have, kid." Elliot was laying it on thick, he knew Jess knew something. He was hoping to bait the teen into giving it up.

Jess sat forward in Olivia's chair and tried to convince Elliot. "You underestimate me Elliot."

He put his hands on his hips as he pushed Jess. He played on Jess's only weakness, that she didn't know Olivia better than he did. "I've been her partner for almost 13 years. You have known her a grand total of less than 48 hours. I would know if she was seeing someone." It worked, Elliot watched as Jess's face went from cunning to rage-filled. She shot to her feet and squared her shoulders to him.

"Oh really, then how is it that I know she would bring Al..." Jess stopped just in time. In the flash of a second Jess's face reverted back to cunning as she put the palms of her hands on Olivia's desk and leaned over it at Elliot. "You're good El. I'll admit… you're good. But take heed...you won't be getting that piece of intell from me."

Damn it. He had come so close. The guy's name was Al, that's all he was going to get. Elliot had to smile; when most people are pushed like that they fold. He was in the business of making them fold. While he would never push Jess the way he pushed a skel he had pushed her hard. Attacking her knowledge of Olivia was a pretty low thing to do. He actually felt a little guilty about it. "You play a good game, kid."

Jess smiled at Elliot. She returned to her homework and he sat down at his desk.

Olivia was barely in the crib when she heard Alex close the door behind them. The brunette turned to Alex. "What is so pressing about the Mendez case? My testimony is over and so are your closing arguments counselor."

"There is just one last thing we need to address about your testimony detective." Alex swaggered up to Olivia. The blonde leaned in, taking in Olivia's scent; teasing her by almost kissing her and then moving to the right at the last second. Alex leaned in even closer to Olivia; it was the detective's turn to inhale the taller woman's intoxicating scent. As Alex spoke softly and deeply into her ear Olivia thought she might come right then and there. "The outfit you wore today. Oh yeah…and those heels." Alex punctuated the last three words she spoke. That's when Olivia realized there was no turning back.

The detective backed Alex up against the door of the crib. Something primal had been unleashed within Olivia just from the tone Alex had used. With the last bit of restraint the older woman had she carefully undid the buttons on the A.D.A.'s light blue blouse. Alex shook it and her suit jacket off her shoulders as Olivia grabbed at Alex's bra. The blonde had her hands on the bottom of Olivia's t-shirt and was yanking it up and over her head before Olivia could even react. She unclasped her own bra and pushed Alex back against the door with her thigh and groin, spreading Alex's legs apart as far as the black skirt would allow. The primal behavior was back. Alex felt it in every nip and grinding motion. The detective was aware of the rawness of her touches against Alex's pale skin, but the A.D.A. had started this cross-examination.

The blonde took as much as she could, then she fought her detective back. Her movements did not so much encourage Olivia, as they dared her. Alex's delicate hands moved over Olivia as if they were on a mission. The detective's blue jeans and the A.D.A.'s black skirt became intertwined and Olivia was too caught up in the whirlwind of the rawness and the intensity of the grinding. Somehow Alex not only matched Olivia's thrusting but fought her back with them. The brunette was unaware that they had somehow managed to reach one of the cots in their current struggle of power. The sharp pain against the backs of her knees told Olivia they had met one of the metal cots. Alex grabbed the detective's belt buckle and rid her of it along with the buttons along the fly. The blonde pushed Olivia down onto the bed; she had the detective on the cot without any clothing.

Alex hiked up her skirt slightly and straddled her. A moment of panic crept in, but passed just as quickly as Olivia looked above her. Their eyes locked for a moment and there it was…that smug look. The one that made Alex think that she was in control. And seeing that look was all Olivia needed. That was the point that the detective let go. Alex started to take her glasses off, a ritual in their lovemaking.

Olivia gave Alex a sly look. "Don't. Leave them on for your cross-examination counselor."

Alex slid the black frames back onto the bridge of her nose. Olivia gave in to the A.D.A's attention, reveling in the sensation of Alex's tongue flicking across her right nipple. The sharp intake of her breath made Alex increase the pressure and intensity. She knew the blonde was teasing her, taking her time to punish Olivia for her transgressions; the outfit and those black heels. She leaned down and savagely claimed the brunette's lips once more, while her hips kept a steady, rhythmic, rocking motion.

Olivia desperately wanted to touch her, she could feel the wetness between her thighs build. The detective tightened her grip on the sheet beneath her and her breathing became more jagged. Alex slithered down the Olivia's body tracing her tongue along the picture-perfect body, starting between the full breasts and ending at her navel. Alex held Olivia's arms in her hands and the detective fought against being pinned down. The struggle didn't last long; Alex had captured the brunette's clit with her mouth and was sucking on it. Olivia melted at the sensation.

The A.D.A. relinquished her hold on the detective, long enough to spread Olivia apart wide enough to push several of her slim fingers inside her. Olivia's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Alex's neck as she held on for dear life. She could feel her hips give way to the building pressure and all she could do was beg for sweet relief, but Alex sped up her pace and increased the pressure of her strokes. Olivia didn't last much longer, the animal like sound that started in the pit of Olivia's stomach and erupted out of her mouth and the apex between her legs was mind-blowing. Alex held her hand over Olivia's mouth to stifle the cries and moaning. Olivia's body became limp and withered for several moments before the aftershocks died down.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, she saw Alex staring down at her with that shit-eating grin of hers. She was lost in a sea of sky blue. Olivia realized that she had underestimated the A.D.A. Or maybe she overestimated herself. She had come to court with only good intentions. Well okay, maybe slightly more than good intensions. Still, there she was, defeated, and betrayed by her desire. Olivia figured if she was going down, she wasn't going alone.

At first their kisses were lazy. Then, as the touches increased, the kisses became more feverish and demanding. Olivia's senses were on overload. Alex tasted of caffeine, sugar and vanilla. Her body was flexible, but firm to the touch in some places. The detective lost herself in the countless scents that lingered in the air, unable to distinguish which were hers, which were Alex's and which were the combination of them both.

As Olivia rolled over, she captured Alex's wrists above her head in one hand as her other pushed the small black thong to the side and began to work her index and middle fingers in and out of the wet gap between the A.D.A.'s legs. Olivia heard the other woman's whimpers and moans and they just urged her that much more. She swiftly flipped Alex onto her stomach and pushed the tight black skirt up over her backside. One hand continued to move steadily in and out of Alex's sex; the other had a hand full of blonde hair. Olivia dipped her head into the crook of her lover's neck so that she could offer her own moaning and dirty words. "You like that don't you, counselor?"

The detective stretched the length of the blonde she felt her own sex come into contact with the back of Alex's thigh. Olivia matched her strokes inside the blonde with grinding. Alex was close and could not help herself. The sensation of Olivia inside her, the words being whispered in her ear and feeling Olivia's wetness on the back of her thigh was too much. Alex started to rock her hips to meet Olivia's thrusts. The detective felt the tremors inside Alex that mirrored hers from minutes before. As Alex came for her, Olivia realized just how much she had missed the passionate blonde. Olivia lessened the force of her skillful fingers until Alex pushed them out with one last contraction. Alex collapsed on the cot and Olivia dropped onto her gently for a moment. Olivia relished the scent of the now-flushed alabaster skin before she spoke in a cocky tone "Is that all you needed, counselor? Is the cross-examination over? Have I answered all the questions about my testimony to your satisfaction?"

Alex struggled under the brunette. Olivia had punctuated the second question by sliding her sex along the back of one of Alex's thighs and had pushed down with her groin on the last word. The struggling felt wonderful under Olivia but she eventually let Alex have enough room to turn over. Still straggling Alex's thigh dark brown eyes met intense blue ones. "You did well detective, but I reserve the right to re-call you at a later time."

Olivia leaned down and the two women kissed. Olivia slid herself one last time up Alex's thigh, garnering a moan from each of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Carpe Diem**

Elliot pushed papers needlessly on his desk. Munch and Fin had already called it a day and left. Begrudgingly Jess gave Fin back his iPod. Elliot and Jess were the only two left in the quad. He was just waiting for his partner to return and then it was his turn to get the hell outta Dodge.

"Find something constructive to do."

Elliot chuckled at the young woman. "You really are picking up where Olivia leaves off."

Without looking away from the laptop Jess said in a sarcastic tone, "Well someone has to keep you in line."

Elliot was looking hard at Jess now, trying to get her to meet his gaze. "You are picking up on her humour too."

That got Jess's attention; she looked over the laptop at him, squared her shoulders and said in very dry tone, "I came here with this sense of humor."

Elliot grinned and put up his hands, palms out. "I'm just saying she's rubbing off on you."

It wasn't Elliot's place to talk to Jess about how his partner felt about her. He knew that it was up to Olivia to tell Jess as much or as little as she wanted to. More than anything, he wanted to see Olivia be happy, Jess, too, for that matter. The kid had had it rough; she deserved someone like Olivia in her life. Elliot wasn't going to take it any farther, but why not plant a little seed and see what grows? The comment had struck a chord with Jess. Her tone changed from confident to almost defensive as she shrugged.

"Olivia is sweet. I like being around her."

Just as Elliot was about to grill Jess, Olivia and Alex came down the stairs from the crib.

"You ready to go partner?"

Elliot looked at her as she sidled up beside him. "I am if you are."

"Let's go."

This was all happening too fast. Jess had needed time to invite the A.D.A to dinner, again. It was Alex herself that gave Jess the chance she needed.

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Wait Cabot, you wanna come and watch the showdown?" Jess had chosen her words carefully. She did not call Alex by her first name; she did not want Elliot to make a connection from their earlier conversation. Jess made the invitation look spontaneous.

The two detectives and the A.D.A. all turned and looked at Jess. Mission accomplished.

Alex looked confused. "Uh, what showdown?"

"Elliot and I are having a cook-off tonight at his place."

Elliot squinted at Jess. He had a soft spot for Alexandra Cabot. She had 'died' in his partner's arms years earlier. Since Alex's return to SVU as their A.D.A., they had to have a professional relationship. The A.D.A. had declined all their invitations for celebratory drinks at O'Grady's. Elliot was not sure why Alex was so defensive around the squad. He knew she would decline this invitation as well. It would be one thing to go out to O'Grady's after shift with Alex but it was quite another for her to sit down and have dinner with his family. Olivia did her infamous slight jaw drop, mirrored from the day before around that same time. Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, you know Jess it's been a long day. I'm sure Elliot and Olivia just want to have a nice quiet dinner," Alex stammered.

Jess rolled her eyes at the older blonde. "You're kidding right? Elliot has four kids at home, you really think dinner with the four of them, plus us, is going to be quiet? There is an added bonus; I'm about to kick his ass all over Queens."

Elliot's expression changed in a New York minute. He smiled at Jess. "In your dreams kid."

Jess smiled, "El, you are going down, end of discussion. Come on Cabot, you aren't actually going to pass up the opportunity to see Elliot Stabler get cooked out of his own kitchen are you?"

Alex thought hard about that prospect. She desperately missed Olivia and, if nothing else, they would at least get to have dinner for the second time that week. The thought of watching Stabler get his ass kicked by Jess also appealed to the A.D.A. Alex ignored the look Olivia was giving her and gave into Jess, again.

"You know what, I can't pass that up. Stabler, I've tasted Jess's cooking, my money is on her."

Jess smiled and ignored the look Olivia had turned on her from Alex. "Sweet, let's roll. Oh and let's not forget our vests. Olivia I couldn't help but notice you didn't wear yours to court today." Jess said in a dry tone.

"It didn't go with the outfit." It was the only thing Olivia could muster the energy to say but at least it was funny, although it had been said with false bravado. Olivia could not believe that for the second night in a row Jess had managed to rope Alex into dinner. It was effortless with this kid, she had thought to herself. When Jess set her mind to something she got it done. Olivia respected that, although recently it all seemed to be at her expense.

"I am going to ride with Elliot. I want to make sure he doesn't cheat and phone a friend for a good recipe," Jess said as she packed up Olivia's laptop. "Can I take this home with me?"

Olivia, while somewhat stunned, simply answered, "Sure."

"Sweet, hey do you have a band-aid? I want to cover up my stitches." Jess had never seemed to be bothered by her physical injuries from the attack she endured on Monday night. It took the adults in the room by surprise. Alex was the first to speak.

"I think I have something you can use in my purse." Alex opened her purse and fished out a large bandage. She handed it across the desks to Jess. She opened the package and then looked at Olivia. "Can you help me?"

"For sure, here let me have the bandage." Olivia walked around the desks, took the bandage from Jess and gently placed it on her neck, over her stitches. "Can I have a hug for the road?" Jess asked once Olivia was done.

Olivia smiled down at Jess. As the two embraced, Jess inhaled Olivia's scent mixed with something else. Vanilla. With Olivia's body blocking Elliot and Alex's view of her she whispered to Olivia. "Those heels worked didn't they?"

As Olivia held the young girl in her arms Jess could feel Olivia's breath catch. It made Jess grin and giggle slightly.

"You don't have to say anything, just remember to breathe. BTW…I told you so," Jess hissed at Olivia.

As Olivia followed Elliot's unmarked sedan with her own, she wondered how dinner would go. Alex was thinking the same thing. It was apparent to both women they had a lot to talk about, but neither one of them knew where to start. So much time had passed and so much had changed. Alex stared out the window.

"I'm sorry I've put you in an awkward position again by coming to dinner."

Olivia watched the road. "It's okay. I like the idea of us having dinner. I think it's going to be weird having it at Elliot's kitchen table, with his whole family."

Alex turned to Olivia. "I thought you liked his family?"

"Oh I do. Kathy and the kids are great. I just…it's just that…I haven't told Elliot about us."

Alex smiled internally as she too stared straight ahead now. She knew Olivia had not been forthcoming with Elliot about them.

"Really, how come? I thought you two told each other everything. You know breathing the same air, in each other's personal business. You are partners, I wouldn't have cared."

Although it was a lie, Alex did not want to admit that she was glad Olivia hadn't said anything. She desperately wanted Olivia to become comfortable around her again, even more so than before Alex had gone into The Program.

Olivia took her eyes off the road for a second and looked at Alex. "Seriously? You wouldn't have cared if I told Elliot about us?"

The blonde thought for a moment. She met the dark brown eyes of Olivia with her own sky blue ones and rolled them.

"Okay, so I might have cared. I guess I just assumed you would have told him."

Olivia looked away, back to the road. "I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I knew where we were going."

"Where are we going Olivia?" Alex looked away from the unbelievably beautiful woman.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the road. "I don't know. Where do you want to go with this? With…us? I mean do you want to pick up where we left off?"

Alex knew she did not want to pick up where they had left off. She had promised herself if she ever got out of The Program she owed it to Olivia and herself to set things straight. Alex had wanted to have this conversation for months with Olivia but was not convinced the detective was ready. She had played it out dozens of times in her mind, wanting to have this conversation in Olivia's living room, or in her own condo in front of the fireplace, always with wine and after a good meal. Having _this_ conversation in the front seat of an unmarked sedan on the Queensboro Bridge had never entered Alex's mind. Despite the location and lack of food and wine, Alex was prepared to have the conversation; and she was going to be honest, about everything.

"When I was in The Program, many things happened in my old life that I missed out on; the birth of my niece and the death of my mother. When these things happen and you cannot be a part of them because you are no longer you, it hurts. I had to assume a new life, a new identity. I couldn't be myself Liv, I couldn't even practice law. I gave up my whole life, including everyone and everything I love to stay alive. Never thinking that I would get out, it was better that my family and friends thought I was dead. Trust me, it is better than sitting around wondering how people are doing or wishing you could be with them."

Olivia knew, to some degree what Alex meant. It had been the most difficult thing she had ever done; trying to move on with her life, knowing Alex was out there somewhere.

"I swore to myself that if I were ever to leave The Program and got my old life back, I would do it all differently. I would not be scared, and I would take risks. The problem was once I got my old life back, it wasn't the same. Time marched on and my life hadn't." The blonde looked down from the windshield to the floor of the car. "Getting reacquainted with my family was not as easy as I thought it would be. They were overjoyed to see me, but quickly laid guilt trips on me. I missed so much while I was away. They did not understand that I _had_ no choice. Most of them said things like 'you could have trusted me' or 'why didn't you trust me?' It was devastating hearing that from them. My friends, the ones I could find anyway, had similar reactions…"

Alex trailed off. Olivia tried to absorb everything that Alex had just said. She saw Alex's point for the most part. The brunette could not begin to imagine the pain Alex had suffered being away, only to come back and pretty much be rejected by her family. Olivia felt she was different, owed more. She had known all along Alex was alive.

"Alex, I can't imagine how hard this has all been for you. To have to leave the way you did, miss everything you did, then be given the opportunity to come back only to have your family treat you the way they have. I really am sorry, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me you were back? I knew the whole time you were alive. You had to know I wouldn't hold anything against you; that I would understand."

Alex sighed, still looking at the floor of the sedan. She could not bring herself to look at Olivia as she spoke quietly. "I know Olivia, I really did owe you at least…"

"A phone call, an email, a text. Damn it Alex, I thought I at least ranked somewhere in your life! When you came back to testify and you told me about your new life, with your new boyfriend, I understood. You had to move on; you never thought you would be able to come back. Then you did come back. You called all these people, saw all these people and couldn't even pick up a phone to call me?" Olivia had not meant to get this angry. It was hard to sit there in such a confined space and have this discussion.

"Olivia, I am sorry for not calling. At the very least I owed _you_ that. It was just so difficult being back and so much time had passed." Tears stung Alex's eyes, but she pushed them back. "You do rank in my life, Olivia, you really do. Please believe me…"

"How can I? Three years Alex, three years you were back! I came to find out you were back on a fluke! If Greylek hadn't been called back to the Justice Department, you would have never been temporarily reassigned to her cases!" The fierceness in Olivia's tone tore at Alex.

"I know, Olivia, I am so sorry. It had all just gone so badly with everyone else in my life. I thought it would be better to leave you alone. You are the last person I wanted to hurt. Olivia, I don't want things to go back to the way they were before I went into The Program. I…"

Fury boiled over inside Olivia. Not only had Alex not contacted her when she came back to New York but now she was just jerking her around? Olivia veered the car into the right lane and pulled it over completely. She threw it into park, turned and glared at Alex. "What?! Alexandra what the fuck is going here? First you ignore me for three years, not a call, not an email…nothing. You come back into my life through sheer happenstance and it takes all of two weeks for us to fall back into our old routine. Now you sit beside me in an unmarked sedan on the way to my partner's house for dinner and you say you don't want to be together!"

Alex was beside herself. Olivia's use of her full name told Alex just how furious she really was. Years of anger, frustration and 'what ifs' unfolded before Alex's eyes. This isn't how she wanted this to happen. Alex looked at Olivia. "Olivia…please…let me explain…"

Olivia was tired of this. She hadn't waited all this time to be fucked with. "Alexandra I think you have made yourself quite clear. When you came back to testify and you were in my and Elliot's Protective Custody I listened to you. I saw that you had tried to move on with your new life. You had a boyfriend and you were a freelance writer. It hurt but, I listened because I knew how hard it must have been for you to give up your family, your friends and your job. But what you have done to me, it hurts. I knew the whole time you were alive. You of all people know how hard it is to know that someone is out there and you can't be with them. I moved on, I've dated…but you had to know that the 'what ifs' were always there for me." Olivia's voice went ice cold as she hissed through clenched teeth. "I just have one question, why? If you don't want me why would you pick up where we left off? Why would you do this to me?"

Alex tried to push back the tears, but one streamed through and fell down her left cheek. "Olivia, I never meant to hurt you. I know you don't believe me but it's true. I do want you in my life; I just don't want it to be in the same respect that you were before. What we had before was fun, it was hot and sexy and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Being in The Program, seeing a life I had never thought I could have, it made me realize how truly special my old life really was and how important the people in it where. The job I talked to you about was interesting but it wasn't the law. The boyfriend I spoke about was a sweet man, but he wasn't…you." Alex looked away from Olivia and completely fell apart. She buried her face in her hands and started to sob.

Olivia couldn't believe what she had just heard. If Alex didn't want to be with her why did she just say that? Even through her anger and rage, it hurt Olivia that Alex was this upset.

"Alexandra I don't understand? If he wasn't me than why don't you want to be with me?"

Alex looked up at Olivia's dark brown eyes through tear stained deep blue eyes. Her tone was desperate. "I do want to be with you. I do. I don't want it to be the way it was, a fling. I want more. I want to be with you, to date you. Being away, seeing an alternate path for my life, made me realize how badly I needed to come back here, to New York, to the law and to you."

Olivia was speechless. She tried her best to take in what Alex had just said. Eight years. Olivia had waited eight years to hear the beautiful blonde confess her true feelings. The brunette had known seven and a half years earlier that Alexandra Cabot was the woman she loved. Others may have come close, both men and women, but it never compared to the passion she felt for Alex. Hearing her own feelings echoed from the blonde made Olivia's heart skip a beat. The rage dissipated and what was left was hope. The detective was lost in a sea of deep blue through thin black frames.

"Alex, I want to be with you too. I mean really be with you. I have missed you more than I could ever express."

The blonde could not believe what she heard. Alex took Olivia for granted once in her life, she was not about to do it again. Alex took her seatbelt off, threw her arms around Olivia and buried her face in the brunette's neck.

**Detective Elliot Stabler's Residence**

**Glen Oaks, Queens**

**Wednesday May 16, 18:45**

"Honey, I'm home," Elliot was all tongue and cheek once he was home. It was nice to be home in time to eat with his family; even put his youngest to bed. Elliot dropped the grocery bags he had in his hands.

"You're hilarious. Since you're home you can start with baby duty." Kathy was half a head shorter than Elliot but still taller than Jess. She handed him Elliot Jr. as she walked into the front hall from the kitchen and met Jess's eyes.

"Hey there, you must be Jess. I'm Elliot's wife, Kathy."

"Hey Kathy, who is this?" Jess asked holding her hand out to take Elliot Jr.'s hand.

Elliot held his youngest son close. He took in all the innocence and the faint scent of talcum powder. "This is Elliot Jr., he goes by Eli for the most part, though."

Jess smiled. There is something about gazing into the eyes of such a young child that gave one hope, even when there is so little. Eli reached for Jess and Elliot turned towards her. Jess held out her hands and the two-year-old leaned toward her. Jess took him in her arms and the little boy smiled at her and buried his head into the right side of her neck, embarrassed.

Kathy laughed out loud. "Awww…I think Eli has his first crush."

Two young women entered the foyer and hugged Elliot. "Jess, this is Kathleen and Lizzie. Girls this is Jess. She and your old man are having a cook-off."

The older and taller of the two women looked between Elliot and Jess. "Nice to meet you Jess, good luck beating my dad. I heard he's making his famous chili."

"I heard your old man's chili is good, but it has nothing on my lasagna."

The shorter of the two women laughed and looked at Jess. "I like your style, Jess."

Jess smiled. "So, where is the kitchen in this palace? It's time for you to eat crow, Elliot!"

Elliot and his daughters picked up the bags and Jess and Kathy followed them into the kitchen. Kathy watched as Jess and her husband unpacked the contents of the bags on the counter. They also took off their Kevlar vests. "I thought Olivia was coming with you guys?"

"She was, I mean she is. She pulled over just after the bridge and we lost her."

Kathleen had a special bond with Olivia. She had helped Kathleen out a year ago with some personal problems. "You didn't call her?"

"I'm sure she'll be along soon. She is bringing our A.D.A., Alexandra Cabot with her."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Kathleen's eyes lit up. "I'll get it." Not a minute later Kathleen ushered Olivia and Alex into the kitchen. Introductions were made and Olivia came around to the other side of the counter to see Jess. Olivia palmed Eli's head and kissed the top of it. "I see you found a new friend."

Jess looked at Eli who was still very complacent, propped up on her right hip with her arm wrapped around his back. Jess giggled and then looked at Olivia. "He's cute and he smells so sweet."

Dick Stabler walked into his family's kitchen and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was shorter than him, by at least a head and the shirt she had on was too large for her small frame. The dirty blonde curly hair and the green eyes were enough to take his breath away. He starred at her for a moment before speaking. "He doesn't always smell that great."

Everyone turned, looked at Dick and laughed. Jess was speechless. Dick Stabler was quite possibly the most attractive young man she had ever had the pleasure of being in the presence of. The family picture on Elliot's desk back at the squad hadn't done Dick justice. His brown hair made his brown eyes look darker and brooding. As ridiculous as it felt, Jess wanted to be closer to him. His eyes mesmerized her. She walked out from around the counter and stepped closer to him. Dick was drawn in by the sea of deep green of the blonde's eyes. As she came toward him, he could not help himself. His mother had warned him not to get close to her, not to touch her. She was moving towards him, though. He took a few steps closer to the tiny blonde holding his younger bother, closing most of the space between them. The two met in the middle of the kitchen, which had fallen silent, a fact that went unnoticed at this point by both Dick and Jess. "Hey, I'm Jess," No sooner had she spoke the words, Jess dipped her head down slightly and to the side.

"Hey Jess, I'm Dick." As Dick spoke, Jess met his eyes without moving her head. After he introduced himself he looked down at the floor. The pair caught each other's gaze a second later, without moving their heads and they both shot shy, coy smiles at each other.

Olivia was having trouble interpreting what was happening in front of her. She whispered to her partner without taking her eyes off the two young adults. "Pretty bold move on Jess's part." Elliot answered Olivia as he caught his wife's eyes across the kitchen. He was stunned. "You're tellin' me. What the hell is going on here?" Olivia nudged his shoulder with hers.

Although Alex had been in the Stabler house for only five minutes, she was already glad she had accepted the dinner invitation from Jess. The look on Olivia and Elliot's faces as they watched his son and the young woman in her Protective Custody flirt was pretty unbelievable all on it's own; the fact that it was happening in such a public way, with a baby on Jess's hip…well that was just priceless. The very public moment was interrupted by Kathleen and Lizzie laughing at their brother. "Dick, stop flirting with Jess and leave her alone." This comment snapped all the adults in the kitchen back to reality. The comment by Lizzie, Dick's twin sister, hadn't deterred him or Jess. They continued to smile at each other. It wasn't until Kathy spoke that the two stopped their shamefully obvious flirting. "Uh Jess, is there anything you need to make your lasagna that I can help you find?"

Absently Jess answered Kathy. "Music, I need music to cook."

"I can get my iPod and hook it up in the portable dock I have," Dick offered.

He and Jess were back to their coy smiling routine.

"That's nice of you to offer, but you probably don't have the kind of music I cook to. Kathy, do you have any 60's or 70's music kicking around?"

"I think I can find some good stuff. Girls, why don't you come help me? Elliot, why don't you and Olivia put out the fire in the middle of the kitchen before someone gets burned?" Kathy and her two daughters left the kitchen in search of music. Elliot and Olivia looked from Jess and Dick, to each other and then back to the kids in the middle of the kitchen. "Elliot, control your son."

"Me! You should get a hold of the kid you're supposed to be protecting. She's your responsibility."

Apparently both Elliot and Olivia were in denial about the young adults. Although Alex was willing to break up the shameless flirting in the kitchen, it was obvious there was something between the pair that was not going to end in the kitchen, or that evening. "Alright you two, enough. Jess, I came here to watch you kick Elliot's ass." Alex had stepped closer to the two, but had not invaded their personal space.

Jess snapped out of their gaze first. She turned to Elliot and squared her shoulders. "You're right. Elliot you are going down!"

Kathy and the girls returned with a bunch of CD's. Lizzie and Kathleen picked one and put it in the CD player. Jess gave Eli to Kathy so she could start making the lasagna. Jess turned to Elliot, grinned and put out her right hand. "May the best dish win." Elliot smiled back and shook her hand. "May the best dish win." Lizzie hit play on the CD player and the music started.

'Some folks are born made to wave the flag' came from the speakers. Jess, Elliot, Olivia, Kathy and Alex all sang the next line.

'Ooh, they're red, white, and blue.'

The Stabler children looked at each other and then around the room as everyone else sang the entire song. The more Jess got into the music, the cooking and the atmosphere, the more comfortable she became, not to mention warmer. She voluntarily shed the shirt of Olivia's she had been wearing all day, an act that did not go unnoticed by Olivia, Elliot or Dick. Underneath the shirt was a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt from their '76 tour. The shirt was tight and cut short on the arms, showing off Jess's figure, her toned arms and her tattoo. Dick took in the woman before him. Rocker hair and shirt, boot-cut jeans with black leather belt with metal holes, DC shoes and what appeared to be a tattoo of her last name sticking out from beneath the right sleeve of her Rolling Stones t-shirt. When Jess sang Dick could see the silver of her tongue ring. So far Jess had known all the words to every song his sisters and mother had played. She was beautiful, intelligent and was a rocker/skater. Dick Stabler was…in love.

Once the lasagna was made, there was very little for Jess to do except wait. The bread and salad that went with the dinner had been store-bought. The competition was based solely on the main course. Jess really liked being at the Stablers'. His kids were great, and Dick was hot. Kathy was really sweet and had great taste in music. Jess was unclear what happened in the car between Olivia and Alex but there was something different about them; a sort of calm or peace. The young woman decided it was time to play one of her favorite songs, if the Stabler's had it. They did.

'When the night has come,

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see,

No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid,

Just as long as you stand, stand by me'

Elliot and Kathy's eye met and he came out from around the island and took his wife's hand in his. Jess went over to them and took Eli out of Kathy's arms. Elliot started to dance with his wife. Everyone stopped talking and watched as the husband and wife danced. Jess backed away and stood with Eli in her arms, mesmerized by the love that emanated from Elliot and Kathy. Dick came over and stood beside her. "How did you know?"

Without taking her eyes off the pair dancing she answered. "How did I know what?"

Dick looked at Jess. "That's the song they danced to at their wedding."

Jess looked up at Dick. "Really? I didn't know that. I just like the song."

"It's a great song. I like the Stones stuff better though."

Jess laughed and looked down. "Yeah their stuff is amazing."

Dick couldn't look away from Jess. "I know that you are going through some stuff right now, but one day when you're ready…I'd like to dance with you." It was a bold statement, but Dick didn't know any better.

Jess looked up and caught Dick's eyes. "How do you know about my stuff?" she asked softly.

Dick could see the pain in her eyes; he realized he had crossed a line. "Oh, I don't really know. I just assumed that because you're in Olivia's Protective Custody that you're having a rough time of it right now. I don't know any details though; it's none of my business."

Jess sighed in relief. "I'm in a bit of a jam right now, but I'd rather not discuss it. I will tell you this though. I'd like to take you up on that dance at some point." Jess and Dick smiled at each other.

Alex nudged Olivia out of her own thoughts of wanting to dance with A.D.A. like her partner and his wife were right then. Olivia looked at her and whispered. "What?"

Alex nodded her head towards Jess and Dick.

"Oh shit."

Alex laughed slightly and whispered. "Really? I think it's sweet. Ironic, too, if you think about it."

"Cute? No. Cute is a kitten or a puppy. That," Olivia said pointing her finger across the kitchen at Jess and Dick and wiggling it, "is a train wreck waiting to happen."

Alex looked sideways at Olivia. "How can you say that? The irony alone should get them points."

"First of all, Jess isn't nearly ready. She's letting her heart and hormones think for her. At some point her mind and memory will catch up and it will devastate her. Secondly, he is Elliot's son."

"Okay, you make a good case. But hear me out. If they take it slow, Jess stays in therapy and is honest with Dick; they could have a healthy relationship as long as they both respect her and her recovery. The second part of your argument I have very little recourse for…Elliot is smooth. I will say this though; he is faithful to Kathy and is obviously still very much in love with her."

Olivia and Alex looked at Elliot and Kathy dancing. Olivia was still jealous she couldn't take Alex like that right now and dance with her. It then occured to her that Alex had spoken as if Jess and Dick would see each other again. While Olivia was thinking about asking Jess if she wanted Olivia to be her guardian, she had never talked about it with the A.D.A. Olivia turned to the woman beside her. "You talk as if Jess and Dick are going to see each other after tonight."

Alex gave Olivia a sideways glance. "Won't they?"

Olivia squared her shoulders and said in a stern by quiet tone, "Why would they?"

Alex saw her detective getting defensive. Although Alex knew Olivia and Jess had bonded and Olivia had fallen for the young girl, she had never come out and admitted it to Alex. "Liv, you care very much about Jess. It is obvious she feels the same for you. Are you or are you not going to file for her guardianship?"

Olivia was taken aback. She couldn't believe that Alex had noticed the affection between herself and Jess. She loved that Alex was supporting the idea of her being Jess's guardian. "I was seriously considering it, yes. I was going to talk to Jess about it tonight, when we get home."

Alex smiled. The look on face of the woman she loved was enough to convince Alex that she would stop at nothing in order to help Olivia become Jess's guardian. "Give Jess a dollar.'"

Olivia smiled. "Why?"

Alex smiled back. "She can use it to hire me to represent her in family court tomorrow."

Olivia's eyes widened as she spoke in a still hushed tone. "Tomorrow? Alex that is way too soon. I want to give Jess time to think about this. There is a lot she and I need to discuss."

"No there isn't. Just tell her how you feel about her and that you want her in your life. It won't take her long to decide that she wants you in her life. Give her the dollar, she'll give it to me and I'll get the paperwork together first thing in the morning."

Olivia looked over at Jess who was still talking to Dick. "Alex, I really appreciate your enthusiasm but I really don't think it's going to be that simple."

Alex nudged Olivia with her shoulder. She wished she could throw her arms around the brunette and hug her. "You worry too much. It's really not that hard. It's human nature."

As the song came to an end, Elliot dipped Kathy onto the kitchen table. With her back flat on the table Elliot kissed his wife. The Stabler kids teased them and told them they were gross.

Jess laughed. "Alright Elliot!"

Dinner came together and everyone sat down and ate. Jess and Elliot chose a silent vote, on paper, that Alex would read aloud after dinner. "The winner of tonight's cook-off, with a vote of five to one is…Jess."

Elliot shook his head. "You're kidding me?"

Alex looked over her black-framed glasses at him across the table. "Sorry Elliot, the papers don't lie."

Elliot looked around the table at his family. "Traitors, every last one of you."

Jess couldn't contain herself any longer. She smiled an eat-shit grin across the table at him. "Yeah, sorry Elliot…the papers don't lie. You gonna take this like a man or a…wussie?"

Elliot smiled, trying to conceal his defeat. He stood up and raised his Corona. "To Jess, who had the best dish tonight." Everyone raised their glasses and said "To Jess."

Kathleen looked at Jess. "So what do you win?"

Jess's grin played wider across her face. "Well, aside from bragging rights, I get to ask Elliot for one favour. It's a no-holds-barred favour that can be asked for at any

time and he has to honour it, without judging it."

Olivia smiled as she swallowed a swig of her own Corona. "Good luck with that El!"

Alex held up her wine glass. "To Elliot, whose face I can't wait to see when you hear the favour."

Kathy laughed and held up her wine glass. "Actually, I can't wait to see that either."

Elliot wasn't sure what he missed. How did all the women at the table know what Jess was going to ask of him? "What? What am I missing? How do you all know what Jess wants?"

Olivia shot him a sideways glance. "For a detective, you're not very good at reading people."

Jess and Dick were both blushing. Dick was good though, he got up and starting clearing everyone's plates. His sisters followed suit. Jess got up and turned the music back on. She put on a Rolling Stones album and starting to help clear. Lizzie smiled at her. "You really don't have to help. You cooked for us, you should sit and relax."

Eli was getting restless in his high chair. It was nearing his bedtime. Jess looked at Kathy and she nodded. The young woman snapped the tray away, unbuckled the child from the restraints and picked him up out of the chair. She walked over to where Eli's brother and sisters were doing the dishes. The adults were talking and joking at the table while the kids made fun of each other at the counter and sink. Even Jess was getting into the comradery. Lizzie turned to her and asked, "Why do you have that bandage on your neck?"

No sooner had she asked, but Dick and Kathleen hit and pushed her; something that did not go unnoticed by Elliot and Kathy. Jess looked at her three new friends. "It's okay. It doesn't bother me. I have stitches under the bandage. I though you guys might find it gross, so Alex gave me a bandage and Liv put it on for me."

Lizzie looked at her twin brother and older sister to make sure they were not going to hit her again if she said something. "We wouldn't think it was gross, really." Jess could tell by her tone Lizzie was sincere. Dick and Kathleen nodded in agreement with their sister.

"Would you want to see them?" It was a weird question to ask, but there was something very humbling about being around people her age. It was something that if the roles were reversed, she would want to see. The Stabler kids smiled, they all had the same grin. Jess shifted Eli to her right hip and used her left hand to peel off the bandage. Once it was off the Stabler kids leaned in and looked, heeding their mother's warning none of them touched Jess.

Lizzie spoke first followed by her sister. "Whoa, they look pretty vicious."

"Did it hurt to get them?"

"Naw, they stuck a needle in first and froze that side of my neck. I didn't feel them going in."

Dick tore his gaze from the stitches to meet Jess's green eyes. "Do they hurt now?"

"Only when I really stretch my neck out. Otherwise no."

Elliot liked that Jess was getting along with his kids. She wasn't a sideshow, though, and he saw that his kids were looking at her stitches. He was about to tell them to lay off her when Jess threw the bandage in the garbage and they all moved on to berating each other with sarcastic comments. He smiled, how very Irish of the four kids.

Jess was lost in Dick's brown eyes. She knew exactly what she was going to ask Elliot for as her favor. Dick's eyes changed from awe to sympathetic. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I mean I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry you were hurt."

Lizzie and Kathleen agreed with him. Jess looked at each of them. "Thanks. I mean it. Thanks, too, for not thinking I'm gross…I mean my stitches." The Stabler kids smiled and nodded at her. Lizzie pushed Dick in the arm. "You're drying, ass-clown."

Jess smiled to herself. Her peers had not ridiculed her; they had accepted her; it was a small step but it was a step nonetheless. Jess joined in on the sarcasm fest that continued throughout the entire washing and drying process.

Once the dishes were done, the kids went upstairs and took Eli with them. The Stabler kids gave Jess a tour of the rest of the house. When they got to Dick's room, the girls sat on his bed with Eli and Dick sat in his desk chair. They played music and talked about their interests. Sitting on Dick's desk was a chemistry textbook. Jess looked from the book to Dick. "You're taking chemistry?"

Dick met her eyes. "Yeah, I have to. It's a prerequisite for what I want to major in next year."

"Are you any good at it?"

Dick smiled and shrugged, "I guess."

"I'm not good at chem but I'm taking it anyway this term. Munch helped me today but since I can't go to my teacher's for help could you help me sometime?"

Lizzie and Kathleen looked at each other and then at brother and Jess. In unison they both say, "I'm sure Dick can help you with chemistry, and he could help you with biology, too!"

Dick picked up some stray dirty socks from the floor of his room and threw them at his sisters. Kathleen got up with a sick look on her face. "Shit Dick that's disgusting!"

Lizzie got up and ran for the door. "They fuckin' stink Dick!" Kathleen followed her sister out the door.

Dick watched his sisters abandon ship. "Don't swear in front of Eli!" Dick and Jess looked down at Eli. The two-year-old was playing with Dick's socks. They both laughed and Dick looked at Jess. "I can help you with your chem homework. Here is my cell number. Just give me a call." He grabbed a pen and started writing his cell number down on a piece of paper.

Jess looked at him. "Actually I was hoping you could give me your email and IM addresses, that way we could chat on-line."

"Oh, yeah sure...here," Dick wrote it all down and handed Jess the piece of paper. She leaned over and took it from him. From behind them came Elliot's voice. "Jess, Olivia is ready to call it a night. Plus this big man needs to have a bath and go to bed." Elliot picked up Eli and hugged him. Eli looked at his father. "Bath?"

Elliot looked at his youngest. "Yeah buddy, bath time." The look on the child's' face was priceless; it lit up like Elliot had just offered him a winning lotto ticket. Eli squirmed to get down. No sooner had the detective put him on the floor the kid was running, full-tilt out the door and into the bathroom. Elliot smiled at Jess. "I better get him. You made one hell of a lasagna, but there better be a re-match in the future."

Jess smiled back at him. "Any excuse to kick your ass old man."

Elliot shook his head, still smiling. "Funny how the 'old man' provided all the music that _you_ wanted to listen to tonight."

Jess smiled an eat-shit grin. "Music is universal; it stands the test of time. You, my delusional friend, are still old!"

Dick and Elliot laughed. Elliot put his hands up, palms out. "I'm throwing in the towel tonight, but we'll pick this up in the morning."

"Wouldn't have it another way. Goodnight Elliot." Jess nodded her head.

"Goodnight Jess. Dick make sure that Jess gets downstairs...soon."

Dick nodded his head and Elliot left the room to find his youngest child. Jess grabbed the pen out of Dick's hand and took his left hand in her right. It was the only physical contact the two had all night but they both sucked in a breath and held it. Jess pulled his hand towards her and wrote on his forearm. Just as she finished Olivia called from downstairs.

"Jess, we're leaving. Are you spending the night at the Stablers or coming home with u...me?" Olivia stopped herself. She had almost said us. Alex had cut her a sideway glance but Olivia had not met it. Kathy handed Olivia her leather jacket and Alex grabbed Olivia's shirt that Jess had worn all day.

Jess loosened her grip on Dick's hand and flexed her fingers slowly in his hand. "Tempting."

The pair met each others' coy glances. "What is?" Dick asked.

"The thought of staying here," Jess could not believe what she was saying. Where was this coming from? She knew Olivia had been facetious when she had suggested Jess stay at the Stablers. The blonde also knew as much as she wanted to get to know Dick better, she would never be able to sleep anywhere but at Olivia's place.

Dick's eyes changed. They went from playful to serious. "When you're not in Protective Custody, it would be nice if you could hang here, with me."

Jess nodded. "Thanks, I'd really like that." Dick squeezed her hand gently; they got up and left the room for the front foyer. Once Jess was downstairs Olivia handed her a Kevlar vest and Alex gave her Olivia's hoodie. She put on the vest and threw the hoodie over-top of it. The girls and Dick showed Olivia, Alex and Jess out to the unmarked sedan Olivia was driving. As they drove away Dick looked down at his forearm for the first time. Jess had written her IM name on him. He went upstairs to his room and added her immediately to his friends list.

Jess turned and watched Dick out the back window of the sedan. He had read what she wrote and high-tailed it into the house. Jess turned around and smiled to herself. Somehow he had understood the gravity of her situation, or at least he was trying to.

Olivia looked in the rearview mirror at Jess. "What are you so pleased about?"

Jess met Olivia's eyes in the mirror and in the most lazy, nonchalant tone she could muster said, "You...and Alex."

Olivia's mouth dropped and Alex spun around the passenger seat. The older blonde looked at the younger blonde. "What about me and Olivia?"

A lazy grin played across Jess's lips. "You're together. For real. No bullshit."

"How did you figure that one out?" Alex was stunned. Had the kid bugged the sedan? Had she heard their entire conversation before they made it to Elliot's house?

"Livie, close your mouth before something flies into it. You two belong together. Not because it is written in the stars or because of fate, but because no one else makes either of you feel the way the other one does. I see how the two of you are together. While it's true that some of my antics over the past two days have been at Livie's expense, it was ultimately for her benefit. I wouldn't have said the things I've said or pushed you both the way I have if it wasn't for a higher purpose."

Alex was speechless. Olivia stopped the car at a red light just before the Queensboro bridge. She turned and looked at Jess. "What was this higher purpose?"

Jess's tone changed, it was softer, sincere with no trace of cockiness. "To see if I had read you both correctly from the first time I saw the two of you together in your apartment. I wanted to see you interact with each other, both inside and outside of work. All the signs, the real signs were there." Jess nodded her head to the front of the car. "Green means go Livie."

Olivia turned around and hit the gas. Alex was still staring at Jess. "The dinners, the questions the other night, the sly comments? You had a plan in your head the whole time?"

Jess smiled at the taller blonde and Olivia, whose eyes she could see in the rearview mirror again. It was not a cunning smile, but a gentle one. "Yes."

Olivia's eyes met Jess's in the mirror. "Why?"

"I told you. You belong together. I take the people in my life very seriously. The two of you are happier when you are together. You smile differently and while there is still an edge to your relationship you are both calmer when in the presence of the other. Livie, once I saw the effect Alex had on you, I wanted to get the two of you together. I wanted you to be happy, both of you" Jess looked from Olivia to Alex.

Alex smiled at Jess. "I'll never underestimate you again."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone is starting to have some faith in me."

Olivia turned her head and looked back at Jess. She was awestruck; the kid had more insight into human nature than any other person Olivia had ever met. "You amaze me."

Jess smiled. The magnitude of what Olivia had said, and the tone she had said it with left Jess speechless. As Olivia and Alex turned around and looked out the windshield, Alex turned on the all 80's radio station. It occurred to Jess then that, at any moment, her time with Olivia could be up. She stared out the window beside her and lost herself in the darkness of the night. Tears stung Jess's eyes. She let a single tear fall from her eyes and rolled down her right cheek. It broke her heart to know that at some point she was going to have to say goodbye to Livie.

After the Queensboro Bridge, Olivia took 57th Street West across town but turned North on Central Park West; Jess looked around and realized they were not headed to Olivia's place. "Why are we headed North on Central Park West?"

"We're taking Alex home before you and I go home."

Jess looked in the rearview mirror in an effort to find Olivia's eyes. "Why?"

Alex turned around and looked at Jess. "Because it's getting late and I need to go to bed."

"Why can't you go to sleep at Olivia's place?"

That made Olivia look in the mirror at Jess. "You're good, but you're not that good. There will be no more experiments, no more antics at our expense. I'm on to you, kid. Alex is going to her place."

Jess smiled at both women and held up her hands, palms out. "Alright, alright. I'm just saying that if we picked up some clothes for Alex to wear tomorrow and she spent the night at your place, it would not be a big deal."

Olivia and Alex looked at each other. Olivia desperately wanted to be with the A.D.A. that night. She could think of nothing else she would rather do than make love to her. Alex looked at the brunette over the thin black frames of her glasses. The only thing the blonde had wanted all night was to take Olivia in her arms. "It really won't be that big of a deal. I could just run up to my place, grab the clothes need for court tomorrow and be back in the car in a few minutes."

Olivia cut her gaze from Alex to Jess. "You sure about this?" Jess could tell by Olivia's tone and the softness in her deep brown eyes what she was really asking. Jess nodded to her. "I think I'll be able to handle Marley myself tonight."

Alex lived in the Three Hundred block of Central Park West, in an older, incredibly elegant condo building that if you lived on one of the top eight floors you would be able to have a birds eye view of Central Park. Jess let out a low whistle as Olivia pulled the sedan to the curb. "God damn Ally, nice digs." Olivia smiled as Alex turned to look back at Jess. "Thanks."

Jess met the blonde's eyes. "Which floor do you live on?"

Alex smiled. "The top floor."

Jess's jaw dropped. It was the first time Olivia, or Alex had ever seen the young girl in awe. "Wanna come up?"

"Hell yeah!" Jess said unbuckling herself and pulling on the handle of the car door.

"Wait! We are not going anywhere. Alex is going up, getting clothing and coming back down. WE are waiting for her here, in the car."

Jess sighed. "Fine."

The older blonde looked at Jess. "Another time" Alex pushed the car door open got out, turned around and leaned back into the car smiling. "Oh P.S. I like Ally." and shut the door just in time to see Jess smile back at her.

Once Alex was inside the front doors to her building, Jess looked over at Olivia. "Why couldn't I go up and see Ally's place?"

Olivia turned her body and giggled. "Ally, huh?"

Jess smiled and shrugged. "Yeah. Do you like yours?"

"Livie?" Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah I do. You couldn't go up with Alex because I need to talk to you about something. This isn't the best place or time but all of the crap you pulled today has left me no other time or place." Olivia cleared her throat. "Once we catch Mitch Simpson and he is in jail you won't need protective custody anymore." Olivia's tone changed, it became softer. "Jess, you also won't be able to stay at your apartment. You'll be able to collect your things, but you will be assigned a case worker and will have to go into the Foster Care system."

Jess looked down, not being able to look at Olivia for fear that she would start to cry. She knew this was coming and it made her feel sick inside. Why couldn't things just stay the way there were? She did not want to leave Olivia. "I know...I just...I don't want to become a ward of the state. I dodged Foster Care for so long and now I have to go, don't I?"

Jess looked up, her eyes a deep green as tears formed in them. Olivia's chest hurt, as if her heart was too big for it. A breath caught in her throat, it was now or never. "Not necessarily. I was wondering if…or how you felt about possibly staying with me? We would have to go to court and I could ask to be your guardian", Olivia exhaled.

Jess's mouth opened ever so slightly. She sucked in some air, but seemed to get stuck in her throat. The young girl blinked several times, sending tears down her pink cheeks. Jess finally exhaled and said in the most child-like tone Olivia had ever heard her use. "You would do that? You would be my guardian? You...want me?"

Seeing Jess's emotions was hard enough, but to hear her verbalize them was too much. Tears rolled down Olivia's cheeks. "Yes. Jess I want to be your guardian. I...I want you. I want you to stay with me."

The young blonde moved between the two front seats of the sedan. She threw her arms around Olivia and bawled. Jess wanted to never let go. More than anything in the world, she wanted to stay with Olivia. Jess knew that this was not a typical protective detail. She knew this was not a conventional relationship that she and Olivia had formed. She did not understand it. All Jess did know was that she did not want to live without it. To hear Olivia say that she wanted Jess to stay with her, that she wanted her, convinced the blonde that no matter what else happened she would never have to say goodbye to Olivia for good. Feeling her arms around Olivia solidified Jess's feelings towards the detective in her mind. Jess loved Olivia. The detective knew that she would have to concede to Elliot at some point that he had been right about Jess's feelings for her all along. Olivia could not quantify how she felt in that moment. The unconditional need, want and love of the girl crying in her arms. Was something she was prepared to fight to the end to keep.

When Alex opened the car door and got back in Olivia and Jess were still hugging. "Is everything okay?" Alex was concerned, both women were crying.

Jess loosened her grip and finally relinquished her hold on Olivia. She sat down in the middle of the back seat, wiped tears from her cheeks and eyes. She smiled at Alex. "Everything is fine."

Olivia took her wallet out of her jeans pocket and fished out a dollar bill. She handed back to Jess. "Give this to Ally." Jess stared back at Olivia not understanding. The detective waved the bill towards Jess. "Just do it." Jess took the dollar from the brunette and handed it to Alex.

Alex took the bill with her left hand and stuck out her right to Jess for a hand shake. Jess took Alex's hand in her own. The older blonde smiled. "Ally Cabot, I'm your guardianship attorney."

A grin played across Jess's face as she shook Alex's hand. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking my case."

"What can I say? I care very much about the people in my life. If I can help them attain happiness, I will." Alex and Jess let each other's hands go and Alex looked at Olivia. Alex took Olivia's right cheek in her hand and wiped the tears away with her thumb. Alex leaned in and Olivia met her halfway. The two women kissed. It was gentle and loving, Jess couldn't help herself. She let out a catcall whistle. When the kiss was over both women looked from each other to Jess. A lazy smile played across the young woman's face. "I knew it."

As they drove downtown to Olivia's place, Alex explained she would file paperwork in the morning with family court to set up a hearing into Olivia having guardianship of Jess. She told Olivia to get letters of recommendation from her friends stating that she would be the best person for Jess to be with. Olivia informed Alex, and Jess, that Elliot would testify in court to her relationship with Jess and that he knew staying with Olivia would be the best thing for Jess. It caught Alex off guard that Olivia had obviously spoken to Elliot about this. It should not have surprised her; they were partners and aside from Olivia, Elliot had spent the most time with Jess.

**Detective Olivia Benson's Residence**

**488 Amsterdam Avenue **

**Wednesday. May 16, 22:34****  
**  
Jess walked into the living room, after having changed into cotton pants and a white t-shirt of Olivia's. "Night Livie, night Ally."

Alex put her wine glass down on the coffee table. "You're going to bed?"

Jess looked at the older blonde. "Yeah...ummm...Livie can I take your laptop into my room?"

Olivia got up off the couch and walked over to Jess. For the first time since the young woman got there she addressed something in the apartment as her own. It made Olivia smile on the inside. "Yeah sure. You have another appointment with Dr. Hendrix tomorrow morning at 9:30. Do you want me to wake you up?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, around 8." She put her arms around the brunette and Olivia hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head. After they let go of each other, Olivia walked back over to the couch and sat down. Jess went behind the couch, and Alex. She put her arms around A.D.A., putting their faces side-by-side and hugged her. Alex put her hands gently on top of the teen's hands and softly said, "Good-night Jess."

"Night, Ally." Jess left the living room after picking up Olivia's laptop off the kitchen table. The faint scent of vanilla lingered on the side of her face that had touched Alex's.

Once Alex heard Jess close the bedroom door, she moved across the couch, turned around and situated herself between Olivia's legs. As the blonde laid with her long legs stretched out, back against Olivia's stomach and head on her chest, Olivia put her arms around Alex and held her. Alex took the older woman's hands in her own and dovetailed their fingers. Both women visibly relaxed and Olivia took in the intoxicating scent of Alex's hair. Vanilla. She wasn't sure how Alex accomplished it but her entire body smelled like that. Not in an overbearing way, but in a sweet, sensual way. Olivia bent her head down to Alex's right ear and spoke softly, but deeply. "I love the way you smell. It drives me crazy."

Alex placed Olivia's right hand over her right breast and let go of it. She took her own right hand and ran it up and down Olivia's thigh. Olivia moved her fingers gently over Alex's breast at first, wanting to feel her nipple slowly grow harder through her bra and blouse. The more Olivia touched Alex, the more stimulated both women became. Olivia could not resist and she finally palmed Alex's breast, pulled it back towards her and pinched the nipple gently between her thumb and index finger. Alex's fingers dug into Olivia's thigh as she moaned. "Shhhh," Olivia hissed and she bit down gently on Alex's earlobe. Alex sucked in some air and she dug fingers from both her hands into each of Olivia's thighs. It wasn't just that Olivia had bit her; it was the tone she had used to silence her that drove Alex to hold her breath.

The second Olivia let go of Alex's earlobe, the blonde made a 180, slid her skirt up her thighs as fast as she could and straddled Olivia's abdomen. Olivia was stunned, but more so intrigued. She looked up at the blonde with a lazy smile. Without breaking eye contact, Olivia undid the small buttons on Alex's blouse. Once they were undone, Olivia stretched and pulled the garment off Alex's shoulders. She skillfully unclasped Alex's bra and as Olivia fell back against the arm of the couch she brought the bra with her. It was only then that Olivia tore herself away from the intense blue eyes. Her gaze went to Alex's breasts. They were perfect and the colour of cream. Olivia reached for them and took the left one in her hand. She played with it, massaged it and pinched the nipple. Alex moaned and pulled away slightly at the painful pleasure. Olivia put her hands around Alex's hips and pulled the blonde closer and down. Alex leaned over and met Olivia's lips with her own. The kiss was deep and passionate.

Alex put her hands around Olivia's neck; Olivia ran hers through Alex's silky blonde hair. As the kiss deepened, Olivia took one of her hands out of Alex's hair and ran it up her left thigh, under her skirt and pushed gently against the small piece of cloth between Alex's legs. This garnered another moan from Alex and she instinctively rocked her hips back and forth, trying to force Olivia's hand deeper between her legs. The brunette brought her knees up slightly, making it difficult for Alex to move, but the heat that was growing between Olivia's own thighs was becoming too much

for them to be pinned so close together under the blonde. With the movement of the detective's legs Alex was brought forward, driving Olivia's hand deeper into the cloth between A.D.A.'s thighs. Alex groaned this time, broke their kiss and hissed into Olivia's right ear, "You're amazing."

Olivia pushed her hand harder between Alex's legs and let out a low laugh before saying in a throaty tone, "You're wet." The blonde returned the favor to Olivia from earlier and bit down on the brunette's earlobe. She pushed her hips forward out of passion, but with enough force to make Olivia not just want to take the blonde, but NEED to take her. Olivia could feel that Alex NEEDED to be taken as well. The A.D.A. let go of Olivia's earlobe and said breathlessly, "Clit tease."

The detective pushed the blonde up with one hand so that she could look into her eyes. "That's what you think. Get your ass into my bed...NOW."

Alex shimmied off Olivia, pushed her skirt down and walked by the brunette on the way to her bedroom. Olivia slapped Alex's backside. Alex exhaled loudly and turned to Olivia who was now standing behind her. The detective cut her a sideways glance. "There is more where that came from if you don't start to walk that tight little ass down the hall and into my room."

Alex hesitated for a second and Olivia slapped her backside again. The blonde let out another breath she had been holding and ran for the hall. Olivia picked up her iPod and ran behind Alex to her bedroom. The older woman closed the door quietly; put the iPod in a dock, thumbed around until she found some Latin beats and hit play. Alex was standing on the other side of Olivia's bed. The detective stuck her left hand out, held out her index finger and motioned for Alex to come to her. A coy smiled played across the blonde's face, but she did not move. Olivia stepped closer to the Alex and she still didn't move. The brunette ran around the bottom of the bed to grab Alex but she jumped onto the bed and just out of Olivia's reach. The detective was quick and lunged at the A.D.A., tackling her to the bed, straddling her torso.

Olivia bent down, kissed Alex's collarbone and up her neck. As she bit down gently on the tension cords of the younger woman's neck, Alex grabbed Olivia's shirt and pulled it over her head; forcing Olivia to stop the bite prematurely. The brunette looked down at the blonde once her shirt was off.

"You're going to pay for that," and Olivia kissed and licked Alex's neck again before biting down on it. The blonde wound her arms around Olivia's back and unclasped her red satin bra. Olivia let go of Alex's neck and sat up on her torso. She rid herself of her bra and shimmied down the porcelain skin slightly. She pushed the blonde's skirt up and pulled down the soaked black lacy thong. Alex put up quite a fight and finally Olivia gave in slightly and let the A.D.A. undo her jeans. Alex was propped up on Olivia's pillows, as she undid the detective's jeans she slid her hand over the top of the red panties and down the front of her, cupping Olivia's sex in her hand. The older woman's head fell back; she arched her back and spread her legs wider over Alex, forcing the skillful hand harder between her legs. Alex was surprised and aroused by how wet Olivia was. She pushed her fingers through the small bit of hair and firmly slid her fingers over Olivia's clit. The brunette moaned and started to rock her hips against Alex's fingers. She loved what Alex was doing to her, but if she didn't have the blonde soon Olivia thought she might die. Still rocking her hips the detective slithered up Alex's body, letting her tongue lick from the perfect navel to her pink lips. "Now who's the clit tease?"

Alex cut her detective a self-satisfying grin. She loved having that much power over the woman. Olivia sat up slightly and put a hand on the bed, beside Alex for leverage she lifted her knees and shimmied out of her jeans and panties. Once free, the brunette moved between the A.D.A.'s thighs. She slid her hands down them and then laid between them. She put her arms under the alabaster thighs and dropped her head down slightly to lick Alex's clit. As Olivia's tongue moved up and down the slick folds Alex moaned and squirmed. The older woman brought her hands around Alex's thighs and held them in one place, pinned upright between the detective's strong shoulders and hands. The blonde grunted, partly from the struggle and partly from the incredible sensation of Olivia's tongue playing with her clit. It became too much for Alex and she begged. "Liv, please. Uh, uh. Please inside me. I need, uh, uh, I need you inside me."

Olivia looked up and met the eyes of her lover. The sky blue had turned dark with passion. "You want me inside you?" Olivia asked in a husky tone as she dipped her head back down and licked the opening of Alex's sex, pushing in very gently. The younger woman's eyes rolled back in her head as she struggled harder to push down on Olivia's tongue as she whined, "Uh, yes."

The brunette looked up again as the blonde brought her head back up and opened her eyes. "Really? How bad?" Olivia barely recognized her own voice, it was so deep. She dipped her head back down and licked slightly harder at the opening of Alex's sex, pushing inside just a little further.

The A.D.A. had had enough. If she did not feel Olivia inside her NOW she was going to explode. With force that can only be summoned from passion, Alex pushed her hips down on Olivia's tongue as hard as she could. Olivia was caught off-guard by the strength of the younger woman. Her tongue slipped into Alex's sex as deep as it could physically go. "Ohhhhhh," was the only sound Alex could make. Olivia relinquished her strangle hold on Alex's thighs. She pulled her tongue out of Alex and sat up, straddling Alex's left thigh, pushing it down. As Olivia's wet clit came into contact with Alex's thigh the brunette moaned and slid two fingers up into Alex. The A.D.A. threw her head back and closed her eyes. The detective continued pushing her fingers in and out of Alex, letting her thumb push into the younger woman's clit. The blonde rocked her hips in rhythm with her detective's fingers. Olivia slid up and down on Alex's thigh. Alex brought her knee up as Olivia slid down her thigh, making the contact harder. The brunette slid a third finger into Alex and curled them all up inside the blonde. "Oh fuck, Oh Liv," Alex purred breathlessly.

"Come for me, Alex." Their pace quickened and it became too much for Alex. "Liv, Liv, Liv..don't stop. Uh, uh uh, uh. Oh fuck...Liv...you're making me come...uh, uh...uh." Alex let go as her orgasm took over. She gripped the sheets beneath her. Olivia could feel Alex's contraction try and push her out. She lessened the pressure just enough and then Alex's sex pulled her fingers back deep inside her. Olivia let the younger woman ride out her orgasm.

Olivia slid off Alex's thigh, and rolled onto her side. She stretched the length of the blonde, who was still catching her breath. The brunette lazily draped her arm over the flat pale stomach of the woman beside her. "Still think I'm just a tease?"

Alex turned her head to meet the woman she loved and smiled surreptitiously, "Not in the least." The A.D.A. took her glasses off. She rolled across Olivia forcing her to roll onto her back and set her glasses on the nightstand beside the bed, and then turned her attention to the detective. Alex spread Olivia's legs farther apart, pushed her knees up and took in the olive coloured skin, the toned stomach from crunches and thighs from running. The blonde ran her fingers from the top of Olivia's knees, down her thighs, over her abdomen and under her back. She pulled the brunette towards her, causing her back to arch. Alex licked and kissed a line from Olivia's navel to between her breasts. She opted for the right one and licked Olivia's nipple; Alex felt the woman beneath her exhale.

The blonde took the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it; a moan escaped Olivia's mouth. Alex sucked harder on the nipple, licked a line across Olivia's chest to her other breast, took it in her mouth and gave it the same attention. The A.D.A. snaked up Olivia's body with her tongue until she found her lips and kissed the detective. The kiss was soft, but grew in intensity; as it did, Alex brought her right hand down between Olivia's legs and gently grazed her clit. The brunette moaned into Alex's mouth making the blonde touch her harder.

Olivia broke their kiss leaving both breathless. "Alex, fuck me." That was all the encouragement Alex needed. She ravished Olivia's lips in a deep kiss and pushed three fingers into her. The detective spread her legs wider and rocked her hips against her lover's fingers as they went in and out of her. Alex pulled away from the kiss and Olivia's head fell to the left as she arched her back and rocked her hips harder to meet the blonde's demanding thrusts.

In a raspy tone Alex said, "You like it when I fuck you, huh." Olivia's eyes remained closed from the intensity of her lover's attention. "Yes. Alex, more. Fuck me," Alex smiled. As her teeth clamped down on the tension cord on the right side of Olivia's neck the younger woman pushed a fourth finger into Olivia and curled them all up inside the brunette. Olivia spread her legs wider and rocked harder; Alex picked up the rhythm and bit down harder on her lover's neck. "Uh, uh, uh...Al. Oh fuck Al. Don't stop! Uh, uh, uh..." Alex could feel Olivia tense up, every muscle in her body tightened. Olivia pushed down hard one last time and it sent her over the edge. The contractions started and Olivia moaned loudly. Alex tore away from the brunette's neck and kissed her deeply, silencing the woman's cries. Once the orgasm subsided Alex collapsed on top of Olivia, taking in the faint scent of herself mixed with the brunette. Olivia put her arms around Alex and ran her fingers up and down the blonde's back.

Before Olivia could fall sleep she checked on Jess. She put on a robe and told Alex she'd be right back. The door was closed. Olivia put her ear up to it and heard nothing from the room. She opened the door and she walked in quietly. The teen was asleep on her side, in front of Olivia's laptop. The detective moved closer to the bed to move the laptop when the content of the screen caught her eyes. A message box was open; the name on the top of the box was D. Stabler. She only read the last part of their conversation.

"I think you should stay in therapy. It can really help you deal with whatever has happened to you."

"That's what Livie says."

"U should listen to her. Olivia is a really good person. My dad trusts her with his life."

"So do I. Wanna have lunch on Fri.?"

"Yeah. Dad won't let us, trust me."

"Leave that to me. High noon?"

"Sure. Last class ends 11. Good luck with Dad."

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'm all over it. He owes me."

"lmfao. Right, the bet."

"Like I said, I'm all over it. Nite Stabler."

"Nite O'Malley. Call my cell if you can't sleep."

"Will do. Thanks, for understanding."

"Anytime. I want to help you O'Malley, if you'll let me."

"I'm going to try Stabler."

"That's all I could ask of you. If it's too hard or you're not comfortable please tell me. I won't be offended. I don't want to hurt you, I NEVER want to hurt you."

"Stabler, you're one of the good ones."

"O'Malley, so r u."

"(blushing) Nite Stabler."

"Nite O'Malley. C U Fri noon."

Alex went looking for Olivia and found her in the room Jess was sleeping in. Olivia moved the laptop to the floor as Alex moved behind her and hugged her. Both women looked down at the girl. The blonde sighed quietly. "She sleeps."

The detective held Alex's arms around her and whispered, "She's so small, so young. Alex, we gotta get Simpson."

"You will, and I'll nail him in court. She looks peaceful when she sleeps."

Olivia sighed and smiled. "Actually she looks a little bit like you when she sleeps, angelic."

The A.D.A. smiled, kissed her lover where she had bitten her minutes earlier. They left the room and went to Olivia's. Alex fell asleep on her side, with her left thigh over Olivia's right thigh and her arm draped over the detective's stomach. They wore spaghetti strapped tank tops and cotton panties; in the event that Jess came into the room. Olivia also left her bedroom door open in case Jess woke up and needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Rude Awakenings**

**Thursday May 17****th****, 04:06**

Something startled Olivia; her eyes opened and took in her surroundings. She was in her room; Alex draped over half of her. Then she heard the noise she thought she had dreamt; faint cries and the word no. Olivia's entire body tensed as she strained to hear the noise.

"No, no." Silence. "Stop, please don't touch me." Silence. Olivia rolled out of bed quietly and put on jeans that were on the floor beside the bed. Alex stirred and woke slowly. Olivia moved silently, wanting to be able to hear anything else the young girl in the next room said. She had just finished buttoning her jeans when she heard Jess crying and the words that sent panic through every nerve ending and muscle in her body. "Stop, Mitch stop. Let go of me…please."

_Fuck,_ _Simpson was in Jess's room._ Olivia silently slid the drawer to her bedside table open and pulled out her service weapon, a 9mm, from its holster. She pulled back the top of the gun, loading the first bullet of the clip into the chamber of the gun. The noise was unmistakable; Alex's eyes shot open and her head snapped up towards Olivia, who looked from her gun to Alex's wide eyes.

"Simpson's in the apartment, he's in Jess's room. He has her. Call Elliot and have him call the squad car downstairs and have them come up here. Stay here, I'm going after Simpson."

"Liv, wait". It was too late; Olivia had already turned and was slowly leaving her room, gun drawn. Alex got off the bed, grabbing her cell off the nightstand on her side of the bed. She sat on the floor, back against the bed and called Elliot's cell.

Olivia peered quickly out her bedroom doorway and into the hall and then back into her room. She has been right; Simpson was still in Jess's bedroom. Olivia drew her gun in front of her and moved silently into the hall putting her back against the wall between her own room and Jess's. She slid like a ghost against the wall. As she did she could hear Jess whimpering. Olivia reached Jess's bedroom door; it was half ajar. The cries got louder and she could hear movement on the bed. Olivia's heart was beating so loudly in her chest that it rang between her ears. The scenarios played in the detective's mind. She could bust in and shoot Simpson dead if she had a shot, but at the highest cost she could think of. It would be in front of Jess. Olivia could sneak in quietly and hope Simpson did not hear her. She could walk right up behind him, put the barrel of her gun to the back of his head and tell him to get off Jess. If Simpson heard her approach him, there was a chance he would take Jess hostage. Once again the girl would become Simpson's helpless victim, only this time it would be Olivia that put her there. Neither solution was better, just different sides of a double-edged sword. How could she have let this happen? Jess was being attacked again and it was Olivia's fault. She picked up her right foot and kicked at the door, sending it flying into the wall behind it. Olivia entered the room before the door crashed into the wall, gun drawn aimed at her target…Jess's bed. She looked in horror as Jess was on the bed, but Simpson wasn't. She wheeled around the room, gun in front of her looking for Simpson, but he was no where to be found. She backed up to the bed, her 9 millimeter still drawn, not looking at the young girl but instead around the room wondering if Simpson had heard her and was hiding in the closet. "Jess. Jess, it's okay. I'm here. Where's Simpson?"

Jess did not answer Olivia, she simply continued to whimper. The detective did not want to take her eyes off the closet but she could tell Jess was terrified. As she kept her gun aimed at the closet she finally looked down at the young girl. Her eyes were closed as she thrashed around on the bed. "Stop. Please stop. Mitch, stop," Jess cried. Olivia looked down at Jess in disbelief, she was dreaming. Olivia put the gun in the waistband of the back of her jeans, leaned down and shook Jess to try and wake her. "Jess, wake up. Wake up, you're dreaming. Jess. JESS." It was no use; the young blonde thrashed more and cried out.

"Where is Simpson?"

Olivia looked from Jess to the door to see Alex standing there. "I told you to stay in my room!" Olivia's tone even surprised herself, she was angry.

"I know. I heard you kick the door and then nothing. Then I heard you talking to Jess, I figured Simpson was gone. What's wrong with her? Where did Simpson go?" Alex had been taken aback by Olivia's tone. It wasn't like her to lose control in her detective mode.

Olivia shook her head. "Simpson was never here." Her tone changed from anger to an almost panic. "Jess is dreaming. She was dreaming the whole time. I can't seem to be able to wake her."

Alex walked over, bent down and shook Jess's arm, both women looked at the girl. "Jess, wake up. You're only dreaming. This isn't real." The only reaction from Jess was more of the same, crying and thrashing.

Olivia looked over the bed at Alex. "Did you call Elliot?"

Alex met her eyes. "Yeah, he said he'd call the squad car downstairs…SHIT."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Go open my front door before they kick it in!"

As Alex left, Olivia picked Jess up enough so she was in a sitting position on the bed. She hugged Jess and spoke softly into her right ear. "Jess, wake up sweetheart. You're having a nightmare."

When the light in the bedroom switched on it startled Olivia. "Detective Benson is everything okay?" A uniformed officer appeared in her sight as he moved beside the bed. "Yes, everything is fine. There was no intruder. I'm sorry to make you come up here."

"It's okay. Detective Benson is she all right?"

Olivia made eye contact with the officer. "She's having a nightmare. Once I get her to wake up she'll calm down. You and your partner can go back downstairs. Thanks again."

"No problem. Night, Detective." the uniformed officer turned and left the room. After seeing the officers out, Alex returned to Jess's room. Olivia had laid her back down but even the lights and talking hadn't wakened Jess from her dream.

"You still have your phone?" Olivia asked Alex.

"Yeah, here." Alex handed her phone over and Olivia punched in the numbers.

"Alex, what happened?" came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Simpson was never here. Jess is having a nightmare, she's dreaming of the attack. I can't get her to wake up."

Elliot was confused; first Alex called about Simpson being in Olivia's apartment and now it was Olivia's voice, not Alex's on Alex's cell. "Dickie used to get pretty bad nightmares after he saw that shooting in the squad room. Did you hug her and try to wake up by talking?"

"Yeah, El I've tried everything. Shaking her, talking to her, turning the lights on. She won't come out of it." Panic griped Olivia.

"Okay, calm down. Get a glass of cold water and splash it on her face."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, just before we put Dick in therapy he had his worst nightmare. That's the only way Kathy and I could wake him up."

Olivia looked at Alex. "Fill the glass in the bathroom with cold water and bring it here." Alex nodded and left.

"Liv, when Jess wakes up she is going to be frightened and confused. You are probably going to want to hold her, but don't. Talk to her like a vic; reassure her that she is safe."

Alex returned with the glass of water. Olivia traded Alex the phone for the glass. Olivia sat down on the bed, leaned over and dumped the water gently over Jess's forehead, sending cold water back over the young girl's hair and forward over her face. Jess's entire body shook. She sat straight up, eyes wild and moved back against the headboard of the bed, away from Olivia. Jess drew her knees up to her chest and continued to cry. Alex left the bedroom to tell Elliot Jess was awake. After hanging up with Elliot, she listened outside Jess's bedroom door as Olivia tried to calm the child.

Olivia looked at the traumatized young woman. "Jess do you know where you are?"

The blonde nodded.

"Do you know who I am?"

Jess nodded.

"You were having a nightmare. I know it felt real but it wasn't. Mitch is not here, he never was. You are safe."

This garnered no response at all from Jess other than her crying had almost stopped. Olivia remembered was Elliot had said. 'Treat her like a vic.' Olivia's way of helping a victim was to empathize with them. It scared her to see Jess that anxious; she did not think, she just spoke in the calmest tone she could muster. "Jess I know you are scared, I know you feel like you were just attacked again. Believe me, I was attacked once too. I have nightmares about that night. It feels real doesn't it?"

Jess's pupils started to return to their normal size and her facial features softened slightly. "Yes."

Olivia was making progress. "You are in the same place, right? You feel like you are right back there, it even smells the same right?"

Jess's eyes close as she let out a breath she had been holding in. "Yes."

"Jess, open your eyes. Look at me, please." The girl obeyed, opening her eyes and looked into Olivia's deep brown ones. "You could feel him, couldn't you? On you? You could smell him on you."

Jess surprised Olivia; the 15 year-old never broke eye contact. "Yes," Jess's voice broke. "It was Monday night all over again. Livie, it didn't feel like a dream, it was real, it felt real." Jess started to cry again. "We were in the diner, he had me bent over the counter, he cut my pants off, he licked me, he touched me…" Olivia watched the child relive her attack. The only thing Olivia wanted to do was hold Jess. Hold her and rock her until she stopped crying. Elliot's words rang in her ears, 'Treat her like a vic'.

"Jess, it was a dream. It did not happen again. You were here the whole time. Mitch was never here. I told you I would keep you safe and I promise you I will. I know it feels real. It always feels real to me, too, when I dream about my attack."

"How do you stop dreaming about it?" Elliot had been right, Jess was a victim and she needed to be helped like one.

The detective sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. My dreams haven't stopped yet. I wake in a cold sweat, get my bearings and realize I was dreaming."

Jess broke eye contact and looked down at herself. "Is that why I'm wet?"

"Partly. I couldn't wake you up, so I poured cold water on your forehead."

Most of the anxiety had left Jess's face. She looked at Olivia with a questioning look on her face and hauntingly childlike eyes. "What if you hadn't been here?"

That exact thought had been running through Olivia's mind all day, but it had been about Jess. What if she lost the motion to become Jess's guardian? What if Jess was no longer in her life? Olivia pushed the thought out of her mind. "I'll always be here."

Jess swallowed the lump in her throat she knew was more tears. "You don't know that. Livie, don't make promises you can't keep."

The strength of the blonde was palpable. Even terrified, Jess could be rational. She could also sense the shift of Olivia's tone. At some point it had been Olivia, again, who had stopped treating her like a victim and started treating Jess like she was hers. Olivia could not separate the two, Jess was a victim but Olivia loved her. "I make a point of never breaking my promises. Jess, I will always be here for you and I will keep you safe. Please believe me."

Jess knew in her mind that Olivia's promise was not only premature but also totally unfeasible. It was completely out of Olivia's hands whether or not she would be able to become Jess's guardian and, in turn, be able to actually be there for her. In her heart, Jess wanted nothing more than to believe every word of Olivia's promise. Her heart won the irrational battle and she moved towards the brunette. Olivia opened her arms and Jess fell into them in a ball. Olivia rocked her for a few minutes until Jess shifted, sat up and looked at her. "You can go back to Alex now. I'll be fine."

"No. I want to stay here with you, if you want me to." Jess nodded.

"Let me go tell Alex you are okay. I'll be right back." Jess nodded and Olivia got up and went back to her own bedroom. Alex was standing in the middle of the room, completely dressed, buttoning her blouse up.

"Where are you going?"

"Olivia, I'm going to go home. Jess really needs you and I don't want to stand in the way."

Olivia walked up to Alex and kissed her gently on the lips. "You are not in the way. I'm sorry for how I acted towards you a few minutes ago. I was scared for Jess and angry with myself. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry."

Alex hugged Olivia. "It's okay. Why were you mad at yourself?"

Olivia laid her head on the blonde's chest. "I thought Simpson was here. I though he was attacking Jess. It would have been my fault if he had been. I promised to keep Jess safe and I thought I failed, I thought I had let her get attacked again." Tears streamed down Olivia's face.

Alex held the brunette tighter. "He wasn't here. You did not let Jess get attacked again. You are keeping her safe. You calmed her down, she stopped crying."

"I know but…but what if I can't always keep her safe? What if we lose the guardianship case?"

"Liv, you can't think like that. Be positive until you know something, one way or the other. I'm gonna go home. Stay with Jess and I'll call you in the morning."

"Alex, it's 4:30 in the morning. Get undressed and get back into my bed. I'll stay with Jess tonight but I want to see you in the morning. Please don't go." Olivia squeezed Alex tighter.

"Okay, you win detective." Alex let go of Olivia. "Get in there and tell Jess I say goodnight."

"Change out of those clothes, put on a robe and come say goodnight to her. I think it will help her feel at home; make her more aware that it really was a dream she was having."

Alex nodded and changed. Olivia un-cocked her gun and put it back in its holster in the drawer. She put a t-shirt on and went to lay with Jess. Alex came in to Jess's room, said goodnight to the younger blonde and Olivia, turned off the lights and went back to Olivia's bed and tried to sleep. Jess turned on her side and picked up Olivia's left hand. She put it over herself and laid her head on Olivia chest. Jess stretched her left arm over Olivia and held onto Olivia's t-shirt with her hand. The detective's hand had fallen behind Jess when the young woman had let it go. She gently touched Jess's back with her fingers. Jess did not tense up or say to stop so Olivia continued to rub Jess's back. Within 15 minutes the girl's breathing had become deep and the grip she held on Olivia's t-shirt with had lessened. Olivia felt her own body quiver before she let a tear fall. She knew she had lied to Jess. Olivia may have justified the lie to herself at the time but she knew, at some point soon, she might have to answer to the lie.

When Jess woke again it was light. The shower was running but she felt someone beside her. She knew it was Olivia before she opened her eyes. Although it was morning, Jess felt tired, as though she had never slept. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind and had left a horrible question there; what if she never stopped dreaming of her attack? Olivia still dreamt of hers. Jess put her hand on top of Olivia's hand that was draped across her stomach. Olivia had been attacked as well. Jess was not sure why Olivia had shared that with her the night before, but she was thankful she did. It was none of Jess's business what happened but she felt an overwhelming urge to help Olivia if she could. Jess realized she had been rubbing Olivia's hand but not until the detective stirred. Jess continued to rub Olivia's hand gently. It occurred to Jess that this was almost exactly the opposite way she remember falling asleep. Olivia had her head on a pillow but had turned on her side and had her right arm draped over the girl. Jess was lying on her back and with her left hand was rubbing Olivia's right. The brunette slowly woke up, opened her eyes and blinked twice at the green eyes looking up at her. Olivia immediately withdrew her hand from Jess. The younger woman grabbed it and set it back on her own stomach.

Jess smiled lazily "Livie. It's okay."

Olivia tried to withdraw her hand again. "No, it's not. Jess, I'm really sorry."

Jess wouldn't let Olivia's hand go and pulled it back on her. "Livie, it's okay." Her smile still lazy from sleep. "Even in your sleep you protect me. It's nice." Jess rubbed Olivia's hand again.

"I know. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I never meant to touch you."

Looking into Olivia's eyes Jess giggled. "I know. It's instinct. You are just trying to protect me. It's nice actually. Go kick Ally out of the shower and I'll start breakfast." Jess held Olivia's hand, brought it up to her lips and kissed it. She gave it back to Olivia, got up and left the bedroom. Olivia flew into her own room and looked at the clock, six-fifty…FUCK IT WAS EARLY. She left her bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

When Olivia and Alex came into the kitchen they were both showered. Jess was playing music as she finished up the eggs, the bacon was done and the toast popped. The three women sat down to breakfast. Alex did most of the talking and the subject was the guardianship of Jess. She gave each woman a list of things they need to produce in front of judge. She questioned Jess about her mother and father. After breakfast Jess showered, Alex left to start on the paperwork, Olivia did the dishes and grabbed the New York Times from outside her door. The front paged slammed Manhattan's SVU squad and the brass again for the lack of a suspect in the double murder case of Terrence Cozier and Shelley Carver. Olivia hid the paper in her room. The last thing Jess did was marinate three small steaks in a bottle of Olivia's Corona and some steak sauce for dinner that night and tossed it in a bag into the fridge.

The detective drove Jess to Dr. Hendrix's office for her session. In the hour that Jess was in with the doctor, Olivia made a couple of phone calls. First to Elliot to make sure he would testify in court for her; then a call to Kathy and one Captain Cragen explaining her intentions with Jess. All three phone calls were positive and resulted in exactly what Olivia needed: Elliot would testify and both Kathy and Cragen would write letters of recommendation for her. When the door to the session room opened Jess had the same look on her face she had had the day before. She walked right over to Olivia. Olivia stood and held out her arms. Jess put her arms around Olivia and griped the back of the blouse underneath her black leather jacket. Olivia put her arms around Jess and rubbed her back. "It's okay. You're okay." Olivia kissed the top of the blonde's head and she let go of Olivia's blouse. "Just sit down and breathe. I'll be right back." Jess moved away from Olivia and did was she was told. The brunette went over to Rebecca Hendrix.

"Tough session?"

Rebecca gave a half-smile. "Detective you know I can't disclose that."

Olivia gave a half smile back and nodded. "I know, I wouldn't ask you to, Doctor. I do need a favor from you, though."

"What can I do for you?"

"When Jess's protective detail is over, she'll be placed in Foster Care. I am petitioning to become her legal guardian. I don't think Foster Care is the best place for Jess. Do you agree?"

Dr. Hendrix smiled at the detective. "I agree. Jess is fragile. Being in a group home is hard on any child, but given what an adverse reaction Jess has to strangers it would be particularly stressful on her. Do you think the best place for Jess is with you?"

"Yes."

Rebecca gave Olivia a questioning look. "Why?"

"Any change for Jess would be detrimental to her healing. She feels safe at my place, she feels safe with me. I don't want her to have to leave where she feels safest for a place she didn't even want to go before she was attacked. I want to keep bringing her here, to you. Foster Care will give her therapy but I want her to have the best. She deserves that, to have the best, of everything."

"And you think you can give her that?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Do you?"

Dr. Hendrix smiled again. "I think you have the very best intentions at heart. There is no doubt that Jess has bonded with you. It would absolutely set her back as far as recovery goes if she became a ward of the state and was placed in Foster Care. Olivia, have you thought this through?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Olivia, you have a very demanding career. You have time for Jess now because your job is to protect her. Once that is over, you and I both know you'll have a full caseload again. Can you really guarantee that you will be able to give Jess the attention she needs?"

Olivia sighed. She had thought about this last night. It had occurred to Olivia that even if she won the guardianship case, that it would be difficult to keep Jess safe because she could not be there all the time for the young woman. She worked all hours, weekends and holidays. Crime doesn't know time of day, zip codes or holidays. It does not discriminate. When she spoke to Kathy earlier she talked at length with her about this. "Rebecca I know what you are saying. I have spoken with Elliot's wife about Jess possibly staying there when I can't come home. Kathy welcomed the idea."

Rebecca sighed; she knew her friend was grasping at straws. "What is the favor you need from me?"

"I was hoping you could testify at the guardianship hearing on Jess's behalf. You are her doctor and I was hoping you could explain that going into Foster Care would exacerbate Jess's stress and set her recovery back."

Hendrix looked hard at Olivia. "And?"

Olivia gave the doctor a quizzical look. "And what?"

"And you want me to testify that Jess would be better off with you than in Foster Care?"

"If that's what you think is best for Jess."

"Olivia," Rebecca gave her a sideways glance.

Olivia sighed. "Yes. I want you to say Jess is better off with me. Do you think she is?"

Rebecca looked directly at Olivia. "Olivia, having your partner's wife babysit Jess is not a feasible solution to the problem. Is Kathy going to help Jess get to sleep? Is she going to help her at night if she has a bad dream? Is she going to drive Jess here twice a week, make sure she goes to school? Is Kathy going to check her homework at night or feed her dinner? Olivia you have to look at this situation realistically, Jess needs someone constant in her life. Someone she can rely on. I do believe she wants that person to be you. She thinks it will be the way it is now between the two of you all the time. You and I both know that isn't true. Can you promise me that you will do whatever it takes to put Jess first?"

Rebecca was right. It was going to take a lot more than Kathy agreeing to watch Jess every once in a while to help the child, to raise her. Olivia knew right then she would need to speak to Alex. "Olivia?"

The doctor's voice snapped Olivia out of her thoughts. "Yes. I will do whatever it takes to put Jess first. I swear, Rebecca, I will."

Rebecca smiled. "I'll testify on Jess's behalf at the hearing. When is it?"

"I'm not sure. Should know soon. It will probably be later today."

Hendrix raised her brow. "Wow, that's pretty fast. Who do you know in the family court system?"

Olivia smiled. "Someone who is owed a lot of favors."

"Call me as soon as you know, I'll try my best to work it out. If I can' t be there in person I'll fax you a letter."

"Thanks Rebecca."

"I meant what I said Olivia, put Jess first or Kathy and Elliot might as well file for guardianship."

"I will."

Olivia and Jess got in the sedan and drove to the station house. Jess asked if she could play with Olivia's cell phone, the detective had no objections to that. She talked to Jess about Kathy while the blonde played with her phone. Jess liked Kathy and admitted that she did not mind staying at the Stablers when Olivia had to work late.

**Manhattan SVU Squad Room**

**Thursday May 17****th****, 11:06**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the kid that beat Elliot Stabler." Munch smiled at Jess and Olivia as they walked in.

Jess smiled back. "The one and only."

"Nice job kid; only wish I had been there to see Stabler's face," Fin smiled.

Olivia grinned at her co-workers. "It was priceless."

"You know everyone acts like this is a big deal. Jess won fair and square. She has agreed to a re-match though." Olivia and Jess were standing at Olivia's desk looking at Elliot. Olivia shrugged her leather jacket off and hung it over the back of her chair.

Munch looked at Jess. "Kid, I really hope you didn't go double or nothing with him."

Jess shook her head and pointed to Elliot. "Absolutely not! That man owes me one favour, one no-holds-barred favour."

The squad erupted into laughter; even Elliot couldn't contain his enjoyment of Jess's victory. The laughter lessened and even stopped as a song started to play.

"I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell

You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I said you better release me"

"What the hell is that?" Olivia asked as she and the other detectives looked around at each other.

Jess tossed Olivia her cell phone, "It's your cell, here."

"But I don't have that ringto…" Sure enough it was Olivia's cell phone. The caller ID read 'Alex'. Olivia cut Jess a look that told the kid she would be spoken to about this at some point, and it would not be pretty. Olivia walked away from her co-workers and walked into the observation room between Interview One and Two.

Elliot laughed and looked directly at Jess. "You know who it was don't you?"

Jess looked at Elliot and sat down in Olivia's chair. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Elliot looked at Munch. If anyone were going to break Jess, it would be Munch. His incisive nagging would wear the teen down for sure. Munch looked at Elliot and as he nodded, Munch took his cue.

"Jess, you can't lie to Detective Stabler. You know who was calling don't you?"

Jess looked from Elliot, to Munch and then back to Elliot. "Damn, Elliot, that's pretty cold."

Elliot sat in his chair and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "What?" he said innocently.

"You can't handle losing to me so you sic Munch on me for information about Olivia, information I don't even have?" Jess shook her head. "Cold."

"One has nothing to do with the other. You know who called. Either admit it or you get Munched."

Jess squared her shoulders and looked directly at Elliot. "I don't know who called. Ask Olivia."

Munch and Fin watched the square off between Elliot and Jess. "Damn it, that is scary; she calls Stabler out just like Liv, no fear. I can't even tell if she's telling the truth," Fin said to Munch.

Munch looked at Fin and then to Elliot and Jess. "I can tell. She may have the hutspa to take on Stabler, but a liar is still a liar. The kid knows who called."

"Instead of interrogating Ms. O'Malley, why don't we have a meeting about an on-going investigation, shall we?" Captain Cragen smiled down at Jess.

Elliot looked at the Captain. "Sorry sir. Meeting in the conference room, five minutes."

The Captain looked around at his squad. "I want that briefing now. I'm sure Olivia will be back any minute, Jess."

Jess nodded as the three detectives struggled to get their paperwork together. They all knew which on-going investigation the Captain wanted to be briefed on; the one that was very quickly exploding into a case involving other victims. There were child pornography victims that were going to take weeks to track down, if they could be found at all. The case was also taking on a very cold feeling; Mitch Simpson had been missing since the double murder and sexual assault on Jess, two and a half days earlier. The detectives followed their Captain into a conference room and Jess checked the emails from her teachers on Olivia's laptop.

Breathless out of embarrassment Olivia answered her phone. "Hey, what's going on?"

Alex answered her in a sweet tone. "Jess has a guardianship hearing scheduled for 1:30 this afternoon. How did it go with Dr. Hendrix?"

Olivia smiled; she could not believe the lengths the A.D.A. would go for her, professionally and personally. "Alex, I can't thank you enough. I don't know what strings you pulled but this hearing is so important to Jess. Rebecca wants to know when the hearing is. She will testify on Jess's behalf that she should be placed with me."

Alex sighed in relief on the other end. "Thank God. Olivia I have to be honest, Hendrix's testimony is crucial to Jess's case. The judge will see her testimony as something she can quantify because it is not based on emotion. Most of the other testimony will be emotionally based. It will be considered by Judge Wong but it may not hold much weight."

"Alex, can I see you before the hearing?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm on my way to the courthouse now to get a continuance in the Richmond case until tomorrow. After that, I need you to fax me all the letters, the other information I wrote down for you this morning and the forms I faxed to you this morning from my office. You and Jess both have forms to fill out. I need all those things to prep Jess's case. I'll have to meet you in Family Court on Lafayette Street, courtroom C."

This was all happening so fast. Would Alex want a life with Olivia if she had to devote more time to Jess than to Alex? What if Olivia did not have time for a relationship? "I need…Alex I need to talk to you."

Alex sensed something in Olivia's voice and misread it. "Liv, it's going to be okay. You are going to do great in court, you always do. Jess knows that she wants to live with you. I sort of prepped her this morning asking her all the questions that I did. The caseworker from DCFS is going to ask her very similar questions. Elliot's a pro in the courtroom and Hendrix will do well, I've seen her testify."

Olivia tried to catch her breath. She only heard bits and pieces of what Alex was saying to her. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Alex, what about you?"

Alex was taken aback. Her a questioning tone filled the next question. "What about me?"

Olivia put her hand out and touched the wall to steady herself. She had waited so long to be with Alex, to have a life with Alex. She was on the verge of getting that and now she was about to drop kick it by bringing a 15 year-old into her life, their lives. Olivia couldn't give up Jess, but she knew she did not want to give up Alex, either. How could she possible split her time between the two? How could she ask either woman to be in her life if she couldn't keep her promise to either of them?

"Alex, I love you."

"Olivia, I love you, too."

"Alex I want a life with you. What we talked about last night in the car, I want that. If I become Jess's guardian, how can I have that life with you?" Olivia started to cry.

Alex had wondered when it would hit Olivia just what it meant to become Jess's guardian, not just in terms of their relationship but in terms of Olivia's entire life. She had a job that was very demanding. Alex had often wondered how she and Olivia would make it given their careers. Add a 15 year-old who needs a lot of attention and help recovering from an attack, how could it ever work out? Alex knew the odds stacked against them were high. She loved Olivia with all her heart. Becoming Jess's guardian seemed to be something Olivia could not live without. Alex had decided last night she would do everything in her power to give it to Olivia. Even if it meant lying to her now, even if it ultimately meant she had to let Olivia go, again; this time for good. Alex summoned the most convincing voice she could. "Liv, I love you. I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with you. I am very fond of Jess. I care about her very much. It won't be easy, but if Jess becomes a part of your life, then she becomes a part of mine, if she wants to be. I lost you once Olivia, I'll fight for my second chance if you will."

Olivia could not believe what the love of her life was saying. Alex was willing to accept Jess into her life. "Alex, I…I love you more than you will ever know; more than I could ever express. I know it won't be easy but I am willing to fight for us. I don't want to lose you."

Hearing the optimism in her lover's voice made Alex cry, on the street in front of the courthouse. It was then that Alex knew it would never work between her and Olivia. How could it? No matter how much they tried, there would never be enough hours in the day. Olivia would always put her job first. Alex could live with that because she did the same. Alex knew Jess would come second. If Olivia was incapable of making Jess her first priority, Alex knew Jess would play a close second, and she should. Leaving Alex where? Heartbroken. It wasn't Olivia's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, it was just…life. No matter how much they loved each other, it would not be enough and Alex knew it. She did not have the heart to say the truth to Olivia then. She was just coming to the realization now herself as she walked up the stairs to the courthouse. She wanted Olivia to be happy, and she wanted the same for Jess. "Olivia, I don't want to lose you either. I have to go, I'm due in court. I'll see you at 1:15, Courtroom C."

"See you then. Alex, I mean it, I love you."

Alex choked back tears. "I love you too."

Alex hung up her phone and walked into the building. She sat down on the closest bench, put her briefcase down, put her face in her hands and cried. The sincerity in Olivia's voice was too much to bear. Alex loved Olivia more than she could ever put into words, more than she could ever show. She loved her more than she had ever loved anyone else. For her last act in her lover's life, Alex was determined to win Jessica O'Malley's guardianship hearing for Olivia. Alex would then bow out and let Olivia have a child. It was the one thing Alex never thought she could give the woman she loved, but now she had her chance. Alex whipped the tears away with the back of her hands; picked up her briefcase, straighten her skirt-suit with the palm of her left hand, walked down the hall and into a courtroom to get her continuance.

Olivia called Dr. Hendrix and told her when the hearing was. The doctor said she would be there, in person. Olivia and Jess moved an empty desk over to where Olivia and Elliot's were. They put it beside Olivia and Elliot's desks, facing them. Olivia filled Jess in on when the hearing was and that Dr. Hendrix was going to testify that it would be good for Jess to stay with Olivia. The detective collected the information Alex needed and faxed it back to her along with the forms both she and Jess had filled out. When Olivia returned to her desk, Jess was typing on her laptop.

"Why did you give Alex that ringtone on my cell today?"

Jess smiled but did not look up nor did she stop typing. "I though you would like it." Then Jess did stop and looked at Olivia. "Actually, I thought Ally would like it when you told her about it."

Olivia smiled. "Do you like Ally?"

Jess leaned back in her chair. The detective's use of the nickname Jess had given Alex took the young woman by surprise. "Yes."

Olivia sat down in her own chair. "Why?"

Jess sighed. "She's good for you."

That was not what Olivia had expected. Jess had not answered her question. The young woman had stated why she liked Alex for Olivia. What if Jess was not as comfortable with the older blonde as Olivia thought she was? "That's not what I meant and you know it. Be honest, do you like Alex?"

Jess raised her eyebrows. The detective was getting wise to her antics. "I wasn't lying. I do like Alex."

"Why?"

The child looked away and then looked back at Olivia. "She is honest. Despite her lying about the Kevlar vest thing the other day, I know she has not lied to me. I asked her some pretty intrusive questions the other night at your place. It took a lot of guts for her to answer them honestly." Jess shrugged. "She's a fighter. She fights all day in court and then comes home and probably does ten rounds with herself." Jess shook her head. "It could not have been easy going through what she did, while she was in Witness Protection and then after she got back three years ago. The whole ordeal is pretty tragic if you stop and think about it; I can't help but give her a ton of credit for surviving." Jess leaned her elbows on the desk. "Ally is intelligent, funny, honest, a fighter and a survivor. I respect her and I know she respects me too."

Olivia smiled. It had taken Jess two days to verbalize what it took Olivia almost eight years to. If nothing else Jess could read people.

"How do you know Alex respects you?"

"I proved to her that I was worthy of her respect."

"Oh really," Olivia chuckled, "and how did you do this?"

Jess grinned. "I called a spade a spade."

Olivia's normally olive coloured cheeks turned a shade of red as the detective blushed. The kid had played her and Alex well. Even now to some extent she knew Jess was playing her. Olivia believed what Jess was saying, it was the way she said it that got Olivia's attention.

Nothing ever seemed serious with Jess. The way she interacted with Elliot and Alex always appeared witty or off-the-cuff. For the most part, Jess acted this way towards Olivia as well. This made Jess seem down to earth, funny and almost completely unaffected by her attack. It was only under extreme duress or during therapy that Jess acted like a victim. How could Olivia have been so blind? Jess was playing the part of a child in a grown up world to be accepted.

Jess liked Alex because she found a common bond of survival with her. Jess's demeanor only changed last night once Olivia had told her that she too was a victim and had survived. The child had found comfort in Olivia last night not because of her tone of voice but because she felt a connection to Olivia, the kind that can only be felt in the extremist of circumstances. The detective was convinced that Jess acted the part of the kid in the grown up world every day of her life. Clearly she had it down to a fine art and she enjoyed it. It worked well for her; every adult she had come into contact with accepted her. It was only going to hurt her in the long run at this point, though. She needed to stop trying to be accepted for her intelligence and wit and accept herself and what happened to her. Hiding or running away from it would only slow Jess's recovery. The young woman needed to be around other women who had been victims of sexual assault. She needed to feel accepted by her peers, by other women who knew what she had gone through. Olivia was going to talk to Dr. Hendrix about getting Jess into a teen sexual assault survival support group.

Captain Cragen addressed the three detectives. "I've had the brass up my ass for the last 24 hours! I have talked the Chief and One P.P. into giving this squad one more day to get a line on Simpson. If we don't get a lead today, the Chief of Detectives wants to hold a press conference tomorrow morning, releasing the identity of the killer."

Elliot crossed his arms over his chest. "Sir, you know that leak didn't come from this squad! The last thing we want or need is more press on this. What if Simpson becomes enraged by the press? What about Jess, we can't put her through a press conference. Olivia has made sure she has not seen a paper yet, but a press conference is going to be hard to keep from her."

Cragen looked at all the detectives. "Then find Simpson! I know the leak didn't come from this squad, but we are getting killed in the papers, the brass is pissed and I've already fielded two calls from D.A. Arthur Branch. Where are we on this case?"

Fin spoke first. "Latent came back on the pictures and the envelope that came yesterday, no fingerprints. Simpson must have worn gloves."

Munch took his cue. "We sent the photos over to One P.P. for analysis. The results were faxed over today. The techs recognized the mixture of toner used, probably came from one of the 'David's One-Hour photo' places. Fin and I were about to canvas the nearest four to the squad."

Cragen looked at Munch. "Good, see that you do. Is the DNA back yet?"

Stabler shook his head. "Not yet. The LUDS came back from Simpson's work this morning as well. I sent them to TARU to see if they can get a line on where the call from Simpson originated."

Cragen nodded. "Good, let me know when they find out. If we get a location we'll have to get Cabot involved on a search warrant. Stabler and I are going to Family Court; John, Fin if anything comes up on the canvas call me. We are getting slandered in the papers on this case. All OT is being approved, find something; I need to give the Chief of D's anything we've got, and so far we have nothing."

The detectives returned from their meeting and Captain Cragen asked to see Olivia in his office. Jess told Elliot when the hearing was while Captain Cragen told Olivia he would be at the hearing personally to testify on her behalf.

**Manhattan Family Court**

**60 Lafayette St.**

**Courtroom C, Jessica O'Malley's Guardianship Hearing**

**Thursday May 17****th****, 13:30**

Court had come into session and Alex addressed Judge Wong.

"A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot representing the ward, Jessica O'Malley, in these proceedings your Honor."

Sharon Wilkins looked at Judge Wong. "Sharon Wilkins from the Department of Child and Family Services. I have been assigned the Jessica O'Malley case."

The Judge looked at Sharon Wilkins and then at Alex and nodded. "Very well. A.D.A Cabot," The Judge looked down at the file in front of her, "From the paperwork submitted to the court, Ms. Olivia Benson is filing for guardianship of the ward Jessica O'Malley. Is this true Counselor?"

Alex nodded slightly. "Yes, your honour."

"Aside from Ms. Benson, you have three other people to testify today, one on behalf of the ward and the others on behalf of Ms. Benson?"

"Yes, your honour. I also have a letter of intent from Kathy Stabler. She will provide supervision of the ward when Ms. Benson is unable to." Alex said producing an email from Kathy. The Judge's assistant walked over to the desk where Alex was standing and Jess was sitting and retrieved the letter from Alex. The assistant walked over to the Judge, gave it to her and sat back down.

The Judge looked from the file to Alex. "Ms. Benson is a detective with Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. I want to hear from her first."

Alex nodded. "Of course."

Olivia stood up from the seats behind the bar, walked to the front of the courtroom, was sworn in and took the witness stand.

Alex still stood behind the table. "Detective Benson, how did you meet the ward, Jessica O'Malley?"

Olivia looked from Alex to Jess and then back to Alex. "Miss O'Malley was a victim of a crime that my partner, Detective Stabler, and I were assigned. Upon Miss O'Malley's request, she was placed in my protective custody."

"Is it routine for a primary detective to be pulled off of a case for such a request?"

"No, it is not a customary practice."

"Why is that?"

"The conflict of interest normally outweighs the victim's request."

"Why was that not the case in this situation?"

Olivia looked at Jess and then back to Alex. It would be the first time Jess heard that, from the beginning, her Protective Detail was not conventional. "Miss O'Malley said she would not give up her attacker's identity unless either my partner or I were able to protect her. It had to be one of us. Her vital identification of her attacker and two murders outweighed the conflict of interest. It was decided that it was early enough in the investigation that either one of us could recuse ourselves without slowing down the investigation."

"You stated that it was early enough in the investigation, who determined that?"

"My Captain, Donald Cragen, Detective Elliot Stabler and myself."

"You stated Miss O'Malley told you that either you or Detective Stabler had to protect her. How was it determined that you would recuse yourself from the case?"

Olivia looked at Jess again. "My partner and I discussed it with our Captain. My partner and I stated that I had bonded with Miss O'Malley at Mercy General hospital during her examination." The brunette looked back at the taller blonde behind the desk.

"Can you explain what would make you think you had bonded with the ward?"

Olivia looked from Alex to Jess. "I held my hand out for her to take at one point. Most victims wouldn't take it, would not want to be that close to another person so soon after an attack. Miss O'Malley took my hand. I felt that was a huge step in forming trust between us. It would seem reasonable that she would feel safer with me, that she was already starting to trust me." Jess nodded slightly at Olivia. The detective had been right that night in Cragen's office.

"While in your Protective Custody, aside from keeping Miss O'Malley safe, have you aided her recovery in any way and, if so, what have you done?"

Olivia turned her attention back to Alex. "Yes. I asked Miss O'Malley to meet with a psychiatrist. I told her that I trust Dr. Hendrix and that I have referred other victims to her in the past."

"Did Miss O'Malley agree to see Dr. Hendrix?"

"Yes she did."

Alex looked down at her notes, cleared her throat and looked up at Olivia. "Detective Benson, how many hours would you say on average you work in a week?" Alex had prepped Olivia for these questions. If Alex did not ask them, the caseworker assigned to Jess's case from DCFS would. It would look worse if that happened.

"On average, I work roughly 55 to 60 hours a week."

"Do you have set hours? For example Monday to Friday 7:30 in the morning until 7:30 at night?"

"No."

"Detective, what hours does your job entail?"

"Erratic hours. I can be called into work late at night, early in the morning, on weekends or holidays."

Although Alex had asked these questions of Olivia in her kitchen early this morning there was a sense of finality to them now in the courtroom. Dr. Hendrix had asked similar questions of her only hours earlier and it had not fazed Olivia that much. She would rather Alex ask them than DCFS. In court where decisions were made based on facts and very little on emotion, it seemed as though becoming Jess's guardian was not a good decision.

"How are you going to be able to care for the ward Jessica O'Malley if you work 60 erratic hours a week?"

Olivia could feel Sharon Wilkins' and the Judge's eyes on her. It was the same feeling she felt when the adoption agency had done several evaluations on her. Olivia had let the adoption agency get the best of her; she'd be damned if she was going to let DCFS or a Judge do the same. Olivia cleared her throat and looked at Jess.

"I plan on spending all the time I do have with Jessica. I am committed to helping her recover from her attack. If I become her guardian, I will make sure she continues to see Dr. Hendrix. Jessica met my partner's wife, Kathy Stabler, the other day. Kathy and Elliot have five children together. Kathy and I spoke and she would be very happy to watch Jess for me if I am called away to work, or cannot come home from work."

Alex paused for a moment, lost slightly in hearing Olivia's answer in court. There was no denying it any longer. Olivia was going to spend all her free time with Jess, and she should. Jess deserved nothing less; it left Alex with no time at all with the woman she loved.

"Detective Benson, aside from Kathy Stabler, is there anyone else in your life who can watch Jess if you are needed at work? A husband? A partner?"

Olivia looked from Jess and Alex down to the floor. She wanted to badly to say yes. She desperately wanted to validate her relationship with Alex. Both women decided it was too controversial for the hearing. Unable to look at Alex as she answered, Olivia continued to stare at the floor.

"No."

Jess breathed in deeply, grabbed Alex's arm and looked up at her; a questioning look on her face. Alex looked down at her and shook her head ever so slightly.

The teenager looked from Alex to the Judge. "Excuse me, your honour. Can I please consult with my attorney for a moment?"

The Judge was surprised but nodded her head. Alex sat down and leaned down to Jess's ear as she did the same to Alex. Jess whispered in Alex's ear.

"Alex, what the hell? She's lying."

"Olivia is not lying. She and I decided that now would not be the best time for our relationship to come out." Alex whispered back.

"Ally, you are Olivia's partner. You will be looking after me when she's not there, right? I mean do you want to?" Jess took Alex's hand in hers under the table. Alex squeezed it. She wanted nothing more than to be honest about her and Olivia. She cared for Jess very much and would watch her anytime she could.

"Jess, of course I want to. I care about you deeply. I want nothing more than to be with Olivia and have a role in your life. I'm just not sure it's going to be possible."

Jess sucked in a breath and held it. "Why?"

"I respect you because you are honest. You call it as you see it, so I'm not going to insult you by sugar-coating this. There are not enough hours in a day for you and me to both be in Olivia's life. Ever since I met Olivia, all she has really wanted is a child. I want to give her that. I want to help give you to her and her to you."

Jess let out her breath and tears stung her eyes. She whispered in such a low tone even Alex could barely hear her. "She wants you. Stop the hearing. I'll go to Foster Care. I want her to have you; I want you to have her. The two of you are together. I can't be the reason you break up. Stop the hearing."

"Jess, I can't do that."

"If you won't, I will. I'm serious, Alexandra. Stop these proceedings now," Jess's tone had changed and Alex knew the younger blonde would stand up and ask for a recess.

"Jess, you know I can't. Please, don't. Don't get up." Alex pleaded with the young woman. She had never heard Jess use her proper name before.

"Then promise me you won't leave Livie. Promise me you won't leave me. Swear you will try and make it work with Livie." Jess was desperate. She could not live with herself if she broke up Alex and Olivia. She would rather go to Foster Care than see Olivia heartbroken.

Alex squeezed Jess's hand. "I swear."

Jess returned the squeeze, then turned and looked at the Judge. "Thank you, your Honour."

Alex stood up and looked at Olivia, who stared back at her with a questioning look on her face. "I have one more question for you, Detective. Why do you think you would be the best possible person to be Jessica O'Malley's guardian?"

Olivia looked from Alex to Jess. Stick to the facts, Olivia told herself. "Jessica was attacked and I deal with women every day in my job who have been through the same thing as her. I feel that I would be much more sensitive to Jessica's needs than someone without my training. Seeing a psychiatrist is imperative to Jess having a successful recovery. I already have her seeing a highly regarded one and I think it is in her best interest if she continued to see Dr. Hendrix." Olivia looked from Jess to Alex and then back at Jess. She couldn't help it; she could not sit here under oath and not tell the truth about how she felt. "Jessica and I have bonded. I care about her deeply and would like the opportunity to have a role in her life. She means everything to me. I want to raise her, teach and guide her." Jess smiled at Olivia and she smiled back at the young blonde.

"Thank you, Detective Benson" Alex sat down. Although Alex had coached Olivia not to give an emotional testimony, she was glad the detective had strayed from it. Olivia turned her attention to Sharon Wilkins, who stood up.

"Please forgive me, your Honour, I was given this case about two hours ago and have had little time to prepare. Detective Benson, with the little time I had today to prepare for this hearing I did some research on you. Is it true that your job as an SVU Detective puts you in harm's way every day?"

"Yes, but no more so than any other police officer in New York City."

"That may be true, but not every other police officer in New York city is looking to take on sole guardianship of a ward of the state. It is my job to make sure the ward is placed with the best person for the job, preferably someone who does not put their life on the line every day of the week."

Alex stood up, "Objection, your Honour. Is Ms. Wilkins going to ask a question or grandstand?"

Judge Wong looked at Ms. Wilkins. "Move along Ms. Wilkins. Ask a question or I will excuse Detective Benson."

Alex noticed Jess picked up one of the pencils she had on the table they were seated at.

Ms. Wilkins looked at the Judge. "Sorry, your Honour." She turned her attention to Olivia. "Detective Benson have you ever been suspended from your job?"

Olivia sucked in a breath. Sharon Wilkins might not have had much time to prep the case but she certainly had done her homework. "Yes."

"Under what circumstances and for how long?"

Alex spoke up. "Objection, your Honour. Detective Benson's past job performance has no bearing on this hearing."

Sharon Wilkins looked at the Judge. "Your Honour, it speaks to Detective Benson's character."

Judge Wong looked at Olivia. "Overruled, please answer the question."

Alex sat down and glanced at Jess, who had not taken her eyes off of Olivia. She was now twirling the pencil between her fingers slowly; it appeared she was totally unaware she was doing it.

Olivia looked from the Judge to Ms. Wilkins. "I was suspended for two weeks three years ago for lending money to my brother who was under investigation by the NYPD."

"Thank you, Detective Benson."

"For the record, my bother was cleared of all charges."

"I said thank you. Detective Benson, have you ever had to use deadly force on the job?"

Olivia visibly shifted in the witness chair for the first time. "Unfortunately, yes."

"How many times have you had to shoot another human being dead?"

Alex stood up. "Objection, your Honour, the use of deadly force is a requirement of Detective Benson's job. She was obviously cleared in any shootings by the Internal Affairs Bureau of the NYPD, otherwise she would have been suspended and Detective Benson has already testified as to why she was suspended."

Judge Wong looked from Alex to Sharon. "Sustained."

As Alex sat down she noticed Jess was still twirling the pencil, slightly faster, but still appeared to be totally unaware she was doing it.

Sharon looked from the Judge to Olivia. "One final question, Detective Benson. Is it true that you had A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot in your protective custody and let her get shot? In fact was she not pronounced dead shortly after bleeding in your arms?"

The second before Alex shot out of her chair to object, she heard the snap of the pencil between Jess's fingers. "Objection, your Honour. What barring does this question have on this case?"

Sharon looked from Olivia to the Judge. "It goes to Detective Benson's character and her shoddy work professionally your Honour. We consider Jessica O'Malley lucky to have survived this far, considering Detective Benson's track record when it comes to keeping her Protective Details safe."

Alex shot a sideways look to Sharon and then looked back at the Judge. "Your Honor, Ms. Wilkins' exaggerated drama and misrepresentation of the facts of a case that is not being tried here is an atrocity and has no bearing in this hearing."

Judge Wong looked from Alex to Sharon. "I agree. Objection sustained. Ms. Wilkins, check the drama at the door of my courtroom."

Alex sat down and saw Jess's left hand start to shake on top of the desk. The pencil was in two pieces beside it. Jess was losing her grip.

Sharon nodded. "I have no further questions for Detective Benson." Olivia looked from Jess to the Judge. Judge Wong nodded at Olivia and she stood up and left the witness stand. She resumed her seat in the gallery. Olivia was unsure what had been said after she heard the snap of the pencil. She had been watching Jess out of her peripheral vision through most of her questioning. Olivia knew the young woman was in trouble. Clearly something Jess had just become aware of had affected her; scared her. The detective could only assume it was about her and Alex.

Alex subsequently called Elliot, Captain Cragen and Dr. Hendrix to the stand. Elliot and Cragen painted a wonderful and professional picture of Olivia. Elliot also attested to the bond he saw forming between his partner and Jess. Dr. Hendrix took the stand and explained how difficult it would be for Jess to adjust to a group home setting. She spoke to how detrimental it would be to Jess's recovery to be in that type of environment and to the upheaval of leaving the only person she truly felt comfortable with, Olivia Benson. Sharon Wilkins tried to taint the picture of Olivia with Elliot and Cragen's testimony. Ms. Wilkins also turned some of Dr. Hendrix's testimony around on her. The last person to speak at the hearing was Jess. She took the stand and looked at Alex.

"Jessica, do you trust Olivia Benson?"

"Please call me Jess. Yes I do."

"Jess, why do you trust Ms. Benson?"

It was weird for Jess to hear Alex speak so clinically, especially to her about Livie. Jess was determined to try to explain her feelings to the Judge. She wanted to stay with Olivia, but she also wanted to make damn sure Alex kept her word. Jess had avoided Foster Care for years. The only way to continue to evade it was to act the part of an adult, convince the Judge staying with Olivia was the best thing for her. She inhaled deeply and looked directly at Alex and called a spade a spade. "Since my attack, I have had problems understanding my emotions. I lash out sometimes or cry for no reason. One minute I need to be alone and the next the only thing I want is to hear people, have them in the room with me. It is really confusing and frustrating. Somehow Olivia understands it. She understands me and my emotions even when I don't. She comforts me in ways I would never think to ask for. Olivia asked me to see Dr. Hendrix and, even though therapy with her is difficult, I know it is helping me. Olivia asked to be taken off my case to protect me. That was her job and she did it so that I would tell her and Detective Stabler the name of the man who attacked me. The fact that she would want to continue to protect and care for me once her obligation to me is over speaks for itself. It not only speaks to her character but also to the bond we have formed. I trust Olivia Benson with my life. I have since my attack and she is the only person I trust enough to want to be my guardian."

"Jess, are you an orphan?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been an orphan?"

"For roughly two years. My mother died about two years ago and I never knew my father."

"Since your mother died, how have you been able to survive?"

"I cook in a diner, the afternoon and dinner rushes mostly. My mother worked there for years and the owner knew her very well. He cut her a good deal on the rent for the apartment above the diner. When she passed away, he gave me an even better deal. I met with my guidance counselor at school and had all my classes changed to the morning. I go to school until 11:30 and work at the diner from noon until eight at night. I do my homework between peak times and once my shift is over."

"So you work a 40 hour week as a cook in a diner and go to school full time?"

"Yes."

"What is your grade-point average?"

"4.0."

"Jess, do you want to go into the Foster Care system?"

"No."

"Why?"

"When my mom died I was 13 and a half. The last thing I wanted was to leave the only home I had ever known. The people that worked at the diner with my mom and I were the only family I had ever known; I didn't want to lose them and my mother. I did not want to be placed in a group home and I couldn't bear the thought of being placed with a foster family. I already had a family. I knew if I did not grow up and act like an adult, I would be sent to Foster Care, so I grew up. I pull 40 hours or more at the diner and go to school full time."

"Jess, would you say you are used to being on your own? That you are comfortable with it?"

"For the last two years, I have made a life for myself. Cooked every meal myself, cleaned my apartment and clothed myself. I have held down a full-time job, gone to school full-time and have maintained my 4.0 grade-point average throughout. Yes, I would say I am used to being on my own; I am comfortable with it."

"Jess, you know how demanding Olivia Benson's job is. You understand that she will be called away to work at all hours of the day. Does this bother you? Would you like her to cut back on her hours at work?"

"Olivia's job is demanding but I completely understand the necessity of the demands. I was a victim of a crime she was called to investigate. The solace Olivia gave me after my attack both in the hospital and in the SVU squad room was exactly what I needed. Having gone through what I have, I would never want to deny another victim of her care and professionalism. Olivia's job and the time it requires does not bother me. I have taken care of myself for the last two years and I think I have done a pretty good job. I don't need someone to hover over me all day. What I need is someone who understands me, who respects me and cares about me. I believe Olivia is capable of those things while continuing to work as a Detective for the SVU in the same capacity she does now."

Alex smiled slightly as she asked the question. She knew the child would smile. "Jess, I have one final question. Who do you want to be your legal guardian?"

Jess finally broke her out of her role. She looked right at Olivia for the first time since she had taken the stand and smiled. "Olivia Benson."

"Thank you Jess." Alex sat down and Sharon stood up.

"Jessica, I am your caseworker, Sharon Wilkins. I just have a couple of questions. You stated a few minutes ago that you have problems understanding your emotions. Would you describe them as unpredictable?"

Jess sat on her left hand to avoid Sharon or the Judge seeing it shake. "Yes."

"Jessica you said that Detective Benson understands you and your emotions. That she has helped you when you needed help. Has there been any time since you have been in Detective Benson's care that she has not been available to you?"

"Please call me Jess. No there has never been a time when Detective Benson has been unavailable to me." Jess knew it was a lie, but she did not want Sharon saying Olivia was unprofessional.

"Jess, you also stated that Detective Benson has comforted you when you needed it. Do you think that Detective Benson will always be available to you when you need her? Do you think she will always be able to comfort you when you need it, given her demanding job?"

Jess maintained her composure and even tone. "No, I don't think she will be and I am not expecting her to be. The truth is, Ms. Wilkins, no parent can ever be there for his or her child all the time. They cannot comfort their child every time their child needs it. That is an impossible expectation for any parent to live up to, no matter how demanding their job or life is. My…"

"Thank you, I think you have answered my question." Sharon interrupted Jess.

Jess looked at Sharon. "I have more to say, Ms. Wilkins. As my caseworker, I thought you of all people would want to hear what I have to say."

"Jessica, this is a hearing where I am supposed to ask tough questions in order to determine what is best for you. It is not a stage for you to make Detective Benson into a saint."

Alex spoke up. "Objection, your Honour. This is not an opportunity for Ms. Wilkins to put words in the ward's mouth or treat her in a hostile manner."

Judge Wong looked at Sharon. "Objection sustained. I have warned you before, Ms. Wilkins. If you step out of line one more time, I will have another caseworker assigned to Jessica O'Malley and hold you in contempt of court."

Sharon looked to the Judge. "Sorry, your Honour. It won't happen again."

Alex sat down and Jess turned to Judge Wong. "Your Honor, may I ask you something?"

Judge Wong looked from Sharon to Jess. "Go ahead, Miss O'Malley"

"Thank you, Judge Wong. This hearing is to determine if Olivia Benson is fit to be my guardian but it's also about where I will be living until I am 18. Many people have had a chance to speak today. I was hoping you would let me speak to where I would like to live and why."

Alex was blown away. Jess had taken on Sharon Wilkins, and won. She had made a great argument to the Judge and it appeared as though Judge Wong was considering letting Jess speak her mind.

Judge Wong nodded her head to Jess. "I see no reason why you shouldn't be heard Miss O'Malley, go ahead."

"Thank you, your Honor. My mother was a single parent who worked 50 hours a week just to make ends meet. If I hadn't been allowed by the owner of the diner she worked at to hang out there, I would never have seen her while I was growing up. Does that make her somehow unfit? Or does it make her just like every other parent out there trying to do the best they can for their child? With all due respect to Ms. Wilkins, I eluded DCFS for two years because I did not want to live in that situation. I am almost 16 years-old now and I think I have the right to decide whom I live with and where I live. I choose to live with a woman who can guide, teach and care for me, a woman who understands and wants to help me. Olivia Benson is a wonderful woman and the only person I trust and feel comfortable enough to live with. How can Ms. Wilkins claim to be here today to determine whom the best possible person for me to live with is when she has never spoken to me until today, in court? Ms. Wilkins has never laid eyes on me until today. She has never met with me to find out who I am or what I need. Ms. Wilkins is simply adhering to a procedure DCFS has put in place. By her own admission in court today, she received my case two hours prior to this hearing. I do not want to live under the rules of DCFS. I will not get the attention or the help I need." Jess looked from the Judge to Sharon Wilkins. "Ms Wilkins, you are my caseworker and I am telling you I want to live with Olivia Benson."

Sharon Wilkins looked dumbfounded. "I have no further questions." She sat down.

Jess looked from Sharon to Alex and nodded at her. Jess turned to the Judge. "You can sit back down with A.D.A Cabot Miss O'Malley" Jess stood up, walked over to her chair behind the table with Alex and sat down, on her left hand.

Judge Wong leaned forward and addressed the court. "This case is far from cut and dried. As much as the ward wants Detective Benson to be her guardian, it may not be in her best interest. Detective Benson is not what I would consider a suitable candidate for guardianship of a minor. The Detective's job requires upwards of 55 hours per week of her time, at any time. With no spouse or family to help supervise the minor it is possible that Jessica O'Malley would be required to spend great lengths of time alone. In order to for the ward to recover, she needs supervision. She requires attention, care and a committed guardian in her life. I will need time to consider all of the testimony in this case to determine whether I feel Detective Benson is capable of providing these necessities to Jessica O'Malley. A.D.A Cabot, your office, as well as the Department of Child and Family Services will be notified of my ruling. This hearing is adjourned. Judge Wong picked up her gavel, banged it collected Jess's file, stood up and left. Everyone else in the courtroom stood as she left.

Jess turned to Alex, hugged her and whispered. "I meant what I said. When Olivia becomes my guardian, you cannot leave her."

Alex sighed and hugged the younger blonde tighter. "I swore to you I wouldn't. I promised I would try my best. I always keep my promises." Olivia came over to them. Alex let go of Jess and the young girl turned and hugged Olivia. The detective looked over the top of Jess's head to Alex with a defeated look on her face. The A.D.A. gave her a hopeful smile but the counselor's sky blue eyes gave her away. It did not look good. The simple fact was, in the eyes of the court, Olivia may not be able to provide Jess with the necessities she needs. Olivia kissed the top of Jess's head and held her.

If you would like to read the rest of Scent please visit my blogspot page, it's called thebullpenoftheonesix and it's dot blogspot dot com. For some reason I can't hotlink the blog to this site. http:// thebullpenoftheonesix. blogspot. com/

The sequel to Scent is called Sideways and will be posted on my blog once it has been edited. (The story itself has been written.) Please feel free to leave feedback, reviews or comments on the blog as well, they are always welcome.


End file.
